


惊蛰春梦

by lifesgreatstayput



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 包养, 双性, 金主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Summary: 明星×金主
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Comments: 58
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

陈娇给蔡徐坤递去咖啡，按照习惯，两颗奶球，一勺糖。周五的早晨蔡徐坤心情都不是太好，因为开会，他必须早起。他是夜猫子，晚上最有干劲，蔡成培很不喜欢他这样，从小念到大。这会他正在看平板，梳理晨会的议题。陈娇把咖啡放下后又去整理他的桌子，蔡徐坤不到八点就来了，陈娇比他到得还晚。

不一会儿司机就来了，给蔡徐坤送早餐。蔡徐坤看了眼，问他谁做的，司机小声说：“我从万和苑过来的。”

蔡徐坤皱了皱眉，又问：“能吃吗？”

司机笑道：“这不是还有樊阿姨嘛。”

蔡徐坤想想也是，打开饭盒，是鸡蛋、肉肠、西蓝花。

蔡徐坤没什么胃口，随便吃了几口，就放下了筷子。陈娇从魏元那儿拿过新的文件递给他，是等下早会结束，几个部门高层要找蔡徐坤谈的事物纲要。蔡徐坤示意陈娇放下，陈娇正要走，蔡徐坤叫住她，“你以后少看点综艺，都是骗人的。”

陈娇一窜进二十六楼的茶水间就迫不及待地跟另外几个高层的秘书八卦起蔡徐坤管天管地还管起看综艺了，蔡徐坤则在另一头的办公室狠打了几个喷嚏，他怕是自己着凉了，心里不住嘀咕，都怪王子异。

王子异晨练回到家，蔡徐坤也正好开完了会。他心情不太好，忍着没在他父亲面前发火，等会后一对一见面时，把人一个个骂得狗血淋头。很快，等待上二十六层的人都知道蔡徐坤火气大，敲陈娇私聊的人也越来越多，都在问她狮吼什么时候能平息。陈娇看了眼魏元，那位也不敢进蔡徐坤的办公室，好在上午没他的事。可一直让这么一干两朝元老被他指着鼻子骂也不是个办法，陈娇切换到了手机的通讯录，心里感慨，魏元命好。

王子异刚洗完澡，正在吃早饭。他盘子里也是那几样，只不过他的是鸡肉，蔡徐坤的是猪肉。陈娇还是有些不好意思，假意寒暄了几句，很快进入正题，边说边找前天跟王子异助理的聊天记录，她记得那个女孩把王子异的日程发给过自己了。

哎呀，真不错，王子异下午才有工作。

陈娇的语气即刻欢快了起来，话锋也徒然一转，“子异先生，您要不要救救我们老博士呀？他等下就要去见老板了，今天还是博士生日呢。”

王子异已经猜到了陈娇给他打电话的原因，只是陈娇不说，他也不点破。蔡徐坤一到周五心情就差，这已成了常态。尤其是昨晚还没让他吃好，他更窝火了。他早起时床气尤为的重，饭都没吃，就走了。保姆不管主人家的事，而王子异则是尽职尽责的把西蓝花烫好后，便去跑步了，倒是一点都没耽误。

陈娇的语气可怜，王子异并不为难她，而是说他也让蔡徐坤不满意了，怕再找他，是火上浇油。陈娇忙给他灌迷魂汤，说蔡徐坤哪里会跟王子异生气，那些都是小情绪，做不得数。王子异嘴上在笑，心里如明镜，他问蔡徐坤有没有把早饭吃了，陈娇瞅了眼被她拿出来的饭盒，实话实说，“老板没太吃，一来就在忙，也就喝了半杯咖啡。”她这会儿语气里的情绪真切了许多，看来蔡徐坤确实没顾自己。

陆稔已经发信息来了，要接他去宿舍，准备一起化妆。王子异扣下工作手机，让陈娇先别让博士去见蔡徐坤，他一会儿就到。

万和苑本来就是蔡徐坤的平层，王子异住进去后，倒成了一个金屋藏娇的小屋。陈娇在楼上守着博士，楼下便是魏元来接的王子异。陆稔坐在车上，脸色很臭，身边还有个小姑娘，是陈娇联系过的王子异的助理，叫戴晶晶。

魏元跟王子异不熟，两人生疏地点了点头，正打算走，就听陆稔诶了声，魏元转头，就见陆稔将戴晶晶赶下了车，让她跟着王子异。魏元对陆稔略有耳闻，知道她做事干脆，手段多。她之前自己开了个娱乐公司，后来被秦奋收购，她被指派去做“嘉星”的偶像部的部长。王子异是他们推出的第一个选秀组合，顺其自然培养即可，却不知道秦奋发了什么疯，非要她来亲自带。她没疑惑多久，就被上面告知无需太拘束王子异的行动，本还以为是这个人的家世背景好，毕竟现在的小孩各个深藏不露，不想竟然是那古早的老一套。

陈娇看到王子异，像是看到了救星。只是早饭已经凉了，热过会有回锅猪油味，蔡徐坤不喜欢。王子异从陈娇的零食柜里随便翻了包薯片出来，陈娇惊讶，“早上吃这个不好吧？”

“我这是给你抢点时间出来，让你快去给他买三明治。”王子异这一眼看得陈娇无地自容，只敢在心里反驳，又不是她的错，蔡徐坤都好久不需要吃外面的三明治了。

蔡徐坤没等到博士，正要打陈娇电话，办公室的门就被敲开了。他没好气了说进来，等来的却不是那张褶皱脸的学究脸，而是朝气蓬勃的王子异。蔡徐坤皱起眉，问他来做什么。他语气很冲，但嘴巴又撅了起来，色厉内荏，在王子异眼里可爱极了。王子异可不怕他凶，他走上前，用笑脸迎蔡徐坤的臭脸，蔡徐坤烦他，要推开他，只是没推几下就被王子异紧抱住了。

“真不理我啦？都一晚了，还不够罚我呀？”王子异笑眯眯的样子看得蔡徐坤更不满了，他放弃挣扎，却不代表愿意接受王子异的怀抱，他嘴里还在嘟囔，“你骗我！”

“我怎么骗你了。”

“你说你做豆角炒肉很好吃的！一点都不好吃！肉都是老的！”

王子异还在笑，脸埋在蔡徐坤脖子里，灼热的气息扑打在蔡徐坤的颈窝，身子一颤一颤，双臂晃着蔡徐坤，却把他晃得越来越气，“还咸，你知不知道不能把肉和豆角放在一起加盐啊，要先放盐，再把肉放回去。你到底会不会做菜啊！你上个综艺节目，跑出去三个月，你就这么糊弄我啊？！”

王子异见他越说越激动，本是越来越乐的，可听到后面，他又笑不出来了。他沉下脸，蔡徐坤也感觉到他情绪的变化，干脆挣开王子异的手，正要坐回自己的位子，却被王子异重新拉住。

“对不起。”王子异道歉，蔡徐坤不为所动，王子异将他又拉近了些，说：“下回不会出去那么久，也不会三个月都不回家。不要生气了，好不好，阿坤？”

“我是怨你出去的久吗？”蔡徐坤狠捶了下王子异，“出去那么久，跟白出去了一样，气死我了，笨死了。”


	2. Chapter 2

蔡徐坤并不想表现得多么计较，毕竟那个综艺距今已有四个月了。工作繁忙的王子异也鲜少有时间再次下厨，技术长久不练，生疏也是自然的。怪也就怪这档节目近日上线，陈娇看时，还被蔡徐坤发现了。蔡徐坤才不会去看完整节目，内容冗长，节奏又慢。好在视频网站体恤民意，出了每个参与人员的cut，其中一条噱头不小，说王子异在节目里一共做了四十九道菜。

外面是个大厨，到了自己面前，却连一道简单的豆角炒肉都做不好，蔡徐坤认为自己生气理所当然。总裁室只有蔡徐坤和王子异，王子异毫无怨言地认了笨，揽过蔡徐坤的肩，低头吻他塌下的嘴角。蔡徐坤起先还端着架子不回应，没过一会就软化了，被王子异压在桌上，腰顶着桌沿，抱怨不舒服。

他上午能来自己这儿，说明晚上不能回家了。蔡徐坤虽为刻意关注，却在无形间对王子异的工作作息有了一套自己的判断体系。想到这里，蔡徐坤又皱了皱眉，今天可是周五。

蔡徐坤心情好转，博士逃过一劫，还以为是自己对于生科的建议起了作用。没人知道这其中有王子异的功劳，那人似乎也不这样觉得，蔡徐坤对他依赖甚，但他从不恃宠而骄。陈娇是蔡徐坤方接触王子异最多的人，就这点感触颇深。魏元则是第一次近距离见到王子异，等人走后，神神秘秘跟陈娇说：“这跟我想的有点不一样。”

陈娇白了他一眼，心里却默默同意了魏元，这跟她想得也不一样。

陆稔在他们化妆时提出了下半年公司的规划，七个人里只有王子异是在认真听，剩下六个都是从床上刚拽起的，脸上均是生无可恋。陆稔怒其不争，她对王子异临时改变计划的行动的气还没消，可又难以抵挡对方真诚聆听的脸。犬系男孩的确难抵御，谁想到不只女人沦陷，连男人都不例外。

他们未来一段时间的工作重点是对个人的打造，粉丝话术就是团体解绑。他们会在各自发展一段时间后，再合体进行合作，相信届时不管是综艺内容还是他们对于团体的贡献，都会跟现在不一样。

这想法依旧是从上至下传达，陆稔感觉自己就像个执行层，好在这次的方向与她的不谋而合。

秦家做的是传媒，秦奋主要的精力还在影视，偶像仅是娱乐口下的一个小分支。这方面的业务他不懂，也懒得懂，如果不是蔡徐坤，他也未必会下凡照拂一个“新人”。

现在时代也不同了，小偶像们都比较谦逊，除了特别有想法式的难缠，倒是没见着骄横的。倒是演员那边让人头疼的事情多些，王子异要去演戏了，可别染上什么恶习，且不说会不会惹金主不高兴，陆稔先想到是自己的工作幸福度。

除了大方向，秦奋的助理还特别交代过陆稔，注意安排王子异的工作强度，能少出差就少出差。陆稔为难，王子异在团队中属年长，不似男孩的青涩，他的五官已有男人的成熟。平颚薄唇，肩宽体长，很符合国人对于文质彬彬的审美。截止现在，她手上已有了四个邀约，本子已经交给团队去看。对王子异这样才出现在大众面前满打满算才将将一年的新人而言，实属难得。她曾揣测过蔡徐坤在这其中的关系，但鉴于秦奋的叮嘱，她又很快将这些机会归功于自己的团队和正式出道之后，全体的曝光努力。

王子异没有受过表演训练，他在团队中的侧重是舞蹈。影视演员要对身体每个细节进行把控，这点与舞蹈演员对关节的控制不谋而合。只是舞台表演还是与屏幕表情不一样，王子异的表情管理并不理想，陆稔针对这点，要对王子异进行一段时间的密集训练，最好还是封闭的。

这样应该不算违反秦奋的指示吧？

王子异的妆发完成后，陆稔将他单独叫去谈话，聊的就是表演课的事。她问过了，老师目前还算充裕，主要是看王子异的时间，“如果天天上课，还是住宿舍方便些，到时候肯定会有风声出去，把粉丝引到蔡先生家，可不好了。”

王子异点着头，就是不表态，陆稔知道他这个毛病，心里不同意，但嘴上不会与人起冲突。陆稔等着他的折中之法，直到不等不及了，又苦口劝道：“这回的机会也很难得，让你学表演也不是什么不时之需，是当务之急了。之前跟你说的邀约大家都在看本子了，导演不是非你不可，你还是要参加面试的。”

王子异明白道理，也知道陆稔并非危言耸听，只是他上午才答应蔡徐坤不会长时间不回家，这会儿就要食言了，对方怕是又要跟他生很久的气。

很难有人相信这段关系的最初，是蔡徐坤主动追得王子异。王子异那会儿从没有恋爱的计划，一心只想着赢比赛。如果不是蔡徐坤常来看他，又表现出一副满不在乎，实际上时时关注他的样子，王子异很大可能会拒绝他。他多少还是贪了蔡徐坤的色，但更多的还是因为头次被人如此别扭又直白的追求，而产生的奇妙所吸引。至于越陷越深，可能还是因为两人在开始尝试交往后，蔡徐坤所展露出的不同。每一种样子，不管是苛刻的，还是傲娇的，亦或是骄纵的，在王子异眼里都是很可爱的。


	3. Chapter 3

蔡徐坤同意王子异上次离开自己那么久，还是因为听信了王子异的甜言，真当他是去学做菜，会抱自己的口福。而学成的结果也看到了，蔡徐坤悔不当初。这尚算是与自己有利益关系，蔡徐坤还较容易松口，但王子异学习表演对蔡徐坤只有害而没有利，蔡徐坤自然不高兴了。大费周章的学习总不会只为了一部戏，现在娱乐圈都讲究全方位、双轨道，日后王子异浸染在剧组的机会，只怕只增不减。

蔡徐坤一点都没掩饰自己的情绪，他略有些恼怒并且霸道地告知王子异根本不用担心所谓的双栖发展，王子异不是喜欢唱歌跳舞吗，他可以完全投身于音乐。上回不是还提起韩国的制作人，两人可以一同去拜访。反正蔡成培在首尔也有合作伙伴，他去韩国合情合理。如果韩国不够好，他们可以去欧美，只要王子异想，他都可以帮王子异找到。

他极力推销着自己的能力和资源，但这些只会加重王子异身上的压力，让他愈发清晰的认识到两人之间的差距。蔡徐坤显然是没有想到王子异会有如此心态，又或者说即便他可能意识到了，但他不在意。他还会奇怪王子异为什么会不安。他愿意帮助王子异，让王子异不必碰壁、试错，这份优势得天独厚，为什么不能善加利用？

蔡徐坤对两人之间的感情十分坚定，有时甚至还有些固执。这种笃定换种方式看，又是浪漫和美好的代名词。现代社会的人们都太过忙碌，感情逐渐沦为需要计算设计的一个组成部分。蔡徐坤有资本纯粹，也乐于保持这种纯粹，这也是他让王子异着迷的地方。他对王子异的依赖，对王子异的占有，都让王子异深陷其中。而陆稔、戴晶晶，亦或是其他那些王子异身边的工作人员，都在不断用些负面情绪敲打王子异，增加他离开和独立的资本，这显然犯了蔡徐坤的大忌。

蔡徐坤不止一次要求秦奋将陆稔换离王子异的身边，可秦老板也是一个大忙人，日理万机，事情没太用心去办，现在闹得蔡徐坤要上门讨说法。秦奋看他被王子异迷了心窍，还开起玩笑，让蔡徐坤干脆把嘉星娱乐收购了，自己做老板，是裁是提，都由蔡徐坤说得算。秦奋说完，自己先笑了，他觉得蔡徐坤不可能答应，他这个人最烦多做工，自己有兴趣的，再苦再累都愿意，非他本意的，他肯定不愿干。秦奋本等着蔡徐坤讽刺他，不想蔡徐坤非但没有反驳他，还非常认真地考 虑 起秦奋的建议，虽然最后否决了，认为没有涉足任何传媒领域的他们收购一家单纯造星的娱乐公司投入太大，短期内投资回报比例过低，董事会不会同意他的收购计划等等理由，但蔡徐坤施舍给这个无伤大雅的玩笑的考 虑 时间，已超出秦奋的预期。

他是为了王子异吗？这个问题秦奋也不知道如何回答。

这件事到最后还是没如蔡徐坤的愿，陆稔在蔡徐坤眼里就是换乱朝纲的奸佞之臣，而王子异就是那个耳根软，又不甘于平庸的傻皇帝。自己呢？本还在腹诽王子异的蔡徐坤登时红了脸，重新钻回了被子里，抚摸着热度还为完全撒去的床铺，那他甘愿做个妲己。

王子异本是想悄悄走的，他是专程回来的。虽然晚，但好歹可以陪蔡徐坤几个小时。他没有设闹钟，睡得不踏实，天还没亮就醒了。他去客房洗得澡，换了衣服，打算给蔡徐坤一个告别吻，却看到蔡徐坤拱在被子里。王子异忙上前掀开被子，就见蔡徐坤抱着自己的枕头，一脸惊慌。他色厉内荏地扯过被子，又重新将自己盖了严实，然后听到王子异在头顶低低的笑声。

那人隔着被子将蔡徐坤抱住，亲吻着他，说他是只傻狐狸。

许多人因为误会了王子异跟蔡徐坤之间的关系，导致了他们看不懂两人之间的相处模式。他们从未想过在王子异眼里，他跟蔡徐坤之间的地位平等，所以言语上，也没有外人所认为的应该有的恭敬。他从不避讳将蔡徐坤比喻成各种各样可爱的动物，也会乐意将这些想象告诉蔡徐坤，但这次不一样，王子异的比喻和蔡徐坤的想象不谋而合，让他在这个周遭都是王子异气息的密闭空间来了感觉，呼吸变得火热，身体也在微微颤抖，他绞紧双腿，环着王子异的枕头，不愿给王子异发现自己的异样，但那块木头却坚持要把蔡徐坤从被子里挖出来，给他一个正式又甜蜜的告别吻。

很快，他便拉开了蔡徐坤的遮羞布，发现了他脸上不正常的潮红，他的枕头不知什么时候已被蔡徐坤夹在了腿间，蔡徐坤不敢看他，脸埋在自己的枕头里，睡衣的纽扣因为刚刚的挣扎，已被松了几颗。没有束缚的胸部因为挤压而变得尺寸可观，但王子异没有在这里多作停留，而是扫视着蔡徐坤红润的脸颊、含泪的双眸，还有微张的嘴唇。他拽过那只被夹变形的枕头，还撑开了蔡徐坤的腿，又是隔着布料用手指“亲吻”蔡徐坤的下体，故意大力又没什么章法地刺激他的裤缝之间的软肉。蔡徐坤近乎是坐在他的手臂上，他攀着王子异的肩，小声喘着气，让王子异轻一点。他边说边去亲吻男人，咬他的嘴唇和喉结，蹭着他的手，又开始催促他快一些。

王子异被他逗笑了，说蔡徐坤要求多。他回着蔡徐坤的吻，手则慢慢脱下他的睡裤，手指划过他已经湿润的底裤，故意感慨了句，“好粘。”

蔡徐坤被他说得羞耻极了，他不好意思地躲在王子异颈窝里，双腿却顺着王子异撤下内裤的动作抬起。他下身因为没有了内裤的遮蔽，而彻底向身上的人敞开。大腿内侧已被阴户分泌出的粘液打湿，穴口微微蠕动着，已经做好了交媾的准备。

王子异还在细密地吻他，一手压着他的肩，一手揉着蔡徐坤的胸。

本还被拢起了些形状的地方此刻因为身体躺平，又变成了小小的土丘。王子异将那两团看不太出来的软肉肆意揉捏，弄得蔡徐坤越来越有感觉，直接挺直了身体，让王子异多碰碰他的乳尖。王子异从善如流地低下头，咬住蔡徐坤乳头时还抬起眼去看那人呻吟，他很喜欢从这个角度去看蔡徐坤，看他被自己编织的欲望网罗，而蔡徐坤也喜欢这样去看王子异，他抬手描绘着王子异的眉眼，微微动了动嘴。王子异放开他的乳头，抬起身重新吻住蔡徐坤，问他刚刚说了什么，自己没听清。蔡徐坤环着他的脖子，在亲吻的间隙，断断续续地回，“子异，子异……”


	4. Chapter 4

蔡徐坤与他之间还是存在着一种“不太平等”，这点王子异是知道的。也正是因为这种不平等导致了陆稔不认为他们是在谈恋爱，将王子异和蔡徐坤划作了单纯的包养关系，倒也不难理解——蔡徐坤实在很粘他。而他在感情上不如蔡徐坤外露，不表达除了会让人误会他是被迫委身与蔡徐坤外，也让他在两人交往时显得呆板木讷。可王子异却没什么机会扭转这一局面，蔡徐坤的主动是无时无刻的，他没有太多时间上和工作上的束缚，比起王子异来说，有更多可以自我操控的空间。王子异就是太畏首畏尾了，有时他早上起来，想到蔡徐坤躺在他身边的样子，想对蔡徐坤道一句“很想你”，都会因为怕吵到蔡徐坤而放弃。

他也不敢像蔡徐坤那样沉溺于温柔乡，蔡徐坤的年纪比他小，但事业却比他成功。且不说他是不是依靠子承父业，又或者家中帮持才将那样偌大的集团运转的井井有条，相比之下，王子异的事业才算刚刚起步，不管是以前的成绩，还是现在的，王子异在成就上都没什么配得上与蔡徐坤相提并论。

不过，他也是不太懂蔡徐坤的工作，只知道他确实很忙。蔡徐坤也没同他解释，认为没有必要。他是空降司令，不懂的事情很多，蔡成培远不至于让他接管整个集团，只是给他生科一个业务方向管理。生科的组织架构下多是些学术成就高，心怀拯救世界梦想的科学家，环境相较于总部的单纯，只要不出大差错，失利的概率较小，适合蔡徐坤这样初来乍到的新人。他虽在生科上磨练了两三年，但每次遇到专业性的探讨会，他还是不愿意参加。这回是他之前设计的新产品，他必须在场。大屏幕上的内容和数据催得他昏昏欲睡，他本来也没睡好，王子异不在，他没有人陪着，总会熬到很晚，而且床空着，他一个人睡，也很孤独。

不管他愿不愿意承认，一直以来形单影只的他，在王子异出现后，确实感受到了有人陪伴的不一样。不管是倾诉，还是牵挂，王子异为让他长久以来贫瘠的内心浇下了涓涓甘露，也让他干涸的身体体会到美妙酣足的滋味。蔡徐坤撑着脑袋，对着分子式神游太虚，魏元在旁认真做着会议纪要，就听老板发话了，“结束后让陈娇来找我。”

他现在找陈娇，十次里有六次是跟王子异有关，陈娇处理不及时，他还会跟陈娇生气。陈娇学聪明了，每周找戴晶晶要一次王子异的课表，保证有问必答。其实昨天的时机不错，王子异下午要去拍杂志，应该是很早下班的，但蔡徐坤这边忙，也没找他，王子异又回到教室去练习了，听戴晶晶说，他要演一只河马。

河马怎么演？陈娇想不出来，蔡徐坤也想不出来，所以他很确定王子异一定也不知道。只要想到王子异那笨拙的样子，蔡徐坤就心情大好，“他那个助理跟着他上课吗？”

“应该是吧……”陈娇也不确定，蔡徐坤说：“让她给我拍几张王子异上课的照片。”

蔡徐坤的这个要求让戴晶晶很为难，老师换了个题目，从河马变成了长颈鹿，王子异也不让她进教室了。他多少还是会不好意思的，被老师看出来了，决定要提前训练他的抗干扰力，毕竟日后在片场表演，脸皮太薄可不行。王子异要强，又认死理，这若是在有天分的演员身上是好事，若天分不那么高，就实在有些浪费时间。不过老师现阶段不能打击学生，她跟王子异都在寻找适合彼此的节奏，只是没想到王子异在演戏的悟性上差些，在察言观色上，他倒是敏锐。

也正是因为如此，王子异才会那么努力地去完成老师的作业，可惜收效甚微，包括今天老师说的长颈鹿。她这几天课的的目的是要王子异将自己放进一个非他的角色下思考，抛弃本我。除非特殊要求，演员在镜头下，不能带太多“我”的个性，是大忌。

一天的课下来，王子异身心俱疲，感觉自己回到刚刚学舞的时候，甚至比那会儿还要迷茫。

他不知道自己算不算有舞蹈天赋，老师还算喜欢他，可能是因为他努力，又肯坚持。他在舞蹈上的成绩不错，这也使他更有动力前进。舞蹈与其说是他的专长，不如说是他的舒适区，也不知是刻意还是无意，他都没有往外走。他挺固执的，对自己要求尽善尽美，表演课的进度有些慢，除了效果上的问题，也是因为他难以让自己满意。陆稔劝过他，可王子异不听，还拿陆稔当初的话来压她，说导演并不是非要他不可。

老师下课晚，王子异也不吃晚饭。他坐在角落听音乐，这也是他为数不多，可以放松的时刻。戴晶晶守了一天一无所获，这会儿终于抓到机会，拍了好几张给陈娇复命。陈娇看后直呼可怜，子异先生怎么这么憔悴。蔡徐坤也在加班呢，陈娇忙把手机递去给蔡徐坤看，就见蔡徐坤皱了皱眉头，问：“他怎么瘦了这么多？”

嗯？瘦了吗？陈娇看不出来，见蔡徐坤又露出不耐烦的神情，忙说：“老板，我听他助理说，子异先生这几天晚上都不吃饭呢。”

“他晚上都不吃饭。”蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，心想之前好歹还陪他吃点，现在一个人了，也没人管他，就知道折腾自己。他陷入了沉默，陈娇本该给他一个无人打扰的环境，但他手上还握着自己的手机呢。蔡徐坤也想一个人静静，但看陈娇还不走，正想问她怎么回事，这才注意到手机，于是把手机丢回给小姑娘，陈娇这会儿倒是胆大了，说：“现在他们下课了，晶晶说子异先生这会儿没事儿，您要不给他打个电话，劝劝他呀？”

王子异习惯了蔡徐坤突如其来的来电，可能是看到照片有了触动，蔡徐坤很难像之前几次那样，只顾自己，向王子异抱怨为什么课程还不结束。他改为开始跟王子异聊自己的工作、自己的身边，这个过程中，蔡徐坤逐渐发现没有王子异的时候，自己的生活竟是这么无聊。他越说越没意思，最后干脆闭了嘴。王子异问他怎么停下了，蔡徐坤赌气道：“不想说了。”

他听王子异在那头笑，男人的声音很低，又带着些沙。蔡徐坤低下头，拿起手机，看到陈娇给他发的图，他描绘着王子异的脸，就听那人喊了声自己的名字，“徐坤，我觉得自己并不是这块料。”

王子异难得向蔡徐坤倾诉事业上的问题，主要是之前他确实没有称得上迷茫的问题，二来他并不想让蔡徐坤操心他的事，认为自己可以解决。

只是这回他真的忍不住了，他需要有个发泄口，而蔡徐坤是他最亲近、信任的人，他的电话来得如此凑巧，不得不说是场天意。

蔡徐坤几次想反驳王子异的自我质疑，但都忍了下来，他安静地等待王子异将话讲完，却在长久的沉默中一时不知从何说起。听筒里的静默还引起了王子异的不安，他又唤了声徐坤，蔡徐坤才惊醒似得开口，但也只是说了声“我在”。

他的手指还停留在这个人的脸上，拇指摩梭过照片上的五官棱角，他对这张脸没有抵御，也会为他做任何事。

“人不能太贪心。”蔡徐坤缓缓开口，“在某一领域有所成就，已是不易，不能要求自己事事都做得完美。你不能抛弃把你带到这里的成绩，否认自己的能力，这对于你的过去不公平。我也不觉得停留在舒适区有什么不好，只要还有作品，做自己所长的事，不是更好吗？但既然你要走出来，应该多给自己一些耐心和信心，毕竟你是一个初学者，不能还在爬，就想着要跑了，不是吗？”

王子异没有回应，蔡徐坤也不催他，很多事情需要王子异自己想明白，旁人说再多也没用。蔡徐坤适时地转变话题，明知故问地问王子异有没有吃饭，答案他早就知道，于是又问：“我饿了，不想一个人吃饭，我去找你？”

“嗯？你来嘉星？”

“对，我让陈娇去拿外卖，我想见你。”

“好，好啊……”王子异有些不好意思，但没有拒绝，毕竟他也很想蔡徐坤。


	5. Chapter 5

陈娇买了两人份的餐食，被蔡徐坤说浪费，陈娇支支吾吾地问王子异真的不吃吗，蔡徐坤白了她一眼，懒得跟她解释。王子异的自制力惊人，不仅仅表现在饮食控制上。其他方面或许真的是欲望压抑，而饮食……蔡徐坤嗤之以鼻，这个人只是单纯没有追求罢了，也怪不得他无法成为一个好厨师。

蔡徐坤又开始懊恼那道豆角炒肉了，连同咀嚼地力度都跟刚刚不一样。正在喝水的王子异察觉，疑惑地看着他。蔡徐坤将那块脆骨咬得嘎嘣脆，王子异咽下嘴里的东西提醒他，这样对牙齿不好。

蔡徐坤又瞥他了一眼，让王子异更加不解，寻思不出自己哪里惹到了蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤说想见王子异，可能只是单纯的需要王子异出现在他的实现范围内，并不是“想见”的其他引申含义。但王子异对他的“想见”却是隐含着一种旖旎色彩。这种旖旎并不是一开始就有的，而是看到蔡徐坤后，被他的神态动作引诱的。

蔡徐坤咕噜咕噜喝着奶茶，对王子异炽热的眼神视而不见，他爱咬管子，据说有这样习惯的人会很喜欢接吻。王子异又靠近了他一些，蔡徐坤拿开塑料杯，放去了一边，任那人牵过手，小心虔诚地含住自己的嘴唇。

这个房间的设施简陋，蔡徐坤不愿意在这里做爱，他环抱着王子异的脖子，顺从地让那人抱住腰，在亲吻间隙说：“我们回家，去车上也行，反正不要在这里。”

王子异还不能走，他的作业还没完成呢，他不得不放开蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤以为两人要离开，不想王子异只是坐在椅子上，脑袋埋在他颈窝，环着他的腰，闷声不说话。他这样长久不动，蔡徐坤也猜到他的意思。蔡徐坤想生气，却又生不太出来，他捏着王子异的耳朵，狠狠训道：“你欠我一顿饱饭。”

王子异抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的，问：“那我可以用豆角炒肉抵吗？”

“想得美！”蔡徐坤二话不说回绝了，但那人并没有被打击，反而笑了开来。他的笑让蔡徐坤有一瞬间恍神，他抬手抚摸着王子异嘴唇的轮廓，又盖住王子异的眼睛，颤抖着回到王子异面前，轻轻碰了碰刚刚描绘过的地方。

他的吻如蜻蜓点水，王子异本要揽着他的腰加深，但被蔡徐坤拦了下来，他依旧捂着王子异的眼睛，另一只手扶着王子异的脖子，说：“你不能真就这么不回家了。”

蔡徐坤的语气令王子异生出许多愧疚，他拿下蔡徐坤的手，吻了吻他的掌心，说：“不会的，这周就回家。”

之后的几天，蔡徐坤都没太找过王子异，那人也没找他，只是在临近周五时联系了陈娇，问蔡徐坤几点可以到家。蔡徐坤本还在烦新产品的推广方案，而陈娇伏在他耳边轻轻敲的几个字，就如酷夏里的一杯冰可乐。他不想表现，但语气早已出卖了他的雀跃。魏元看了眼陈娇，女秘书没待多久，见蔡徐坤没有其他吩咐就退出了会议室。

蔡徐坤回家的时间比预计的要晚，为赶时间，新品的推广方案这周就要定。蔡徐坤横竖都不满意，拖拖拉拉，周末还要加班。蔡徐坤现在睡懒觉的机会越来越少，早起的次数却越来越多，短缺的睡眠几乎逼着他的情绪到达临界点，连陪他回家的魏元都不敢在车上继续汇报工作，不过路上车也少，怎么都不够把一件事讲清楚的。

王子异已经把饭菜都做好了，保姆帮了忙，但大部分都是他做的。蔡徐坤嘴上说着没力气吃，手上的动作却很诚实地去拿了筷子。只是他确实没吃两口就困了，王子异让保姆送上水果，蔡徐坤说不用。他就着王子异的胳膊起身，不情不愿地洗了个澡，然后钻进了被窝。

王子异跟着他，也随他上了床。他已经洗过了，身上还留着沐浴露单单的香味。他从后抱着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤舒服地哼了声，说：“太累了……”王子异没等到蔡徐坤的下文，对方就已经睡着了。光洁的脖子就在王子异嘴边，但为了不吵醒蔡徐坤，他并没有继续动作。两人保持着拥抱的姿势一直睡到了天明，蔡徐坤难得比王子异醒得还早，那人的手还搭在他腰上。蔡徐坤转过身，在黑暗中细细端详着王子异的脸。

王子异以前问过他为什么喜欢自己，蔡徐坤反问王子异是否相信一见钟情。他的答案不言而喻，王子异则是受宠若惊。也不知是为了掩饰，还是打消王子异的疑虑，蔡徐坤又补充了一句，“你样子是喜欢的类型，至于我们是否能够长久，还要看性格是否合适。”

两人从交往到现在也有两年时间了，过往种种在蔡徐坤看来，似乎都不太重要。他重新抬手覆上王子异的眼睛，微微挪动身体，轻触那人的嘴唇，随后深深叹了口气。

魏元还算机灵，他在蔡徐坤吃早饭期间发来了修改后的方案，蔡徐坤当下认可，具体效果还要看团队作业。

周末的班暂时不需要加了，这也让蔡徐坤瞬间神清气爽起来。

王子异看了眼重新拿起面包的蔡徐坤，问他怎么突然高兴起来了，蔡徐坤揪了一小块吐司塞进嘴里，边嚼边伸脚到王子异腿间，有一下没一下的踩着他的胯下的二两肉，问：“你今天什么安排？周末还要上课吗？”

王子异握住他的脚腕，说：“老师请假了，她要回学校监考。”

“那还真不巧。”蔡徐坤踩得更大胆了些，脚趾故意去撩王子异的裤裆，王子异见他心情是真的好，干脆也放下吃了一半的早餐，干脆将蔡徐坤的脚揣进自己了自己的裤子里。他今天穿了个四角裤，很宽松，适合蔡徐坤来闹。性器勃起得快，可能因为是清晨的关系，体液吐得也多。龟头又烫又湿，把蔡徐坤的脚底板沾得黏黏糊糊。蔡徐坤红着脸，身子沉了一半在座位，长腿被王子异完全控制，被他的阴茎奸淫，他有些坐不住了，王子异再用那肉根撞他，他就要掉到桌子下面了。

好在王子异知道适时收手，在蔡徐坤还没反应过来的时候，将他那双白嫩的脚掏了出来，却又不给那人喘息的空间和时间，几乎一步越到蔡徐坤面前，用高大的身体笼罩着哆哆嗦嗦想要在座位上坐好的蔡徐坤。

“吃饱了吗？还能吃下另一顿吗？”

这另一顿是什么，蔡徐坤看了眼王子异隆起的胯间，心知肚明。

他低着头，重新解开王子异的裤子，释放出那沉甸甸的肉茎。细嫩的手抚摸着阴茎上的脉络，感受着他在掌间跳动的脉搏。打湿他脚心的粘液这会儿也沾湿了他的手心，蔡徐坤抬起眼，望着王子异，然后一点点地，将那散发着腥膻味的大家伙，吃进了嘴里。

蔡徐坤口交的技术不太过关，他的技巧不多，王子异也舍不得弄他，抵着舌头戳弄几下，就要往外撤。蔡徐坤却不肯，他扶着王子异的腿，放松了喉咙，忍着不适吞吐。紧致的喉管所带来的快感是天然的，比起没有技巧的吞吐要舒爽得多。王子异随着蔡徐坤的动作摆了几下腰，便按着蔡徐坤，硬是将被吃得透亮的性器从蔡徐坤嘴里抽了出来。

蔡徐坤有些委屈的看向王子异，问他是不是舒服，王子异抹掉他嘴角的津液，说：“不舒服，不如你下面的嘴舒服。”

他说完便把蔡徐坤抱到了桌上，吻落得来势汹汹，蔡徐坤几乎被他推到，王子异的手已经伸进了他的裤子里，揉捏着他的阴户，引得他身体阵阵颤栗。蔡徐坤被他抠得腿软，桌子又实在不舒服，于是揽紧了王子异，说：“回卧室，不要在这儿，桌子好硬。”

王子异却像没听见，手上的力气更大了，弄得蔡徐坤下面都是水，蔡徐坤推不动他，也逃不开，只能撑着上半身，维持平衡。这种姿势始终碍事，王子异与他接吻时，他无法环抱面前这个人，他几次撤开胳膊，都会因为摇摇欲坠的身体而只能选择放开王子异。来回几次，让蔡徐坤都恼火了，王子异才终于将人抱了起来。用火热的阴茎顶着蔡徐坤早已湿透的裤缝，边顶边将人带进卧室。


	6. Chapter 6

王子异差不多学了两个月的表演，按理来说应该是摸到了一点儿边，但真实情况却截然相反。他暗自苦恼，却没有把自己的烦闷带回家。每个周末，都按时出现与蔡徐坤过夜。他不善隐瞒和掩饰，蔡徐坤很早就察觉了他的不对劲，本不想干预太多，直到陈娇小声提醒他王子异有要看心理医生的趋势，蔡徐坤便不得不插手了。

王子异一个月后要去试镜一部主旋律电影，导演是八代中的佼佼者，从不看资方脸色。蔡徐坤这方面没门路，只好给秦奋施压。秦奋说嘉星于情于理都会有演员去，至于能塞进去几个就不知道了。圈子里演员那么多，谁都想在献礼上露脸，这么大的戏，谁敢开后门？至于王子异的试镜机会，秦奋不知道怎么来的，但这么听来，这机会王子异是抓不住了。蔡徐坤让秦奋想办法，秦奋哪里想得到，还说蔡徐坤对王子异太在意，总想办些自己管辖范围外的事。

蔡徐坤冷哼一声，他自己要是能办到，还轮得到秦奋在这里教他做人？直到最后，两人都没计划出个可行的办法，蔡徐坤只能让秦奋再为王子异寻个更加优秀的老师，至于结果，都看王子异自己的造化。

蔡徐坤的方向选对了，王子异适合因材施教，虽然短短一个月的成效并不能化腐朽为神奇，但至少也能让王子异脱离沮丧，逐渐重拾信心。随着试镜日期的临近，王子异可支配的时间越来越少，他还有更多需要去学习和准备的事情，周末之约收不住，只能跟蔡徐坤道歉，希望得到对方的谅解。他还不知道自己的老师是蔡徐坤点明要换的，但就是没有这件事，他对蔡徐坤三个月来对他的包容和支持都心怀感激。

公布结果那天的天气很好，太阳很大，本该是严冬后的温暖，却反常地让这个两面落地窗的会议室异常炎热。蔡徐坤不耐烦地听着下属的汇报，在纸上画了好几个不满意的地方，魏元坐在一旁，悄悄看他的文稿，密密麻麻地，写了一片。

生科这边蔡徐坤管得不错，蔡成培满意，打算让他接手一部分相关产业的创投业务，蔡徐坤一听头都大，他再也不想跟分子式打交道，蔡成培问他想做什么，蔡徐坤胡乱说了个科技软件。英引资本倒还真有针对于科技类的创投业务，蔡成培说既然蔡徐坤有兴趣，倒是可以做做。他强调自己不指望蔡徐坤赚钱，只希望蔡徐坤在他还在未退休之前多学些东西，蔡徐坤心想说得好听，投出去了钱却没赚，可不就是亏吗，到时候他可不信蔡成培能这么潇洒。

这会议持续了三个多小时，几个高层坐在密闭的会议室里，生生错过了午饭。会后蔡徐坤还要单独与人谈话，而王子异的电话就在这时进来了，蔡徐坤瞅了眼屏幕，还是在旁人的好奇中按了接听。

听得出王子异的雀跃，蔡徐坤被他的语调感染，不由翘了翘嘴角，坐在他办公室里的人都很好奇，他们示意魏元，魏元却像没看见一样，紧盯着自己的电脑。

“那你晚上什么安排？”蔡徐坤刻意背过了身，他原本是想问王子异今晚回不回家，又怕给被人知道，语气也是含含糊糊的。王子异这才意识到他身边可能有人，于是长话短说，“回家。等我吃饭？”

试镜之后，剧组还需一段的准备，才会让演员进组，他则利用之间的间隔继续充实自身，只不过他现在每天都会回家，至于陆稔的担心，倒是一次都没有出现过。

说来现在这样的相处模式对王子异而言也很新颖——除了那个美食综艺，他确实很少长时间在外工作，但还是少不了三天两头往外跑。现在他每天除了上课，偶尔做做音乐外，就没有其他工作了，至多拍个杂志，做个采访，半天搞定。他这一个月连续每天回家，与蔡徐坤吃完饭，看电影，有时候蔡徐坤会把工作带回家做，王子异还会在书房陪他开电话会议。

这份体验不论是对王子异，还是蔡徐坤都是全新的，长久的朝夕相处让他们因为一点点生活琐事拌嘴，生活用品混合难分，衣柜也逐渐合二为一。他们的身形不一样，衣服很少穿错，如果有蔡徐坤的元素出现在王子异身上，那一定是他刻意买的。他不太需要问王子异喜欢什么，看到适合他的，一般也是他喜欢的。他这回多在造型师那里订了几套衣服，陈娇去拿时，还以为是工作室弄错了。

“徐坤总喜欢这种吗？”陈娇看了看码，问：“Erik，你确定啊？”

“对啊，你看，账单不也是给他审过吗？”

“你觉得他会看账单吗？”陈娇又将清单和衣服对照了一遍，决定还是先拿回去再说，没想到蔡徐坤看到那件花里胡哨的衣服也没说话，只是示意陈娇放在一旁，晚些司机会先拿回家。蔡徐坤上班时的着装不至于古板，但也万万不到可以这样鲜艳来办公室的地步。就算是创投那边，分析师们可以穿得休闲，但作为老板的他，衣柜里总是那几个颜色和版型。他有时周六日也会被临时约去见人，陈娇挺久没看到蔡徐坤穿些轻松的服饰了。

陈娇正要出去，魏元正好过来，他递了份创投那边的投资书，蔡徐坤瞥了眼，说没兴趣。他拒绝得干脆，听得陈娇、魏元均是一愣。蔡徐坤似乎也察觉了自己有些武断，示意魏元坐下，让陈娇将衣服拿走，免得司机进来打扰他们。

那晚蔡徐坤将投资书带回了家，两脚踩在王子异的腿上，怀里抱着葡萄，边吃边问：“你会觉得这种软件好用吗？”

王子异合上文件，摇摇头，说不懂，蔡徐坤眉头一皱，负气似得蹬了他一眼，“怎么会不懂？！”

王子异假惺惺地惨叫两声，又握住蔡徐坤的脚踝，将人拖近了些，蔡徐坤放下怀里拿缸葡萄，伸出手臂去环王子异的脖子。他胸口的布料有些凉，想来可能是冰葡萄落下的温度。王子异说他爱吃独食，也不给自己吃一个。蔡徐坤加重了呼吸，边哼边说王子异不是过午不食吗，他可不想多此一问。王子异笑他狡猾，捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，让他把嘴巴张开，他偷一些蔡徐坤嘴里吃剩的。

蔡徐坤被他吻得几乎喘不过气来，王子异的舌头扫过他口腔每个角落，好像真要从他这里吃葡萄。王子异亲到他缺氧，才意犹未尽地将他放开，颇为遗憾地说：“阿坤可真小气，什么都没留。”蔡徐坤不知什么时候改坐到王子异身上了，他扶着王子异的肩，身体随着喘息微微起伏。王子异扶着他的腰，缓缓掀开他的衣服，从下摆伸进去一双手，又准又狠地握住了蔡徐坤不大的乳房，拇指摩梭着蔡徐坤的乳头，说：“那我吃这个葡萄好不好啊？”

蔡徐坤被他吸得坐不住了，被咬住的乳肉又疼又爽，没有被嘴巴安抚的，被手揉成了各种形状，他软着腰，倒在了沙发上。他的两腿不知羞地勾着王子异的腰，让那人趴在自己上，屁股还不老实地往上抬，在王子异胯间来回磨蹭，嘴里小声叫着子异，子异。

他最懂得如何勾引王子异，单单是这样的气声都能把王子异迷得魂牵梦绕。王子异说他是自己的骚老婆，蔡徐坤捂着脸打他肩，表面不承认，实际上被他低沉的嗓音引得又浪出了一波水。两人就在沙发上干了一炮，蔡徐坤在高潮后不想动，而王子异则拿过他的手机，又拿起自己的，默不作声地打字。

“干嘛啊你。”蔡徐坤不是不信任他，只是单纯好奇，王子异随后将手机塞回蔡徐坤的手里，说：“你试着用几天，看看这个笔记本能不能赚钱。”

“神经病。”蔡徐坤一直不懂为什么还会有人孜孜不倦的开发记事软件，市场竞争激烈，自身又没有显著的差异化竞争力。

“试试吧，我都付费了。”

“什么啊！”蔡徐坤忙去找取消，王子异又把他的手机拿走了，说：“用的是我的账号，就当是我对你的工作的小小支持。”

客厅的灯早在他坐上王子异腿上时就被关掉了，这里的楼层高，周围没有其他可以比肩的建筑，使得两人窥探彼此只能借助窗外的月光，和此刻手机屏幕的背光。蔡徐坤枕着王子异的胳膊，从他的角度去看，正好可以看到王子异优越的下巴和高挺的鼻梁，他突然笑了，仰起头，用鼻尖碰了下王子异的下颚的胡渣，说：“真是，小小的支持。”


	7. Chapter 7

陆稔在王子异进组前给他安排了几位导演的见面，他们多数是电视剧的，只有一个是电影的。电影导演比较年轻，是新锐，可惜王子异跟他聊得并不投机，对方的想法过于跳跃，他跟不太上。许是陆稔念着他要回家，这些见面都被安排在了下午，少数没办法调节的，才在晚上。即便如此，王子异也会提出早点走。他养生男孩的称号是写在资料里的，大家对他早退都见怪不怪，最多调侃一句“原来不是人设”。

蔡徐坤是家里的那个夜猫子，工作无聊了，要从王子异那儿听些故事。但王子异不会讲故事，硬邦邦的语气，毫无变化的表情，本来应该有趣的事情，被他讲得索然无味。蔡徐坤不知道他的表演学去了哪里，别到时候真跟做饭一样，电视上演情深几许，可到他这里，连段情话都说不清楚。

这些无中生有的猜测只能调剂心情，让蔡徐坤烦忧的大头在王子异离开的时间。他要拍两部戏，先是主旋律，那是个电影，时间不需要太久，拍完后他又要拍个都市剧，拖拖拉拉的，时间都只能给个预估。

他找王子异就是图能时常见，结果艺人的工作性质容不得蔡徐坤那些设想。这是很矛盾的一件事，男人都会有些事业心，好伴侣也该鼓励支持，可王子异一旦成名，那他陪在蔡徐坤身边的时间只会越来越少。撇开这些不说，如果王子异没踏入娱乐圈，蔡徐坤也不会发现他。他不能改变这个大前提。

王子异知道他不高兴，与他开玩笑说他们循序渐进了，上次是三个月，这回可能是四个月。他的嘴真是笨，说些虚情假意的话安慰人都不会。蔡徐坤板着脸，王子异摸了摸鼻子，本是要解释的，结果蔡徐坤只留给了他一个背影。

“坤……”王子异不知所措地唤了声，蔡徐坤垂了下肩膀，他摆摆手，“没事。”

王子异绕到他面前，轻轻揽过蔡徐坤的胳膊说：“对不起，我应该跟你商量一下的，但是当时……”

“你总有许多逼不得已。”蔡徐坤拂开王子异的手，他看了眼王子异，随后又摇了摇头，“你先去睡吧，我想一个人待会儿。”

之后的几天，蔡徐坤都没怎么理王子异，这也往王子异陷入了失落和矛盾里。他喜欢蔡徐坤，自然会被对方的情绪影响，但他又不想因此放弃这一系列难得的机会，否则他在事业上将会一直碌碌无为。

两个组拍摄的时间上有些交叉，王子异进组主旋律后，需要请假一天去参加都市剧的开机仪式。他不苟言笑的样子被粉丝拍了个清清楚楚，女孩们在私下感慨着王子异在历练后更成熟更帅了，显然对他平日里温和谦逊的样子已经免疫，迫不及待地想要换胃口。倒是临时空降的同组合成员朱正廷察觉到了他的不对劲。王子异离开前，朱正廷请他吃了顿饭。饭桌上王子异心不在焉，他一直看手机，应该是在等消息。朱正廷以为是剧组的，王子异却能大方的承认，是等蔡徐坤的。

这句话不听好奇，听了折寿。朱正廷想起陆稔背后的感慨，说王子异傻，被小恩小惠收买，不知为自己打算。两人之间的交往不过就是塔尖上的人的娱乐游戏，他还真因为几句甜言蜜语忘了身份，以为自己能和蔡徐坤能天长地久。

朱正廷跟王子异认识挺久了，集训营时两人住对门，晚上时常串宿舍。他那会儿是知道王子异有交往对象，还觉得没什么大不了的。他跟王子异是同龄，觉得谈恋爱很正常，但要藏好，皆大欢喜；若藏不好，星途惨淡。他从不好奇王子异的对象是谁，一直到有天撞到他俩在接吻，才知道是个男的。至于知道蔡徐坤这个名字，还是他认识了范丞丞之后的事。

朱正廷是陆稔嘴里会为自己打算的正面例子，这次机会，就是他开口向范丞丞讨来的。只是朱正廷并不认同陆稔所谓的聪明懂事，他倒是羡慕王子异，羡慕他天真、一腔热血，甚至飞蛾扑火。喜欢一个人没有错，不愿以利益衡量二人关系也没有错，想要爱情可以长久更是人类对美好事物的本能渴望，这些都不能算错。

可惜他这些话不能跟陆稔说，也不能跟王子异说。王子异离开后，朱正廷在剧组待到很晚才回酒店。他只是个小配角，没有他的戏，他就在一旁学习。许是知道他背后是谁，大家对他也算是客气。他们组合里并不是谁都像王子异那样可以有个专门跟着的助理，因为朱正廷拍戏，陆稔才给他找了个剧组的。两人都不熟悉，客客气气的，用得并不顺手。

朱正廷回到屋子，惊奇发现范丞丞在房间，对方在抽烟，见他回来，颇为不悦地问他怎么这么晚，他见朱正廷傻愣愣地站在原地没动，又不悦地皱起眉头，说：“你聋了？”

朱正廷这才回过神，笑盈盈地说自己在剧组看人拍戏，又匆匆忙忙地去洗澡，生怕再耽误大少爷的时间。

范丞丞靠在床上玩手机，听到朱正廷出来，随口问了句学了些什么。朱正廷小心翼翼地坐到床边，边擦头发边措辞。他说话含含糊糊的，听得范丞丞不耐烦。朱正廷回来路上的心情不太好，他无聊看了微博，有人说他靠着手段给自己挣了个角色。意思是这么个意思，用词可就不是这么温和了。那其中还有见缝插针讽刺王子异的，说这样一块饼也会被人分，王子异真是没用。王子异的形象确实太老实了些，好像谁都能借他的肩膀踩一脚，事实也是这样，如果没有蔡徐坤护他，他……

朱正廷很难一心二用，范丞丞见他心不在焉，放下手机，又问：“除了看人拍戏，就没干别的了？”

“跟子异……就是同一个组合的同事，一起吃了顿饭。”朱正廷说完又后悔了，这种小事，范丞丞应该是没兴趣的，没想到范丞丞哦了声，又重新拿起手机，说：“蔡徐坤的人？”

“嗯？嗯。”朱正廷点点头，说：“他在另一个剧组。今天过来参加开机仪式。”朱正廷又不知道怎么继续了，跟范丞丞继续聊王子异吗？这似乎没有必要，但说别的，他大概也不喜欢听。朱正廷对外总是人来疯的，跟谁似乎都能很快混熟，但到了范丞丞面前就像只闷鹌鹑。

范丞丞见他半天没音，又不耐烦地抬眼问：“他在的那个剧组你想去吗？”

“啊？我不想，听说是战争群戏，角色也不好争取。陆稔说，蔡先生花了很大力气……”

他还没说完，就被范丞丞的嗤之以鼻打断，他说：“愚蠢。”

朱正廷不敢再说下去了，而范丞丞也没再让他说。他在睡着前，一直都在想，范丞丞这句话，到底是在骂自己，还是跟蔡徐坤不对盘？

范丞丞对蔡徐坤是没太多好感，他不屑情比金坚这种把戏，蔡徐坤当下的做派，只会让他觉得可笑。

没想到人可真不能念叨，之后的几个月范丞丞可是没少见到蔡徐坤——两人被绑在一起，做影视基地的高档酒店项目。范丞丞的姐姐还让他多跟蔡徐坤学习，说他澳洲那个生科的产业园做得挺不错的。范丞丞懒懒抬眼，问那蔡徐坤来搞什么酒店啊。姐姐也不知道，可能蔡成培想让他多熟悉一些家里的业务吧。

两人大概一周要见一次，基本都是在影视城这边。高档酒店在这里是稀缺资源，有时候大剧组来了，一住就是半年的情况也不少。他跟蔡徐坤的房间是好不容易从人家嘴里抠出来的肉，范丞丞想想都很可笑。他们住的地方跟王子异剧组住的很紧，这个房间蔡徐坤直接包了下来给王子异住。按理说是该避险的，但也不知道蔡徐坤心里怎么想的，他一点都介意范丞丞见到王子异。有时肚子饿了，又要王子异给他做夜宵，切水果，像是炫耀，又像是故意让范丞丞眼馋。范丞丞心想自己跟他不熟啊，有必要吗？

范丞丞的肚子不争气，更不争气的是他的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着王子异。蔡徐坤问他看这么仔细，是想让朱正廷学着也做几道好菜吗？

范丞丞不屑一顾，说：“他笨手笨脚，能做什么。”

“我听子异说，他做菜还不错。”

范丞丞无不嘲讽地笑道：“他说的？你身边这个和事佬眼里有什么事儿是出错的吗？”

蔡徐坤撇了撇嘴，未置可否。说来奇怪，两人关系不咸不淡，可说起各自床伴来，语气却是莫名其妙的熟稔。

王子异已经坐回另一间屋里看剧本了，蔡徐坤又唤他来，他说：“我一个人吃多不好，你也给范总弄些？”

王子异正要去，就听范丞丞喊不用了，无功不受禄，吃不起这苹果。蔡徐坤哈哈大笑，说无功不受禄这五个字可不是范丞丞的风格，他最喜欢贪天之功吗？怎么这会儿还讲究起来。他得意的样子让范丞丞心里窝火，但范丞丞又不愿意吃，只能生生换了个话题。他倒没想到王子异那么听蔡徐坤的话，没过多久，一盘切好的红富士就被送了进来，逼得范丞丞只能僵硬地回了句谢谢。


	8. Chapter 8

王子异的戏拍了多久，蔡徐坤就来了多久。但他很少出现，只有在后半程时，应范丞丞的邀约去了片场。他之前从没来过，对一切都很好奇，可惜不能表现，只能装酷。范丞丞比他大方，可能是已经习惯这样的环境了，跟导演摄像都很熟悉。他会直接叫朱正廷来身边，大家也都见怪不怪。蔡徐坤可不敢这样，被范丞丞嘲笑过是虚张声势，他说得倒也没错，蔡徐坤不敢这样公开的宣告自己和王子异之间的关系，他还是想保护王子异的。

王子异在片场从春中过到秋初，粉丝戏称他成了个横漂。期间他过了个生日，说不上多隆重，但在那个环境下，已经算是比较高调了。剧组用微博给他发了生日祝福，公司也早早联系了圈内一些王子异曾有过交集艺人给他录视频。说实话，那个视频给他的触动并不是太大，里面有许多人他都不太记得是否见过的，结果这样一说，他还得一一回礼感谢。

他坐在房间里，戴晶晶在不远处，正在跟宣传打电话。她说话声音不大，王子异也没多注意听。他好不容易把感谢的话都回复完了，已经十一点多了。他的私人手机还没动静，也就是蔡徐坤一直没有跟他说话。王子异有些失落地放下工作手机，手里握着另一部，翻来覆去地解锁。他的屏保是蔡徐坤锁骨上窝处的一颗痣，照片被放得很大，只有痣的一块被凸显，看得出是一张很亲近的照片，成像虽不清晰，气氛却有一种隐约的艳情。

这是他趁着蔡徐坤睡觉时偷拍的，他还有另外一张，是那颗痣被他吻过后，留下齿痕的那样，是他的收藏之一。

他这个生日很快就要过了，戴晶晶跟宣传对完了文案，正在跟他汇报，王子异神游太虚，一个字都没听进去。这时有人敲门，王子异一下跃了起来，急急忙忙要去开，戴晶晶把他拦下，自己去了。

门外是朱正廷，王子异很失望，却又不得不强颜欢笑。朱正廷带了礼物来，他说自己刻意等到这个时候，要做给王子异最后一个说生日快乐的人。他这招在范丞丞身上用过，效果还不错，但此刻在王子异面前，他并没有那些别样的心思。朱正廷的礼并不重，没给他留不收的余地。他第二天还有戏，同王子异到了句晚安就走了。范丞丞在知道蔡徐坤把房间包下后也有样学样，朱正廷现在就住王子异隔壁。

指针马上就要走到十二点了，蔡徐坤那边还是没有表示。王子异是有点失望的，但也不是不能理解，这两周蔡徐坤确实忙了起来，来他这里的时间少了，原来都会过夜的，这两次差点连面都见不上。

去年蔡徐坤在万和苑为他庆得生，他晚上还要卡点发微博，蛋糕吃到一半，被戴晶晶的电话打断。一般微博运营他都是让团队代劳的，但生日这条，他想自己发。蔡徐坤也不是多在乎那蛋糕，但看王子异捧着手机紧张兮兮的样子，不禁酸溜溜地说：“哪儿有人自己生日还哄粉丝开心的。”

王子异没搭他的话，而是掀了一点奶油，点到蔡徐坤嘴唇上，然后一口咬住了那瓣朱峰，边吸边品，“你真好吃。”

戴晶晶离开了，屋里只剩下王子异一个人。他将自己摔进床里，试图让自己入眠。就在他迷迷糊糊就要睡着时，电话响了。是熟悉的铃声，王子异几乎是本能反应般地接通了电话，他坐起身，但电话那头却一直没有声音。他皱起眉，怕蔡徐坤按错了，于是先唤了句，“阿坤？”

“还醒着？这么晚了。”蔡徐坤还怕他睡了，看来是自己多虑了。这会儿已经11:59了，蔡徐坤抬起表，数着秒针，说：“王子异，生日快乐。”

礼物第二天才到，蔡徐坤说他这边临时有突发事件，耽误了，等解决完了，航班都没了。他想过一些迂回些的替代方法，但最后的结果都是他赶不上13日到达，既然如此，他不如第二天再去。

他送给王子异的是一只表，价格不菲，样式别致，王子异很喜欢，拆开后就戴上了。他的戏是下午的，但中午前就要去准备了。蔡徐坤难得起了个早，他要补觉，王子异一直陪着他，直到剧组来找人。

跟他一起化妆的还有其他几个演员，造型师送来衣服，看到了王子异手上的表，惊奇地说这是这两天法国才上的新款。倒是王子异身边也在化妆的男三不以为意，说他大惊小怪。王子异穿着打扮一向讲究，他不差钱，弄块新款表来，没什么稀奇。造型师可不这么认为，这表还是限量呢，全世界就三千块，超级难买。他对着王子异那块表看了又看，换做以前王子异可能就摘下来给他看了，但这是蔡徐坤送给他的礼物，他很保护的，所以换衣服时，还特意给戴晶晶保管。

王子异晚上回去，以为迎接他的是一个空荡荡的房间，不想蔡徐坤还在里面，捧着一碗爆米花，在看电影。他特意多请了一天的假，主要还是想放松放松。他在屋里懒了一天，还是不愿意多动。王子异出现后，他更腻人了，像没了腿，洗澡都要王子异抱。

这个浴室很宽敞，浴缸在中心，尺寸也不错，容纳两个人绰绰有余。蔡徐坤被王子异环在怀里洗头发，他像极了一只猫，随着王子异的动作摇头晃脑。王子异为他冲掉泡沫后，情不自禁地开始吻他脖子，蔡徐坤扶着他的腿，问他明天什么戏，“我怕抓伤你。”

他不熟悉剧组的生活，刚开始来时，很是肆无忌惮地在王子异身上留下痕迹，结果很不巧王子异要拍裸上身的戏，只能请导演把拍摄往后延。之后王子异都会特意看之后的安排，好在露的机会也不多，只有一次，他就没让蔡徐坤碰他。蔡徐坤在他面前脾气很大，差点就要把王子异踢下床，他只能扛着他的腿，压着他的小母猫解释，那之后，蔡徐坤都学会问了，免得又给王子异添麻烦。

“明天没事，只是不能亲脖子。”王子异说完便去吻蔡徐坤的喉结，蔡徐坤笑着推他说自己第二天是要见人的，王子异这才悻悻松开口，垂着眼说：“那我只能到床上亲你了。”

“为什么？”蔡徐坤笑着问，王子异的手沿着他的腰，往下伸，抚摸着他的大腿和三角地带说：“因为我要亲这里。”

他很快得偿所愿地把蔡徐坤的下体亲得都是痕迹，蔡徐坤根本没力气阻止他，只能听之任之。他枕在王子异肩头，一抬眼就看到了放在床头的手表，突然想起了陈娇给他表前的提醒，“保养的电话留的也是你的，地址是万和苑。”

手表金贵，每年要做一次保养，还会有专人上门上弦。他订时没想那么多，这会儿才后知后觉是有些不方便的。不过，送出去的礼物，他也没必要操心。他只是想到了，就这样顺便告诉王子异，而这些话在王子异心里却异常熨帖，觉得蔡徐坤永远这样周到，他忍不住又吻上了蔡徐坤，说：“我会好好使用它的。”

很多人收到贵重礼物都会选择珍藏，或者干脆不收，这点倒是从没发生在王子异身上。他从没有因为蔡徐坤送的礼物过于贵重而不收，蔡徐坤给他买东西也是，从不看价格，只管好不好看，适不适合他。这点上，两人可以说是相当默契，而蔡徐坤跟王子异在一起的轻松，也是由这些细小的生活琐碎一点点堆砌起来。


	9. Chapter 9

蔡徐坤去日本的计划来得临时，他几乎没有什么准备行李的时间，大部分精力都用在跟下属开会、了解情况上。陈娇帮他把行李送上飞机，魏元在整理之前会议纪要，蔡徐坤在跟专家谈事情，陈娇正要离开，蔡徐坤突然叫住她，陈娇以为还有吩咐，等了好一阵，都不见有下文。

王子异一直都没有被正式通知到这个行程，他等到半夜，联系了陈娇才被告知，陈娇为蔡徐坤说话，说他是忙忘了，王子异理解，挂电话前，向陈娇道了谢。

他再收到蔡徐坤亲自发的消息，是四天后了，蔡徐坤应该是才把手上的事情理顺，有了一点空余的时间，告诉他自己会在外半个月。王子异这会儿正是休假状态，他没有太犹豫，问蔡徐坤介不介意自己去日本找他。蔡徐坤先是一愣，他当然不介意。

“你在日本有工作？”

“唔，目前没有，需要我让陆稔联系一下吗？”

“那倒是没有必要……”

蔡徐坤下午还有一场会议，魏元坐在他左手边，他可以明显察觉到了蔡徐坤心情的转变。他不禁打量着老板，心里推敲这短短一个午休，是谁给蔡徐坤带去了好消息。他猜了一下午都没猜出来，晚上合作方宴请，蔡徐坤喝了酒，陪女士跳了舞，魏元悄悄拍了张照发给陈娇，问她般不般配。陈娇正在整理房间，翻了个白眼，没理他。

蔡徐坤那晚喝了不少，双方都很尽兴。他是在醉宿中睁眼，头疼欲裂，还好魏元及时送来了醒酒药。他在床上赖到午饭时间，魏元叫了餐车，但蔡徐坤没有胃口，他时不时注意手机，心情似乎又回去了。

老板的脾气多变又难以揣测，魏元小心试探，蔡徐坤却不与他兜弯，直截了当地说：“还不如让陈娇跟过来。”陈娇在，可以告诉他王子异到哪里了，什么时候到酒店，路上顺不顺利，而不是像魏元一样，跟傻子似得，让他干等。

魏元也知道自己在某些事上不如陈娇机敏，老板对他不满意，他更不敢多言，找了个理由，先离开了。

蔡徐坤这气一半撒在魏元身上，一半还有埋怨王子异，个呆子，怎么不知道联系他呢。

这当然也不能怪王子异，蔡徐坤昨天自知道他来后，断断续续给他发了许多信息，都是些零碎的小事，需要这个，需要那个，让王子异给他拿来日本。王子异整理了满满一箱，中途还问陈娇，关于蔡徐坤之后的行程。

他之后没有事，就是忍不住使唤王子异，要用这些琐事确定王子异要来日本了。工作的繁忙搅乱了蔡徐坤的生活节奏，让他无暇多顾风花雪月。即便有空，他也未必会提出这样的要求。不管王子异视蔡徐坤与他之间多么平等，但对于蔡徐坤而言，他始终认为自己的主动权和灵活性要比王子异大得多。他宁愿多劳累一点自己，也不愿王子异因他而惹上麻烦。

蔡徐坤并没想到王子异还带了戴晶晶，本还雀跃的脸，在看到电梯间多出的一个人时，瞬间塌了下去。戴晶晶放下行李就走了，蔡徐坤问：“你还带助理？你不是说在日本没有工作吗？”

“我找陆稔安排了个理由让我来。”王子异环着蔡徐坤的腰，偏头去亲他。他的吻落得又细又密，但每一下都像蜻蜓点水。蔡徐坤被他亲得痒，他没定性，被王子异亲得不过瘾，便追着他要。他主动的样子可爱坦率，王子异很快就舍不得逗他了，一切主动权都交给了他，让他指挥着自己将柔软的屁股拖住，抱起，将人带回卧室，放到床上，鼻子对鼻子，眼睛对眼睛，剥下碍事的衣服，再进入他水润又光滑的温柔乡。

蔡徐坤被他干得双腿几乎勾不住王子异的腰了，他喊着慢点，王子异却咬着他的嘴唇说，这是在惩罚蔡徐坤不告而别。蔡徐坤眼泪一颗颗往外掉，他被王子异操得又麻又爽，后背像通了电，身子忍不住的颤抖，嘴里漏着鼻音，一声声唤着王子异。

王子异身上都是汗，两腿之间完全湿透，都是蔡徐坤的水。肉体碰撞的啪啪声又脆又悦耳，王子异不顾他的呼唤，每一下都干得重而深，他喊蔡徐坤老婆，咬他的耳垂和脖子。他难得露出些不满的在乎，在惩罚蔡徐坤的不告而别。

一场从中午开始的性事，直到傍晚才结束。蔡徐坤累得抬不起胳膊，王子异也因过早起床，加上长时间的米粒未尽，而显得有些体力不支。不过当他听到蔡徐坤喊饿后，还是尽职尽责地下床去拿了菜单，架起枕头，让蔡徐坤躺在他怀里，挑选他喜欢的那些重油，重盐的非健康油炸食物。

两人稍稍休息了一会儿，才慢慢悠悠地下床。行李还在客厅，他们身边没人，自然也没有收拾。王子异本是想打开给蔡徐坤整理的，蔡徐坤却拦了拦他说不用。

“你不是着急用吗？”王子异的眼睛又圆又大又正直，里面总是是盛着真挚的火焰和无限的柔情。这会儿黑色的眼眸里是清澈的懵懂，看得蔡徐坤心生愧疚，却怎么都不肯承认自己只享受在电话里指挥王子异在家里翻箱倒柜的过程，至于这些东西，他倒是不那么在意。

之后蔡徐坤在日本的日子就轻松了，倒是王子异，还真要为陆稔为他安排的工作往外跑。因为是做音乐，蔡徐坤也可以跟着。戴晶晶一个人要伺候两个主子，可谓遇到了职业生涯又一次高峰挑战。

蔡徐坤自称是王子异的经纪人，被人蔡桑蔡桑叫着，听多了，还真对王子异的音乐侃侃而谈。蔡徐坤的兴趣广而杂，大概什么都懂一些，但什么都不算特别精通，如果落到音乐上，他会吉他、钢琴、小提琴、架子鼓，但没有一个可以称得上有造诣。

王子异以前没有机会与蔡徐坤这样相处的机会，现在有了，所以知道了蔡徐坤小时候也是要被送去学兴趣班的，但是哪里有孩子坐得住，所以他总是会逃课，很多东西没学透，也就荒了下来，再大一些时，也没空去学。他不是没有遗憾过，只是这些所谓的才华并无真正的用武之地，也就是这个时候在王子异身边，才想起来。

“那你还想学吗？”王子异问，他语气很是小心，像是怕引起蔡徐坤的伤心事，蔡徐坤倒笑他多愁善感，他摸了摸王子异的脸，轻轻吻了下王子异的嘴角，说：“我会呀，成人钢琴的曲子我也学过几支，否则怎么哄蔡成培开心呀？”

他的乐感很是不错，对王子异的指点也颇有意义，让日本团队的人深以为他是王子异音乐团队里的一员，也不再奇怪为什么王子异来做歌，却只带了一个助手。

王子异实在不善扯谎，每回都闹个红脸，蔡徐坤有办法治他，借了酒店的打印机，打了份合同，让王子异签，蔡徐坤拿着鸡毛令箭，摇身一变，真成了王子异的工作人员。王子异说他聪明，他接得也不含糊，嘴里却埋怨上王子异，说都是他笨，自己才不得已想这么个办法，“你以为我想给你工作吗？”

王子异笑得腼腆，又真情实意地说：“我大材小用，你总是最有办法。”

最有办法迁就他，最有办法两全其美，他可太喜欢蔡徐坤了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

蔡徐坤懂得多，想法多，王子异也愿意听他的，原本计划只有一首歌，也不知道蔡徐坤用了什么办法，又要来了词曲，被扩展成了三首歌。比起演戏，王子异本就更喜欢音乐，只是考虑到事业发展、公司安排，也为了满足自己踏入这个圈子的好奇心，才答应得演戏。他的决定里有许多都是外界因素，真问他的意愿，他其实更想待在自己的小天地里，与音乐和舞蹈相伴。

如今这方天地里，还有了蔡徐坤的位置。王子异欣喜的不得了。蔡徐坤在他眼里又优秀，又有才华，他对于蔡徐坤的感情也愈发浓郁和复杂，从心动、喜爱、欣赏、崇拜，到现在，还有些他以为只会在同僚身上才会感应到意气相投。蔡徐坤是一座他挖不倦的宝藏，王子异每日沉浸甜蜜的惊喜中，时间过得飞快，转眼就到了回国的日子。

王子异在此之前已经做过了延期，鉴于确实改变了工作计划，陆稔即便不情愿，还是同意了。除此之外，陆稔还跟王子异做了商量，他这拍戏的日子估计一时半会的不会结束，期间还会掺杂参加一两个综艺活动，一直到明年春节前，行程都是满满当当。这也是为什么她只同意王子异在日本再多待四天，也希望王子异可以理解。

她绕了一大圈，王子异却还没听到重点，难得皱了皱眉，在经纪人看不见的地方，表达了自己的不满。

“既然这回歌曲也有了，不如整理一下你之前的作品，开个粉丝见面会吧？”陆稔说完后，王子异的眉头皱的更深了，他轻轻抠着桌上的耳机，过了很久才问陆稔，会不会太草率。陆稔听王子异的意思不想反对，她暗暗松了口气，说只要王子异觉得合适，他们现在就开始排时间、做策划，联系地点和时间。

陆稔话都说到了那个份上，王子异哪里还有什么好“觉得”的余地。她这个安排其实很合适，相信换做除了王子异的任何人都会夸她会随机应变。王子异自是清楚这点，但他就是高兴不起来，他还是觉得太匆忙，自己没有准备得太充分，还有就是陆稔特别提了在日本的歌曲，王子异还想将它们尽善尽美一些，不想它们这么早被人听去。

蔡徐坤不在身边，昨晚他接到一个朋友的电话，对方了解到他在日本，说这边正好有一个论坛，请他去听听，正好见几个“朋友”。蔡徐坤在没进公司前就已经开始接触这样的社交和应酬了，只是那会儿他会根据自己的心情挑选去或者不去，现在就无法这样任性了。

知道他有正事，所以王子异一整天都没去打扰他。王子异这人的性格说白了是有点拧巴，好听一点儿，是坚持。陆稔的方案很好，但他就是不舒坦，一股气憋到晚上还没舒出去。他本想蔡徐坤晚上回家，与他聊聊，却没想到蔡徐坤一夜未归，第二天才给他发信息，说自己要在日本多待几天，晚些回国。

王子异犹犹豫豫，还是没打电话，时间很早，蔡徐坤的信息来得晚，他怕蔡徐坤在睡觉。他收拾好了东西才回信，问他是不是工作上的事情，棘不棘手。蔡徐坤回得很快，这说明他醒了，但他的回答却让王子异不好继续再问——半公半私。

王子异一到国内，就去了公司跟团队开会商量见面会的事。初定方案是小型，只是现在这个时间尴尬，他生日过了，出道纪念日也在上半年，策划列了好几个节日出来，王子异瞅了眼，敲板定感恩节，反正都是回馈粉丝，也名正言顺。一个方案会议拉拉扯扯到夜宵时间，王子异让戴晶晶请大家去吃东西，他就先回家了。

蔡徐坤除了上午的信息，一直都没有再跟王子异联系。他不是第一次这样忙，只是突然的冷却，让王子异有些不大适应，又或者说，他还没有过够在日本的那种生活。

他睡前告诉了蔡徐坤自己11月底会半一个粉丝见面会，至于具体的时间、地点，目前还没有定。第二天开始，团队里就有跟音乐老师接洽的人员了，见面会正式被立项，他们开始着手找场馆，设计舞台等等。

初步构想，人数应该不会太少，2000左右，要求正规舞台，要有大屏和舞美等等。陆稔盯着，小事情都不需要王子异操心，他只需要在正式演出前，空出一周来练舞，以确保演出的效果。当下，王子异还是应该把精力放在表演课和即将参演的综艺上，这些都是他去日本前，陆稔已经交代过的工作。

充实忙碌的工作安排让王子异少有时间可以想念蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤似乎也没想起来，两人之间三天没有联系，最后还是王子异先发的问候，想知道蔡徐坤什么时候能回国。蔡徐坤回得慢，已经第二天下午了，回答还是模棱两可。王子异想他可能比去日本前还要劳累，所以尽量在信息中说自己身边有意思的事，他也想念蔡徐坤的声音，却被蔡徐坤拒绝了通话，他那边不是特别方便。

看来突如其来的冷却，不仅是蔡徐坤被延长的留日时间和来不及面对面的告别，还有蔡徐坤连续几日的态度，都让王子异疑惑和不适。

更多的还是不适，甚至还有点埋怨。

只是一个“嗯”也好啊，王子异重新划开一直没有动静的私人手机，看着置顶的对话框，信息还停留在他昨天那条，“很想你”。

他没有哀怨太久，睡神就来敲门。他早上的行程是杂志拍摄，可惜睡得不安稳，状态太差，戴晶晶看了说化妆师怕是又要不高兴了。王子异没搭话，他一点点喝着牛奶，全当一天用餐。拍摄时，摄影师助理小声问戴晶晶，王子异是不是瘦了。感觉上回为王子异拍照，还要调整灯光，现在正常打光，都能看出他略微有些下凹的脸。

戴晶晶天天见他，没有太大的感觉。王子异一向很自律的，他没胖过，瘦的话，可能是累的吧。戴晶晶没太把助理的话放在心上，等拍摄告一段落，去看效果的时候，戴晶晶才明白助理的意思。明明是会把人拉大的平面照，王子异却在上面显得过于消瘦。

王子异也不是很满意，造型师来调整服装，戴晶晶给他送枸杞茶，王子异也不想喝。戴晶晶这才察觉王子异的不对劲，说：“子异，你都好几天没太吃东西了，刚刚工作人员都说你太瘦了。”

“太累了，没有胃口。”王子异将所有情绪的异常都归罪在了行程上，这件事戴晶晶也无能为力，王子异下午就进摄影棚了，晚上还有一节台词课。

王子异这边调整好后，拍摄继续，选片的时候王子异心不在焉地站在工作台后，摄影师挑了几张问他意见，王子异瞟了一眼，说都可以。私人手机就在戴晶晶手上，王子异刻意没拿，倒是先接过了戴晶晶又去加了热水的枸杞茶。他有点单方面的赌气，要压抑自己对蔡徐坤的期待。这个举动有些幼稚，他又没向蔡徐坤表态，蔡徐坤有自己的事情要顾虑，自然不会时时刻刻都关心他了。

他一面告诫着自己也要专心工作，一面又不住要为蔡徐坤开脱，一心二用不是他的强项，还好现场并不指望他来活跃气氛，当个花瓶也不错。后来他终于熬到了摄影棚里的工作结束，在回公司的路上，忍不住还是打开了私人手机，一开始没有动静，他还没来得及失望，推送提示就接连不断地往外蹦，蔡徐坤回他信息了。

他说王子异在日本做的其中一首歌可以用这个风格的舞美，他一看到这张画就想到了那首歌。他还拍了照片，第一张全景，第二张近景。

“整个布景可以用蓝色的，像大海。”

“我快回来了。”

之后几天，蔡徐坤虽再度消失，王子异却不再像之前那样躁郁了。只是他骚扰陈娇的次数增多，时刻问她蔡徐坤回国的时间。陈娇还没接到蔡徐坤的订票指令，她也不至于为了王子异去问。

两人谁都没想到蔡徐坤自己回来了，魏元早他先一步到，已经去主持会议了，蔡徐坤去办公室喝了口水，也去了会议室。陈娇愣了半天，才想起告诉王子异这件事。她专门说了老板在开会，王子异说没事，他来公司等蔡徐坤。

陈娇放下手机，心里笑话王子异，同时也有疑惑，怎么老板回来的事，王子异不知道。王子异到得很快，陈娇让他在隔壁的会客室先等等蔡徐坤。办公室没有蔡徐坤，陈娇不敢让别人进，王子异也不行。

王子异不在意这些规矩，他因要见到情人而兴奋着呢，连课都取消了，不顾陆稔的不悦，直接来的。陈娇感慨王子异瘦了，感觉脸都是凹的。这话听着耳熟，王子异问真这么明显吗，会不会不好看。陈娇安慰他，不好看不至于，就是觉得他累。

“你刚刚见到徐坤了吗？”

“匆匆见了一面。”

“他有变化吗？”

“那倒没觉得有。”

王子异还打算从陈娇这儿套话，可惜那人还有事，被临时叫走了。本就没多大谈话声的会客室，这会儿是彻底安静了下来。王子异刚跟蔡徐坤在一起的时候，会在这里等他。但随着两人关系的深入，王子异的事业步入正轨，他来找蔡徐坤的次数减少，并且也会挑蔡徐坤在场的时候，他就很少会在来这儿了。

会客室的装潢跟隔壁很像，原本就是一体的。记得蔡徐坤说过，本来就是一间办公室，他为了私密，才隔成两间。26层说大也不大，绝大部分空间都给蔡徐坤用了，比如他的会议室，他的会客厅，还有他的休息室。有时候晚上离开得晚，陈娇都不在，整层楼就他，特别吓人。尤其遇上大风天，他这儿高，就听风呼呼吹。王子异有次开春来找蔡徐坤就是个大风天，两人晚上没回家，是在休息室凑合过了一夜。呼啸的北风似乎特别适合作为性爱的背景音，王子异将蔡徐坤抵在落地的玻璃墙上干。蔡徐坤被他弄得下面湿邋邋的，肿胀的阴蒂就贴在冰冷的玻璃墙上，乳头也被压住了，挤进了乳晕里，让本就不小的深色肉环，变得更加圆润。

蔡徐坤全身都在抖，不知道是被干的还是被冻的，背后是灼热的背，面前是冰冷的墙，他被夹在中间，经历冰火两重天。他是怕凉的，可又忍不住贪。阴蒂被玩得探出了头，贴在玻璃上，很舒服。可他不敢给王子异知道，装模作样地撑着玻璃墙，让王子异轻一点。结果王子异还真的变轻了，他抬起蔡徐坤的腿，将性器一点点往外撤，然后停在入口，就是不再插回去。他喘着粗气，调整着呼吸，问蔡徐坤够不够轻。蔡徐坤根本没有着力点，整个人被王子异托着，赤裸地趴在玻璃墙上，样子狼狈又色情。他的腿被打得很开，蹭在玻璃的部位都痒。王子异问完后真就没动作了，龟头就卡在他的两瓣阴唇间，他只去蔡徐坤的脖子，边舔边咬。

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，身体也冷静了下来，只是王子异亲得他无法理智，他还是想继续做爱。

他微微收了收手指，动着屁股，让王子异把他抱去床上，玻璃又凉又硬。

王子异似乎是才想到这点，忙将蔡徐坤放到背后的床上，他摸着蔡徐坤的膝盖，胸口，那里的皮肤都冰透了。王子异嘴里不断说着对不起，他为蔡徐坤搓膝盖，又用滚烫的舌头去舔蔡徐坤冻硬的乳头。蔡徐坤拽着他的头发，挺着腰说下面也要。他的腿还是没有合上，开得很大，穴口也被他的动作拉开了条缝，黏糊糊的淫水站在阴唇上。

“这里也冷。”他的眼睛就像只勾子，牵着王子异的舌头往下伸。王子异说蔡徐坤骗他，这里明明很热，而且越舔越热，越舔水漏得越多。他不仅在舔，还咬，咬得蔡徐坤不得不合起来腿，夹着他的脖子，双腿勾着那人的背，嘴里淫叫个不停。王子异将整块软肉都吸进了嘴里，人也一使劲，将蔡徐坤折了起来，蔡徐坤顺势想抱住自己的腿，却被王子异打开了手，那人抬起头来，像只被抢了食的狗，随后就是铺天盖地的吻。王子异又进来了，又让蔡徐坤快活了，他紧抱着王子异的背，在他宽阔的背脊上留下自己的痕迹，嘴里喊着，太多太满。

太阳像在跟写字楼的人们玩捉迷藏，一转头就不知道藏在了谁的身后。没有日照的室内即便有空调，还是透着丝阴冷。萧瑟的环境让急忙忙赶来的王子异渐渐冷静下来，他深吸了一口气，闭上眼，用双耳去观察屋外的一举一动。

他也不知道自己坐了多久，屋外终于了脚步声。听起来应该是两个人，其中一人接起电话，是蔡徐坤。王子异睁开眼，他立刻冲到门口，刚打开门，就看到了两个背影。蔡徐坤正在讲电话，外套搭在身旁那个男人胳膊上。事情似乎有些不好解决，蔡徐坤不悦地挂了电话。对方问他怎么办，蔡徐坤说：“你先去我办公室，我去找下魏元。”

“好。但你记得时间，快要吃午饭。”

蔡徐坤嘟囔了句啰嗦，从口袋里掏出办公室的钥匙，直接塞到了面前那个男人的手心。

“别不把吃饭当回事。”那人反扣住蔡徐坤的手，“听话，坤。”

“知道了知道了。”蔡徐坤不耐烦地把人往一旁推，那人轻笑，转过脸时，正好看到了会客室门缝后的王子异。他迅速敛起笑容，伸手拉了下蔡徐坤，示意他也一同去看，蔡徐坤不耐烦地问干嘛啊，结果顺势望去，就撞上了王子异的视线。

他脸上有转瞬即逝的惊慌，之后留下的，就只有无限延长的尴尬。王子异面无表情地望着那两人，本只像专注蔡徐坤，但眼睛却忍不住往他身边那个男人的脸上瞟。

他与自己长得太像了。

除了眼睛。


	11. Chapter 11

“需要我回避一下吗？”最先打破这诡异气氛的是那个陌生男人，但他还没去蔡徐坤的办公室，王子异就先行离开了。他走得很快，等蔡徐坤回过神，他早就不见。剩下的一天王子异过得浑浑噩噩，连什么时候工作结束了都不知道。陆稔说他像是梦游，王子异却说他没有一刻比现在更清醒。没头没尾的一句还把他身边的人都给逗笑了，陆稔了解他的生物钟，抬起手机，“晚上11点了，真不困？”

王子异本要点头的，结果刚开口，就是一个哈欠。

万和苑是蔡徐坤的公寓，王子异还有许多行李在那边，嘉星的宿舍反而更像个临时留宿的地方。一切发生得太突然，也没有给他个准备。即便如此，他也不打算再回去，他的那些东西，相信也有人会处理。只是就这么丢掉的话，王子异还是觉得有些可惜。

最初他对蔡徐坤所谓的“一见钟情”是有怀疑的，只是那会儿蔡徐坤说得笃定，他也觉得感情这样的是因人而异，蔡徐坤也承认了喜欢他的脸，横竖不顾图个色，想想也觉得很合理。

如此说来，倒像是王子异自食恶果了，毕竟蔡徐坤很早就跟他“交底”了，他只是为了这张脸。

想到这里，王子异不禁叹了口气，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，心里再次感叹，世界上竟有这样相像的两个人，他与蔡徐坤相遇，或许不能单单归结为缘分了。而叹息之下，又是阵阵钝痛，蔡徐坤的好、喜欢、依赖，都不是对着他。

现在正主已经到了，赝品就再也没有出现的必要。

看得出蔡徐坤对那人很信任，也很依恋，他的语气和神态骗不了人，也让王子异迅速察觉到了两人之间的差距：蔡徐坤喜欢与王子异待在一起，但两人的互动并不多。他还以为是自己性格闷，不善言辞，现在看来，是因为蔡徐坤只需要他这张脸。

将事情想透后，自己心里有的恨啊怨啊也都一同像泄了气的皮球，瘪了下去。无力多过抱怨，无奈也多过费解。

他不会否认自己很喜欢蔡徐坤的，即便蔡徐坤是透过他看别人，即便他是如此被对待的，他眼里容纳的，依然只有蔡徐坤。

可不管如何喜欢，他都不可能放任自己去做一个替身。这样对他不公平，对蔡徐坤也不公平。

三人见面的场景像倒带片一样在王子异脑中反反复复地播放，他在被怨气扼住喉咙的同时，也是有一点庆幸的——不管那两人之间的关系如何，他的存在被发现，应该是能将两人再推近一点，那么可能也能帮到蔡徐坤一点。

事到如今，他还是希望蔡徐坤能够得偿所愿的。

* * *

蔡徐坤性格里优柔寡断的成分不多，绝大部分归功于蔡成培对他的后天培养。遇到问题该想到是解决，而不是逃避。他父亲耳提面命的话，却没在这件事情上对蔡徐坤起任何作用。

蔡徐坤不知道目前的情况，他是应该尴尬多些，还是愧疚多些。那天徐陵还跟他道歉，说自己不该不请自来，蔡徐坤看了他一眼，不知道他是故意忽视王子异的样貌，还是真的看不懂为什么自己找了王子异做情人。只不过那会儿他也懒得对这件事刨根问底了，他只说：“迟早都要知道你的，你不是要在国内待一年吗？”

徐陵是他的哥哥，同母异父。他的眼睛是蓝色的，白种父亲外观上的显性基因，似乎除了腿间的二两肉，就是这里了。他是徐旻婚外情的佐证，也是蔡成培和徐旻间婚姻破裂的象征。徐旻生他时还没离婚，蔡成培甘愿被戴这顶绿帽子，养这个私生子。婚姻又持续了几年，徐旻怀了蔡徐坤，本以为一切都到回归正轨，不想徐旻生下次子后还是要离婚。蔡徐坤给蔡成培，她执意带走徐陵。

听徐陵说，她现在还跟那个白人在一起。对方是做互联网科技的，是个创业家。蔡成培家中殷实，祖上往上几代都是从商的，他跟徐旻本质是联姻，但不代表一开始没有爱情。

当年大家评价徐旻，都会说如果她是个男的，一定会比徐部走得更高。她祖上有开国元勋，他父亲徐氏里最有官运的一支，可惜徐旻是女孩。

女孩也没什么不好，徐旻样样都比男人强，善用以柔克刚。她变着法沾她父亲的光，那会儿谁都知道这个徐家的女儿能撑场，只要是看得上的项目，她总有办法搞定。她不靠这个赚钱，她只重名。

徐旻不是虚荣，她好成人之美，也好引领风潮，一般她看中的，都是些当时被人认为“绝对成不了”的事情。她的想法太超前了，走的也太快了，蔡成培跟不上她，本就不牢固的爱情自然而然，也就没了。

徐陵继承了他母亲的衣钵，年纪轻轻就被扶正了经济系教授，只不过就是个参与场合的身份，他手上官、商、科的资源已被培植出来了，这次回来，不过就是试试水，为日后做打算。

蔡成培和徐旻的婚礼办得低调，蔡成培也不太在意老丈人的帮助，所以知道他们结婚的人并不多。徐旻在外也不用她这个名字，所以能够理顺这些关系的，只有关系最亲近的人。这也是为什么在日本时，蔡徐坤被邀请去徐陵参加的那个论坛，根本没人会将他跟徐陵联系在一起。更不会有人知道，蔡徐坤的徐字，其实代表是徐旻。

原本徐陵也该姓蔡的。

徐陵跟着徐旻走那年十二岁，蔡徐坤不过六岁。他们在假期时断断续续见过面，但等蔡徐坤上高中后，徐旻就不让徐陵再回国了。她是可能发现了蔡徐坤对徐陵的不轨之心，但谁知道呢。

蔡徐坤也说不清楚自己对徐陵到底是亲情多一点，还是爱情多一点。他是在徐陵怀里长大的，徐旻不可能养他，她还有自己的事业，蔡成培更不用指望。他什么事都是徐陵摆平，要知道徐陵那会儿也才五六岁。

不知道是不是这样的相依为命让他一直认为自己跟徐陵之间是有扭不断的维系的，徐陵的蓝眼睛被认为与他不是兄弟这件事，蔡徐坤跟人打过很多次架。当然，徐陵也因为蔡徐坤因早年激素发育不平衡被人说是小姑娘，跟人打过很多次架。兄弟俩都很执拗，明明人家说的是事实，还一定要掩耳盗铃，自欺欺人。

蔡徐坤那会儿是不明白有些道理的，他觉得他要一辈子都跟徐陵在一起，所以徐陵只能跟他是亲兄弟。徐陵知道后笑了，说，同一个妈就不是亲兄弟啦？蔡徐坤，我身上至少跟你流着有一半相同的血，除非他俩再生一个，否则你跟我就是世界上最亲的人。

没有人能否认的血缘的羁绊，但也没有人可以越过血缘的阻碍。

* * *

这些事情蔡徐坤一直没跟人说过，他那些亲近的朋友最早也都是高中时交往的，那时他身边已经没有徐陵了。

秦奋算是知道一点的，但他以为徐陵是他的初恋，王子异跟徐陵长得像，才入了蔡徐坤的眼。

蔡徐坤想过这世上没有不透风的墙，没准哪一天就要露馅了，只是没想到是用这样的方式。他还记得王子异的脸，那好歹也是徐陵的脸，也是躺在自己身边三年的人，他的心也是肉长的，只是他不知道该如何解释。

徐陵刚进学校，有许多程序和手续要办，很多人要见，但雷打不动五点半下班，下了班就来办公室找蔡徐坤。陈娇一开始还不知道，以为是王子异，亲昵昵叫他子异先生，徐陵竟然还应。这是他的恶趣味，蔡徐坤也不好戳破他，真假徐陵和真假王子异之间掉了个儿，也不知道算不算造化弄人。

由于他在，蔡徐坤也挪不出精力去想王子异，但躺了两天空床，他觉得事情总要聊开的，至少他要跟王子异说一句抱歉。

他没想到，王子异换了电话。他找不到，又不想给陈娇知道，只能去找秦奋，结果秦奋告诉他，王子异解约了，流程是通过律师走的，付了大笔违约金，跳槽了。


	12. Chapter 12

王子异现在的经纪人叫荆晶，年纪比陆稔小一些，但履历丰富，属于是实战派。荆晶戏称自己只能混娱乐圈，毕竟社会上再难找到一个ROI这么高，却平均学历只有初中的行业了。她的名字跟王子异之前那个助理的很像，王子异起初还有些不习惯，不过多叫几遍，也就适应了。

王子异的工作计划还是按照之前陆稔安排的来，包括那场粉丝见面会。他向荆晶提出时并没指望对方会同意，且不论他的要求是否是对荆晶专业度的冒犯，光是他之前跟嘉星解约时的连带影响，都不会让未来这些工作好做。

事实证明他的担心纯属多余，荆晶将一切安排得井井有条：他的工作生活看似并无大的改变，依旧是上课、综艺、拍戏。只是执行时，大到身边的工作人员、每日上课的地点，小到日常乘坐的车辆，全都不一样了。这些也无时无刻都在提醒着王子异那个荒诞的上午，还有这次由自己发起的不告而别。

荆晶在影视和时尚的资源比陆稔多，刚接手王子异那会儿，给他安排了三个时尚杂志的封面，以表诚意。王子异并不想上，他还记得戴晶晶说他现在太瘦了，不上相。他还是老样子，不愿与人正面冲突。荆晶问他是都上还是挑挑，他没有直言拒绝，只是沉默着，不说话。荆晶虽不了解他，但也不会将沉默当同意。两人僵持了一段时间，王子异才说自己最近不想拍杂志，因为不好看。

荆晶没安慰他，只是将他仔仔细细打量了遍，问他觉得哪里不好，她想想有没有补救办法。她在看王子异时自言自语地嘀咕了句，可以整整牙。

她跟王子异想得完全不是一码事，虽然王子异对自己的外貌不到顶尖自信，但被身边的人这样品头论足，还是头一次。他这回倒没掩饰自己的情绪，荆晶大概也发现了自己刚刚话里的不妥，但她没刻意去道歉，而是笑盈盈地又问了遍王子异哪里不好。可能是为了消除误会，王子异才说觉得自己最近有点太瘦了。荆晶啊了声，显然没想到王子异会这样说。她又将打量了遍，同意道：“是有点儿营养不良。”

王子异养生达人的外号不是白来的，这个新来的经纪人怎么回事？

他撇着眉，一脸不服气，荆晶问：“你是不是在戒糖，不吃碳水？”

王子异犹豫了下，点点头，荆晶又说：“糖是确保大脑运转的能量来源，你不能不吃，如果要控制体态，可以吃少量粗粮。你这样，一遇到情绪波动，很容易导致厌食。”

说完她又拍了拍王子异的肩，“看看，都是骨头，晚些我叫个营养师来给你一些搭配建议，你挑适合的来吧，但不能不吃哦。”

荆晶的个头也就到王子异胳膊，样子看着涉世未深，话术却很老练。王子异表达了拒绝，但没被她当回事，只是将杂志拍摄的工作改到了下周，并又在王子异的工作安排中多添了一条，“恢复体重”。

现在负责王子异的公司叫异衡文化，旗下就他一个公开艺人。公司是三年前成立的，三年间没有营业流水，像个空壳，一直到王子异解约，才被重新启动。公司的法人姓常，名下就这一家企业，要么是这个人用了假名，可能性不大，要么就是王子异临时找了这么个空壳，可能性更小。魏元汇报完了，问蔡徐坤还想知道什么。蔡徐坤沉吟不语，半晌才蹦出两个字，“没了。”

他不算见不到王子异，这似乎又要感谢王子异的职业。他是艺人，是公众人物，想见都能见到，只是蔡徐坤不在这个行当，需要费些力气，找些关系而已。但蔡徐坤懒得。他心里有股气，觉得王子异小题大做，他又不是不解释不道歉，如果不是王子异把通讯方式都阻隔了，他现在就能把王子异哄回来！

他白天时很自信，气急败坏地腹诽王子异不识好歹，到了夜里，面对那空荡荡的床铺又会叹气，想着即便是王子异这样好脾气的人也会走，他确实是太过分了。

徐陵在万和苑也有套房子，跟蔡徐坤那栋楼离得很近。刚开始蔡徐坤还以为徐陵没有落脚的地方，想让他跟自己一起住。结果徐陵说不用了，他怕蔡徐坤把他认错。他是开玩笑说的，蔡徐坤却听得很不是滋味。徐陵太明白他了，自己什么想法都瞒不过他，每次蔡徐坤被他不失体面的揭破，总会无地自容好一阵子。

徐陵不住在蔡徐坤那儿，却很乐意蔡徐坤去找自己。有了一次过夜，就会有第二第三次。两个人也会睡在一起，但什么都不会做。徐陵的吻是亲人的吻，会落在蔡徐坤的额头、面颊。他每周会与徐旻通一次电话，多是在聊工作，徐旻看到蔡徐坤还是很高兴的，虽然母子俩已经很多年都没有见过面。而在只有徐陵和徐旻单独两人时，徐旻又会警告大儿子，记住人生的主次，不要故意去选难的路。

徐陵正式进入排课系统前，要给经管学院的学生们上一堂公开试讲课。他第一时间把这个消息告诉了蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤自是要去看的。他要来时间地点，一看教室名称，瞬间变了脸，说：“怎么给你了这间？”

“有什么问题吗？”两人正在外面吃饭，徐陵与蔡徐坤交换了盘子，将切好的西冷给了他。蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，说：“这是学院最大的阶梯教室，你只是试讲而已，为什么要在这么大的地方啊？而且你这个时间段，一般都没有课啊，学生不是还没来，就是已经走了，到时候来得人少，多难看啊。”

蔡徐坤嘟嘟囔囔说个不停，徐陵静静听着，等他说完，又把胡萝卜放到他盘子里，说：“没有萝卜味儿了，这次你得吃。”

蔡徐坤不情不愿地将那橘色的短条送进嘴里，确实没有萝卜味了。他稍稍舒展了些紧皱的眉头，而徐陵却好似没有感受到他的担忧，专心吃着盘子里的餐食。蔡徐坤看他云淡风轻，又问：“学院有说这回公开课要达到什么指标吗？”

“没有，就是让学生们听听，已经十一月了，过几周不要开始选课了吗？”

蔡徐坤愣了下，这才想起似乎是这个时间。他离开学校太久，都忘了还有这茬儿。徐陵见他不再纠结教室，便催他快些吃饭，牛肉凉了口感就差了，还有他不喜欢的油味。

蔡徐坤低估了徐陵的人气，他公开课的报名信息一出，座位即刻被预订满了。因为蔡徐坤早先说了要来，徐陵便给他留了前排的嘉宾席。那排基本是安排校领导坐的，蔡徐坤不想跟那些老家伙虚与委蛇，徐陵哄他，让他为自己委屈些，大不了坐在靠边的位置，应该不会有人打扰。蔡徐坤不情不愿的答应了，没想到院长那天要去，蔡徐坤曾是院长的学生，虽然他成绩不错，也就着优秀毕业生的身份回学校做过演讲，但见到自己的任课老师还是会犯怵。

他不顾徐陵反对应是绕去了最后一排，身边坐着的是两个没抢到座位、偷偷来听课的研一生。这个教室太大了，最后一排看不清楚投影，更看不见老师，导致教学质量大打折扣，蔡徐坤正怨着学院行政，突然听到了王子异的名字。他打了个不易察觉的冷颤，目光微移，看到身边的女生正在偷偷交换杂志。

“哇，谁能想到报刊亭竟然比网上买的还快！”

“所以你设表去抢有什么意义呢，宇宙中心就是报刊亭都比网店给力。”

“知道了知道了，下一本我觉得跟随明明姐的步伐。”女生重新低下头，拂过杂志上的人像，感慨了句，“真帅。”

“我还以为你要说什么呢。”身旁叫明明的女生噗嗤笑了出来，蔡徐坤又偏了偏头，杂志的封面主打褐黄色，一眼就能感受到秋天的萧瑟，封面上的男人不苟言笑地牵着一匹马，周围花团锦簇。他的头发被完全梳起，只留下小小一抹刘海，看似随意的垂在额间。恰当的光影将他的五官衬托得十分立体，气质也比真人犀利，他看着确实瘦了许多，陈娇没有骗他。

两个女孩叽叽喳喳地从这本杂志刚上架，两分钟就售罄开始，说到王子异最近势态越来越好，听说这个月还有两本他的封面，都是顶流刊物，纷纷夸赞王子异换的这个团队好。

蔡徐坤微微挑眉，没想到连这些人都知道王子异已经与嘉星解约，他还没这样以为几分钟，又听到女孩说：“果然就不该依靠陆稔那个废物，哥哥在她手上浪费了整整一年呢。也不知道什么时候才能彻底脱离嘉星。”

“其实一直待在嘉星也不错，大树底下好乘凉，只要不是再是陆稔带就好啦。否则他还要交违约金，你想想，他工作都排到明年了，这综艺、代言、戏，要走全没了。他这年纪别折腾了。”

....蔡徐坤确实没有想到这层，但听秦奋的意思是王子异已经打点好了。蔡徐坤听到这话也不知是为王子异庆幸多些，还是因他短时间内找了这么个厉害的团队而疑惑多些。只是他都无暇多去深想这些，此刻的他只想安安静静的，看看那个封面上的男人。

“嗯，你说的是……确实不该走。至少要熬到合约期满再走。”女孩们偷偷看着杂志，评价着王子异的访谈内容，根本没认真在听下台的人在讲什么，而本该坐在前排认真看徐陵公开课的蔡徐坤，此时却支着下巴，支着耳朵，像个考试作弊的学生，小心翼翼地偷看女孩们手上的杂志。

他正看着入迷，突然就听周围一阵躁动，蔡徐坤连忙坐正，就见周围的人都在窃窃私语，包括身边那两个女生，“天啊，徐教授好像我哥啊！”

蔡徐坤这才注意台下投影屏变成了徐陵的脸，他扶了扶眼镜，无奈笑道：“麻烦电教老师帮我调回到课件的画面。”

骚动持续了五分钟，电教员终于赶到，调整回好了机器，徐陵清了清嗓子继续讲课，但学生们的心思显然已经不在课堂上了，后排此起彼伏的谈话室都在讨论徐陵的样貌。蔡徐坤身边这两个女生尤甚，甚至也不再遮掩，直接把杂志拿来对比，说：“我刚刚看徐老师的眼睛是蓝色的吧？”

“听说是混血。感觉五官确实比较深邃。”

“嗯，跟我哥还是不一样，我哥看起来良家多了。徐老师就……”

“斯文败类。”两个女生异口同声，相视一笑，话题又重新落到了王子异身上，时不时掺杂两句徐陵和王子异样貌上的不同，而这项对比，怕是没人比蔡徐坤更加权威了。只是真当这个问题摆到了蔡徐坤面前，蔡徐坤也说不出他们到底哪些细节像，哪些地方不同。

他跟王子异在一起的原因虽是徐陵，但也不至于会将王子异彻底当做徐陵。他们两人太不一样了，在那么熟悉徐陵的情况下，他是不会把两人混淆的，除非是他在自欺欺人。

小小的变故给原本严肃的课堂气氛一个小小的喘息空间，很快，后排的讨论声也渐渐变小，蔡徐坤身边两个女生的话题也不再关于徐陵，而是又回到了王子异身上。她们在说王子异最近在拍的综艺，是个恋爱观察节目。因为没有播出，只有工作人员的路透，说王子异很可爱，每次回答都特别认真，其实他根本不需要认真呀，男艺人在这样的节目上，就是负责耍帅的嘛。他每次一丝不苟谈论自己看法的样子都得工作人员的好感，写路透的人大概也很偏向他，为他说了不少好话。

_“比如，他说如果喜欢的人不喜欢他，他就会努力变得更好。张老师问，然后把成绩甩她一脸吗？王子异忙说不是不是，是想要自己更好，可以配得上对方。”_

_“吵架的时候完全是白痴啊，太傻了一点吧，但也是直率的可爱啦，韩老师让他直接亲，他脸突然就红了，还是很纯情呐我们子异。”_

_“是个很看中参与感的人，喜欢跟伴侣多互动。王子异说不出大道理，但与人相处方面倒是满明白的。”_

……

女孩们看到这样的文字先是自我陶醉一番，夸奖王子异的同时还要说自己的眼光多好。蔡徐坤缓缓趴下在了桌上，胳膊遮住了大半张脸。

本还好奇的心情现在已经被耗得一干二净，剩下的只有一股莫名其妙的烦躁，女孩们每复述一句话，他的心都要被紧抓一次。酸涩的愧疚感在完全没有征兆地情况下，袭击着蔡徐坤。他像被浸在刚被采摘下的青梅子，呼吸都能让他牙疼：他不知道王子异拍了杂志，也不知道他即将要拍杂志；他不知道王子异上了综艺，也不知道他能把爱情观讲得头头是道。

没有人比蔡徐坤更加清楚节目上那些积极又傻气的言论从何而来，但他却不愿去面对，那个就知道惹人生气，连豆角炒肉都做不好的笨蛋，在感情上其实是傻得可怜的，会将最赤诚的心摆在台面上，任人挥霍。


	13. Chapter 13

徐陵超时了，院长助理频频看表，本是想提醒他的，但被院长拦了下来，“让他讲。”有了这句话，徐陵的试讲课也算基本过关。下课后他被学生簇拥地要合影，耽误了许久，才去找的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤坐在最后一排发呆，身边的人早走了，徐陵问他怎么样，蔡徐坤忙说好。他看着没什么精神，徐陵以为是自己困到他了，也并没把他的“好”当真话。这会儿已经是晚饭时间了，徐陵问他想吃什么，蔡徐坤说不知道。他没胃口，提不起劲。徐陵见他奇怪，待教室的人走得差不多了，抬手摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋，“崽崽怎么了？”他几乎是贴着蔡徐坤的耳边叫的，蔡徐坤听到这称呼，登时红了脸。他很久听到徐陵这样叫他了，两人平日交流，他也都只叫他徐坤或者小坤。

蔡徐坤在他面前瞒不了心思，徐陵没给他太多怔愣的时间，将人轻轻提了提，问：“站了三个小时，都不心疼下哥哥吗？”

蔡徐坤心疼，慌慌张张地起身，同手同脚地牵着徐陵往教室外走，徐陵含着笑，跟着他，等快走到走廊尽头才提醒，“你走错了。”

蔡徐坤心神不宁的样子十分可爱，徐陵忍不住还想再逗逗。他故意贴着蔡徐坤走路，贴着他说话，蔡徐坤受不了，只好停下脚步，让那人离自己远一点。徐陵哪里听他的，蔡徐坤被他锁在走廊密闭的角落里，徐陵两臂撑在蔡徐坤两侧，笑得彬彬有礼，问：“徐坤，吃什么？”

“随你的便。”蔡徐坤从他两臂间钻走，几乎是跑一样冲下楼。车子就停在教学楼下，司机见到他，本要开门，蔡徐坤摆摆手说：“你等他，我想走一走。”

这会儿不算太冷，树上保留着些叶子。校园里银杏多，黄灿灿的一片，很是好看。时间也是赶了巧，若是晚上一周，叶子就全落了，只可惜天已经暗了，再好的景，也看不真切。

蔡徐坤的红耳朵没被吹一会儿，温度就降下来了。他的心跳也回归正常，不再因徐陵暧昧的动作和话语而忐忑。他走的是校园的主干道，沿途都是教学楼，车子不能走，只过行人。这个点学生们差不多要上晚课了，路上许多三三两两结伴的人群，迎面走来了好几对女同学。她们让蔡徐坤想到了今天上课时的那两个女生，无法避免的，还有她们手上的王子异。

本回归平静的心情的，现在更沉了。王子异就像蔡徐坤心里的一块大石，一直悬在半空。每每想起三人见面的画面，他都尴尬得无地自容。他一直没有放弃要跟王子异解释的想法，倒不是取得原谅，而是将这件事说开，至少他也不会继续内疚。但他放弃了主动去找王子异的所有选项，因为它们都过于公开，蔡徐坤无法预料王子异的态度，所以也不敢铤而走险。

他终于走到了校门口，车子早已在那儿等候，徐陵在车内打电话，蔡徐坤一上车，他便拾过了蔡徐坤的手，然后微微折下电话说：“手这么凉，也不怕生病。”

蔡徐坤被他牵着手，眼睛却不敢看他，他一直在看窗外。现在正是高峰期，车子行驶得很慢，蔡徐坤眼里没有焦距，机械地略过窗外的景物，突然叫了声停车。徐陵被他吓了一跳，就见蔡徐坤推开车门，匆匆跑向人行道，司机问徐陵怎么办，徐陵说：“继续开，到前面可以停车的地方等他。”

报刊亭的大爷正在看报，刚翻页，就看到一个急急忙忙跑来的年轻人，把他吓了一跳。年轻人把他这里的杂志都翻了个遍，大爷问他要找什么，年轻人嘴巴张张合合，却也说不出来。他比划了半天，说什么马，风衣，很多花，大爷皱着眉，心想莫不是个疯子，但看打扮还挺正常的啊。许是观察到了大爷疑惑的眼神，年轻人也垂下了肩膀，看来是放弃了。

只是他没走两步，又突然回到报刊亭，问：“那您这儿时尚杂志，就这些了吗？还有没有最新的？”

大爷出了亭子，帮蔡徐坤一起找，他问蔡徐坤到底叫什么，蔡徐坤完全说不出所以然，也不知道该问谁，这个当下，问谁都是远水救不了近火。

他只怪自己当初怎么没仔细看刊物的名称，只顾着看封面上的人了。

可能就像是那两个女生说的，杂志太火，网上售罄，线下估计也早被人买光了。大爷问他要不要留个电话，等找到名字了，他再帮蔡徐坤找。蔡徐坤摇摇头，说没关系，算了。

他垂头丧气地走回车边，徐陵倚着车门在抽烟，等蔡徐坤来到身边，他才灭了烟头，问他刚刚在找什么，蔡徐坤说没什么，他不愿意提这个话题，不等徐陵继续问，径直上了车。徐陵跟着他，他已经交待了司机去哪里吃饭，等车子驶入车道，他又重新拾起蔡徐坤的手说：“就这么一会儿，又凉了。”

王子异11月27日的见面会场馆已经确定，地方不算大，也就只能容纳三千人。他请了朱正廷去做嘉宾，朱正廷那天的安排也都空了出来，只是中途他跟嘉星解约了，朱正廷以为这事儿会不了了之，没想到对方敲定地点就来通知他了，弄得他还有些措手不及。

朱正廷当然是愿意去的，只是他出席，势必要报备公司。秦奋说了不要为难王子异，所以陆稔也不敢有意见。她只是奇怪，王子异现在本事大了，时间这么近，竟然还能给他找到地方开。朱正廷听不出陆稔嘴里的好赖，干脆不搭话，陆稔觉得没意思，也没多留他。他走后，陆稔又好奇王子异的演唱会谁做，辗转打听，却没听说有人接这个活儿。陆稔嘴巴一瘪，生怕朱正廷被骗了，但又很清楚王子异不是那样的人。她扣下手机，撇了撇嘴，心道这三个月过得真是匪夷所思。

王子异又进组了，从机场到片场的路上，他注意到了一片被圈出的地，看标识，似乎是要建酒店。现在跟在他身边的助理叫辛岳，小姑娘话少，心却很细。因为见面会，王子异还要兼顾着音乐，辛岳很早就跟剧组和酒店联系了，改了改王子异的房间，装了一些他需要的设备。这回没有蔡徐坤，王子异是跟主创们住在一起。条件不好，他住不太惯，好在没住几天，他又搬出来了。辛岳说有人投诉王子异晚上弄歌，所以他们不得不另寻他处。

王子异听后，看了辛岳很久，辛岳眨了眨眼问王子异不想搬吗，王子异摇摇头，说自己不是这个意思。他只是觉得荆晶找的人，都跟她一样，嘴里没几句真话罢了。

除了拍戏，王子异还剩几期综艺要录，歌曲那边老师也要跟他商量，本还略显悠闲的日子，一下子被打乱了节奏。不仅如此，他演技不过关，剧情理解有时候不到位，导演还会拉着他开小灶，一点一点的调他的戏。他又不好拒绝人家的好意，况且作为演员，业务能力不过关，本就应该勤学苦练。结果就是他人瘦了一圈，精神状态也不好，每次来回两地的机场脸色都十分疲惫，闹得粉丝们心疼半天，骂公司不作为。

辛岳管着王子异的社交媒体账号，也会做舆论监控，看到这些留言，真是哭笑不得。她不好告诉王子异，就会同荆晶说。荆晶知道他被导演调戏的事，但不知道他晚上不睡觉弄歌。她也劝不动王子异，只能叮嘱辛岳多照顾王子异，别让他生病了，免得得不偿失。

王子异在戏里是有感情线的，跟他搭档的女演员也是新人，给两人拍对手戏是最费劲的，导演头疼，觉得命里犯财神。

跟王子异差不多，陈意涵也没学过多久的表演，导演让他们演青涩，他俩能演成木讷，气得导演指着王子异的鼻子问：“剧情你能过关，怎么感情不行了，又不是让你怎么样！这才刚刚认识，你刚认识女孩的时候，这么表现？”

王子异也知道自己表现得不好，一脸羞赧，连说了好几次抱歉，只能硬着头皮继续，导演肝火旺，摄像机也懒得看，把本子丢到一边，让副导来拍。

陈意涵知道因为自己是女孩，导演不敢骂，所以难听的话都冲着王子异说。她也十分不好意思，等收了工，主动找王子异对戏，约着一起读剧本。

这部戏本来就算大制作，演员也都不错，加的新人戏份不多，但因为是偶像，人气高，粉丝多，记者就爱蹲这种。听说了这对俊男美女今儿个拍情侣见面第一幕，许多人都在片场蹲着了，看不见拍戏，总能等个下班吧。结果天降红雨，不仅给拍到了下班，还拍到了进酒店，第二天，毫不意外的，绯闻漫天。

导演不管这些事，有没有曝光不是他现在在意的，倒是剧组的宣传跟王子异和陈意涵那边联系了，问问要不要延续一下热度。团队相互商量了，有了方案，但当事人都不知道，照旧被导演每天在片场骂得狗血淋头。最后没办法，导演规定他们俩每天要在一起牵着手，绕片场散步一小时，培养感情。

导演不亏是导演，办法虽偏，但好用。几天下来，王子异跟陈意涵不再那么生疏了，终于有了一点导演要的青涩、懵懂、悸动等等年轻人暧昧时期的感觉了。可这还没持续到这一幕拍完，王子异就要请假回去开见面会了，导演闷闷不乐，辛岳倒是会讨好人，问：“我们能不能请意涵去看子异的见面会呀？”

导演想了想，倒也是可以，反正最近也没有陈意涵的戏。王子异听说后却皱了皱眉，没说同意，但也没有拒绝。辛岳就当这件事情定了，陈意涵团队那边像是早早就准备好了，连两人的航班都订到了一起。

王子异这些天晚上都在熬夜，一上飞机倒头就睡。陈意涵坐他斜前方，两人全程没有一句交流。到了目的地，荆晶跟着司机来接王子异去公司排舞。王子异没让辛岳上车，只留了荆晶一个人在身边。等车开了，他问：“这是怎么回事？”

荆晶笑得讪讪，脸上堆着不好意思，王子异看明白了，又问：“谁的主意？”

“互惠互利。”荆晶低头看了眼手机，知道辛岳那边已被接上，也松了口气。王子异一直在看她的表情，猜到了辛岳被安顿好了，本还有点内疚，觉得自己不该跟工作人员赌气，但看荆晶这么大方承认，又是不爽。只是木已成舟，陈意涵都回来了，王子异若不让她来，还挺对不起人家。只是真让她来了，坐实绯闻，他心里更不舒服。

他还在暗自不满团队动作的时候，网上已经闹翻天了。虽然他跟陈意涵都属新人，也不算红，但偶像恋爱这种喜闻乐见的话题，总能很快被顶上腥风血雨的位置。但诡异的是，这话题没“热”多久，就不见了。反复几次，都是如此，包括匿名/非匿名的论坛贴，也都很快被处理得一干二净。这一下激起了大家的逆反心理，王子异还顺带得了个外号，叫山（删）王。

这些事情王子异都不清楚，他每天就是家里和舞蹈室，两点一线。他第一次见到外人是在彩排的时候，朱正廷来。两人许久没见，中间也发生了不少事，所以彩排之后，他们还去单独吃了夜宵。当然，主要是朱正廷吃东西，王子异看。

朱正廷还是老样子，工作以综艺和音乐为主。他今年没有别的戏要拍了，就是下个月要去国外拍节目，又要离开好久。他其实不太喜欢去外地做综艺，更别提出国了。他英语不好，却要被逼着开口，还要做出一副积极主动的样子。一起参与节目的人他也都不认识，大家对偶像还是有些偏见的，总觉得他们是花瓶，节目组也有一些固定的人设，拍个真人秀和演戏没什么两样了，有时候连台词都是变好的，还不如演戏轻松。

他一吐起苦水来就没完没了，王子异静静听着，时不时给他加水。朱正廷说了好半天，也觉得不好意思，想到最近网上的话题，问王子异，“对了，你跟陈意涵……”

“嗯？”王子异愣了下，连忙否认，但想到第二天朱正廷还会跟陈意涵见面，只好说：“一起拍戏而已，剧组想提前铺设一些热度。”

“哦，我明白，我明白。”朱正廷一直没问王子异解约的原因，总觉得这个话题不太好提，后来看王子异的工作没有受到影响，还以为是蔡徐坤跟秦奋私下约定的，蔡徐坤帮王子异开的工作室。他之前跟范丞丞一起时，闲聊说起这个，朱正廷感慨了句这样也不错，又听范丞丞骂他蠢。朱正廷真是怕了跟范丞丞一起说话，每次对方都能把他打击得无地自容。他还是挺羡慕王子异和蔡徐坤的，两人在一起这么久，感情也稳定，只是恋情这个噱头太吓人了，也不知道蔡徐坤会是什么反应。他好奇，又不好问，只能从王子异脸上探寻蛛丝马迹，最后当然是无功而返。

王子异的见面会七点半开场，但他早上10点就开始准备了，下午又走了一遍场，荆晶要他休息，他却说不用。他现在住场馆附近的酒店，套房在最高层。王子异回去洗了个澡，然后拿了瓶水，去阳台吹风。今天的天气不错，阳光很好，即便有风，都不觉得太冷。

王子异趴在栏杆上，缓慢地呼吸，眯着眼，望着脚下的场馆，心情有些出乎意料的平静。

早上团队在整理要自取的增票，其中就有陈意涵的。王子异那边画好了妆，做好了造型，在准备摄影师达布景拍照。辛岳正在核对，突然问道：“诶，陈意涵那边要多一个位置，这边还有吗？”

“呃，我找找。她几个人啊，要连着吗？原来给她留的是哪个？”

那边混混乱乱的，王子异这边却安静的出奇，分明在一个空间，却被生生隔出了两个世界。王子异面无表情的被摄影师摆弄的，又听到不远处的声音，“诶！这里有一张！帮我看看有没有人，2排8号，有没有人？怎么突然多出这么一张啊，之前怎么没发现。”


	14. Chapter 14

王子异不知道那张票如何被处理了，说实话，他也没时间关心。在短暂的休憩时间结束后，他又回到了场馆，进行正式演出前的走位和彩排。几乎要开暖气维持室内温度的11月，他身上汗如雨下。工作人员跟前跟后，窃窃私语着王子异会不会到了晚上没力气。辛岳是最怕那个的，时不时要低头，在手机里跟荆晶商量Plan B。她们低估了王子异的体能，也低估了王子异对自己的认知。他不仅顺利了完成了所有表演，还赠送了两首随机的安可。朱正廷与他合作了一首长达8分钟的串烧后，便被工作人员带去了一个专属的私密区域。

朱正廷不是第一个到的，那里还有陈意涵及她的几个朋友。两拨人互相不认识，打过招呼后也想不出有什么话题可以聊，原本几个女生一起叽喳的气氛，瞬间结冰，变得十分尴尬。朱正廷在那儿也不自在，他坐立难安，后来自言自语地寻了个理由离开，一开门正好碰到了王子异团队的人，便问他自己能不能去后台。

王子异在见面会后还有个小小的庆功宴，朱正廷是受邀对象，他现在没法走。只是继续回去与陈意涵相处，他也不愿意。如果不是真的待不下去，他当然是想看看王子异的舞台了。大家都是第一次solo，多少有点攀比的心，也想互相交流学习。

想到这里，朱正廷又改了口，问他能不能扮作工作人员进到场内去看。那人为难地扯了扯嘴角，心想，工作人员？谁信啊？

许是想着朱正廷已经露过脸了，王子异这边的人也懒得多管朱正廷到底想去哪儿，大家抱着些破罐破摔的心态，给了他身黑衣，就让他去了。

说实话，他这身扮相，再带个口罩，除非是火眼金睛，否则也不会有人注意。他全身上下唯一两眼的只有那撮黄色的头发，还被遮在厚厚的毛衫之下，只留了下一小簇，扫在耳边，微微露了出来。他自以为万无一失，胸前挂了张全通证，大摇大摆地进了内场。

王子异正在唱歌，背景是一条在海洋中漫游的鲸鱼。他先是在控制台边晃，看到了电脑上鱼和海水的真实样子，心中感慨技术逼真，再去看舞台搭建和设计，虽然比不上电脑上的分辨率细腻，但在舞台上，又别有一番感觉。

他看了一会儿，就从控制台绕去了舞台周围，有工作人员人拍照，不小心撞到他了，这才觉得这人面生，正打算叫人，就见朱正廷拉下口罩，比了个嘘。

那人又是一愣，比了个抱歉的手势，端起相机继续工作。他刚转身，就撞上了王子异望向这边的视线。那人定定看着自己的方向，表情在高倍镜头的放大下，竟被读出了一丝失措。摄影师以为自己看错了，他眨了眨眼，重新看向取景器，那表情果然不在了。如果不是他下意识的按下了快门，可能真会以为自己出现了幻觉。

王子异应该是在期待什么，因为他刚刚低下头，企图掩饰那稍纵即逝的无措时，嘴角却出卖了他难以遮掩的失望。

晚上的庆功宴陈意涵也在，但只有她，女友们都离开了。她跟朱正廷再次被引荐认识，但这一次因为有王子异在，交谈变得顺畅了许多。说实话，朱正廷有一肚子的疑问，首先当然是王子异跟陈意涵之间的关系。如果是为了炒作，实在没有必要在请她去了现场后，还请她坐下吃饭，如果不是为了炒作，王子异又并没有表现出一个男人对女人的兴趣。其次，就是目前他跟蔡徐坤的关系。他总觉得这样的场合，蔡徐坤应该是要出现的，不过鉴于范丞丞总是说他天真，他也没有再纠结为什么蔡徐坤不在。

陈意涵并没有留多久就离开了，王子异出去送他，给“守株待兔”的记者们“送”了些材料。包间里的工作人员都在喝酒，他们都在庆祝一个棘手工作的结束，王子异却难以融入其中。他之前那么努力的联系，除了基于艺人的本职，也是以为今天可以是个转折。只可惜他没拉下脸，事情也就不了了之了。朱正廷终于看出了他心情不佳，王子异看着沉稳友善，凡事和气生财，实际上心里事情应该压得不少。总想尽善尽美，面面俱到的人，活得都不会轻松。这一点，朱正廷还是了解的。

王子异与周围的气氛格格不入，于是朱正廷提议跟王子异找个安静的地方喝东西。他有司机，不必要麻烦王子异的工作人员。王子异听后笑了笑，本想说自己的司机并不在这里喝酒，下一秒手机就响了。他吓了一跳，慌慌忙忙的接起，听到声音后，挺直身体瞬间又泄下气来，他说：“哦，好，我在嘉华酒店，吃庆功宴。”

王子异有个朋友要来，他问朱正廷介不介意多一个加入。朱正廷这方面很好说话，王子异收了收东西，就带着朱正廷先了下楼。他给辛岳发了信息后，就将手机揣回了口袋。这会儿很晚了，门口周围仅有一两个人在抽烟。朱正廷戒烟了，只是成果并不稳固，现在闻到烟味儿，还有点故态复萌。他吃了口凉气，问起王子异是不是不抽烟。他们似乎从来没聊过这个话题，在集训营那会儿压力那么大，王子异都没跟着他们一起偷偷抽，大家都猜他是不抽的。

“试过一次。味道还可以，但我没有抽的习惯。”王子异迟疑了一下才给的答案，说话时脸上露出的缱绻柔情让朱正廷直觉觉得这句话背后的故事不简单。可惜他还没来得及问下去，面前便缓缓驶来一辆车，将朱正廷滑到嘴边的话，又堵了回去。

王子异打开手边的信封，抽出里面的东西，语气说不上是失望还是感慨，“原来是你拿得这张票……”

“开了一天的会，如果不是有人提，我都差点忘了。”那人说完瞧了一眼朱正廷，随后又问：“你也是够精神的，从早上到现在，你也不累？”

“还好。”王子异本还想说什么，却又吞了下去，他话里掺着欲言又止，被那人看出来了，催促道：“怎么了？不顺利？我听说还不错啊。”

“你谁说的？”王子异笑盈盈的，不等那人继续，直接中断了这个话题，“被你说的我还真困了，我们能不能下次再约？”

“下次？你不是又要去拍戏吗？诶，我跟你说，我那块地批下来了，听说已经围好了，马上要打地基。我在那里扎营了三个月，结果我姐听说了说什么知道吗？说蔡徐坤真有办法，什么事儿到他手上都能成。敢情儿我三个月住那儿，就是白搭啊？”

他口无遮拦惯了，根本没顾着旁边有朱正廷，更不顾及王子异已经跟蔡徐坤闹掰了。王子异这会儿倒不拦着他了，任由他跟自己抱怨蔡徐坤，也故意忽略了朱正廷在一旁强装镇定。他无法对自己撒谎，如果再给他一次选择的机会，他还是会爱上蔡徐坤，但这一次他可能会尝试做得更好，让蔡徐坤也可以爱上他，即便这只有很小的可能性。

距离他们分开，已经快一个月了，期间蔡徐坤一直没有联系过他。有些问题不需要问，就能猜到答案。

就如面前这个一样。

只是他对蔡徐坤很难立刻掐断幻想。换下的私人手机和号码是对自己理性的交代，而感性的一面，则交付了日复一日，并没有什么希望的等待。王子异等得很累，因为他知道，这样的等待毫无意义。

让他更难接受的是去想象蔡徐坤爱上别人。

王子异都不知道自己睡着了，车子到了他的公寓楼下，但车上的人都没有要叫醒他的意思。最后还是朱正廷忍不住，轻轻拍了拍面前那人的膝盖，打了个手势，示意自己先走。对方却让他等一下。

“子异。”他拍了拍王子异的胳膊，王子异即刻睁眼，眼睛明亮清澈，就像完全没有睡着，只有迟钝了一拍的回应暗示着他还没有完全醒来。

“到家了。要我送你上去吗？”

“没事，我可以自己上去。对了，正廷，不好意思，改天请你喝酒。”

虽然说了不用，但那人还是将王子异送上了电梯才回来，朱正廷已经下车了，正在打电话叫司机来接自己，那人听到他说话，眉头立马不悦地皱了起来，完全看不出刚刚还轻声细语地生怕打扰到刚刚睡醒的王子异。

“你今晚还想去哪儿？不跟我回去吗？”

陈意涵去王子异见面会的热搜从当晚一直挂到第二天早上，二十六楼的茶水间里，秘书们正叽叽喳喳讨论着这件事。陈娇在等蔡徐坤的牛奶，等热好后，跟咖啡一起送进办公室。

魏元这会儿也在门口，似乎在刻意等陈娇，他问陈娇要不要帮忙，陈娇看了他一眼说不用，她用手肘推开门，关门前敬告魏元，“今天少来惹老板。”

周五的早上，蔡徐坤的心情从七点就开始糟糕。他接过陈娇的咖啡，示意牛奶放到一旁。通常要几份文件才能喝完的黑咖，今天几口就喝完了。陈娇问他还要不要，蔡徐坤没说话，他还是低着头。等陈娇离开后，蔡徐坤才从密集的文件中剥出自己的手机。

上面停留着一张照片，里面有王子异，朱正廷，还有一辆加长版的普尔曼。

车牌号他认识，那是范丞丞的车，这令他想到了先前范丞丞看王子异的眼神，蔡徐坤眉头深深皱起，手指反复划着画面上细节。

这个人想干什么。


	15. Chapter 15

范丞丞又南下了，首秘没跟着，应该是私事。蔡徐坤让陈娇去打听现在王子异在哪儿，陈娇这才知道原来王子异跟秦奋那边解约了，新团队铜墙铁壁，不易接近，好在王子异在工作计划是只增不减，戴晶晶猜他演唱会结束要回去拍戏了。

陈娇见过一次徐陵，对于三人之间的关系有个大致猜测。这么长时间蔡徐坤都没有再问起王子异，她心里已有了个大概。只是陈娇没想到王子异这么快又谈恋爱了，陈娇有为蔡徐坤小小地抱不平，但一想到徐陵，她的不平似乎又有些站不住脚。

她进门前专门查了机票，只是这份信息到底没有派上用场。蔡徐坤听说王子异回到片场后无不讽刺地哼了声。他几乎不会在外人面前表达这样的情绪，陈娇也是第一次见到，她心中惊讶，但因为低着头，没让蔡徐坤察觉，当然，蔡徐坤也不会分神去看她的反应。

他现在满脑子都是范丞丞看王子异的眼神，回想自己当初的作为，简直是引狼入室，怪不得范丞丞总在背后说他愚蠢。更让蔡徐坤不悦的是王子异竟还接受了。虽然理智告诉他事情不会这么简单，王子异不是一个随便的人，但手下压着那几张丝毫看不出有任何不甘愿的连拍，让蔡徐坤恨得他在心中大骂戏子无情。

可不论他如何犯呕，他都无法改变自己跟王子异再无关系的事实。

如果不是当初鬼迷心窍，两人仅会是一场纯粹的单纯包养关系。坏就坏在蔡徐坤一看到那张脸就会变得贪得无厌：他不要金钱驱使，他要这张脸来爱他。

徐旻不让徐陵回国的第一年，蔡徐坤过得十分惶惶不安。他有满腔无法宣泄的思念，还有如惊弓之鸟般的恐慌，原本不寻常的身体加上对兄弟的不伦情感足以成为让徐旻将他隔离的理由。这对于蔡徐坤而言相当于是一场灭顶打击，他太怕见不到徐陵了。徐陵是他的精神港湾，是他一整年的期待。他眷恋徐陵给他的坚实依靠和缠绵温柔，他像是风雨中前行的扁舟，而徐陵那远方触目可及的阳光，让他不再孤独，不再被忽略。他重新从徐陵身上获得了家人的陪伴，而那无法说出的爱恋，让这样的相处变得更加可贵——他还实现了青涩的爱情。

徐旻可以不喜欢他，可以更爱徐陵，更偏袒她的爱情结晶，但他不能掐去自己的光，抛他一个人在这没有边际的黑暗之中，他也是徐旻的孩子啊。

后来时间和事实都证明，他的不安仅仅只是庸人自扰，徐旻根本不会放心思在他身上，又何来的发现。徐陵只是要读博了，他没有那多富裕时间可以回国与蔡徐坤无忧无虑的相处三个月，他还有许多工作要做。

蔡徐坤也确实感觉到了徐陵的忙碌，他不只有自己的本职工作，徐旻还给他安排了许多社会活动。他与蔡徐坤交流的机会变得越来越少，而原本可以重试亲密的机会，也没有了。

他见到王子异的那天，原本是要找秦奋喝酒的。秦奋在嘉星听年中总结，他对这块业务根本不感兴趣，与他的传媒集团相比，嘉星的盘太小了，来不过就是履行一下老板职责。不过，当初为了场面，嘉星这幢楼选得还不错，室内装潢是请日本的设计师定制，秦奋是比较满意的，也想邀蔡徐坤来看看。蔡徐坤并没这个心情，徐陵告诉他，徐旻正在物色他的结婚对象。蔡徐坤只是听了个开头就把电话挂了，之后徐陵回拨一概为接。徐陵给他发信息，他也不想看。他下午本来是要蔡成培见面的，他也将这件事往后延了一天。

他太难受了，但又无人可以倾诉。他亲近的朋友也不多，秦奋跟他高中学长，两人关系不知怎么的就近了起来。蔡徐坤当下只能找他。

他不情不愿地上了楼，本想跟秦奋发火的，却在电梯上见到那人后，迫不及待地冲到秦奋的办公室，“我要找你要人。”

蔡徐坤的好运气可能都用在了与徐陵相关的事情上，看，竟让他在这样糟糕的一天，遇到了一个跟徐陵长得如此相像的男人。而在徐陵回到他身边后，他又同时失去了王子异。这些诡异的时间重合，时刻提醒着蔡徐坤，不能贪心。

12月中，英荣与耀实联合开发的酒店项目要举行奠基仪式，蔡徐坤的邀约是范丞丞办公室发来的，蔡徐坤回绝了，结果下午魏元又来劝，说大师算了日子，要他们两个都在场。蔡徐坤斜睇着魏元，那眼神似乎在斥责他的荒谬，魏元也没办法，这种事情，宁可信其有，不可信其无。

蔡徐坤的年底难得有些空闲，但他就是不想去，更加不想见到王子异和范丞丞，虽然这份笃定，来得也有些莫名其妙。

最后是徐陵来做得说客，蔡徐坤听到徐陵说起酒店，几乎立马从沙发上跳了起来。他反应大得徐陵都有些莫名，他似笑非笑地看着蔡徐坤，问：“崽崽，怎么了？是这个项目有问题，还是范丞丞有问题？”蔡徐坤心虚地重新窝回自己的角落，他偏过头说：“没有，我就是不想出差。”

“为什么？不想坐飞机？”

“嗯，耳朵痛。”蔡徐坤顺着徐陵的理由说，结果徐陵却调侃他娇气。金丝眼镜遮挡住了徐陵本锐利的五官和眼神，镜片之下的蓝眼睛波澜不兴，完全不似语气中的温和。徐陵问：“不是范丞丞欺负你吧？”

“他欺负我？”蔡徐坤皱起眉，脸上是被徐陵问题的冒犯，徐陵又道：“之前打电话问爸一些事情，爸说你在跟他做项目，三天两头往外跑，很上心。这么上心，怎么这会儿又不去了？”

蔡徐坤不知道原来徐陵一直与蔡成培保持联系。他虽然不是蔡成培的亲儿子，但父慈子孝了这么多年，即便是婚外情的产物，蔡成培对他还是很好。

“就范丞丞还’欺负’不到我。我就是懒，不想坐飞机，不想出差。”蔡徐坤颇有些不耐地回着徐陵的话，“犯懒还不可以吗？”

“当然可以，但工作还是要做的。不能任性。”

这一点不知道是不是遗传了徐旻，母子俩都是工作狂，其实蔡徐坤也如此，只是程度轻微一些。下午时魏元告诉他日子是算出来时，蔡徐坤已经知道是必去不可了，让陈娇查了机票，打算第二天跟范丞丞那边说，结果这些人晚上都不让他安生。徐陵见他闷闷不乐，给他洗了一盘草莓，根蒂都切掉了，叉上了小叉子，递到了蔡徐坤面前。他很少伺候人的，父母家都有保姆，平日也有阿姨，过得都是两手不沾阳春水的日子，每次这般示好，都能让蔡徐坤心软。

这已经不是徐陵第一次做说客了，蔡成培知道他们两人住得近，常让徐陵敲打蔡徐坤。许多话他说蔡徐坤是不听的，徐陵也愿意做这个传话筒。他喜欢看蔡徐坤憋着嘴，不得不听的样子，这说明自己的话还有用。这次也是一样，只是他怎么都想不到蔡徐坤不愿南下的原因，还是跟那个匆匆一面的男孩有关。

说起那个人，还真是奇怪，徐陵也找不到任何关于他的信息。除了他想给外人展示的，他的团队，他的公司，他背后的人，无一例外都是空白。

这可真有意思。


	16. Chapter 16

奠基仪式的吉时是一个不可能当日往返的时间点，这导致蔡徐坤不得提前一天到，也自然而然地被安排了饭局。他跟范丞丞坐在一起，两人必须交谈，还要表现出手足情深。蔡徐坤笑得脸都僵了，一晚上过去，饭也没吃几口。

工作日领导们不能留到太晚，等大人物走了，这桌席也相当于是散了。范丞丞贪了口冷了的牛柳，可惜难以下咽，被他吐到一边。他从烟盒里抽了只烟，递给蔡徐坤，问：“你住哪儿？”

在有限的选择里，两人没什么意外的住在同一间酒店。蔡徐坤犹豫了一下，还是接了范丞丞的烟，然后夹在手上，一直没点。

范丞丞在发信息，听到蔡徐坤的答案也没接下文。

范丞丞是酒桌上的主力，谁都知道他是山东人，逃都逃不掉。两人相对无言的坐了一会儿，蔡徐坤的司机回来了，他刚打算起身，就听到了范丞丞在不远处打电话。他刻意背过了身，声音很轻，蔡徐坤却听得清楚，“嗯，结束了……我哪儿吃得了啊，肚子里都是高粱，难受死了……好，回去再说。”

范丞丞挂了电话，转身看到蔡徐坤，扯了扯提不动的嘴角，刻意解释了一句，“一个朋友。”

他跟蔡徐坤一起出的饭店，下电梯时他问蔡徐坤什么时候回去，没想到两人还是一班航班。

走动后的范丞丞没有刚刚在密闭空间里那么虚弱，但他眉头依旧紧缩，手掌紧压着胃部，步子迈得有些吃力。

两人的车子正一前一后的停在一起，司机看到范丞丞忙上前去扶，范丞丞摆摆手，示意不用。他艰难地爬上商务车，靠上座椅后整个人明显地松懈了下来。

蔡徐坤在车外看了他几眼后，确认他没事，才回自己的车上。

他们也是一前一后到的酒店，出乎意料的是，蔡徐坤在大堂门口看到了王子异。

那人穿着拖鞋，身上穿了件厚睡袍，怀里抱着件衣服，看不出是刚下楼，还是已经等了一会儿。

范丞丞在车上下不来，他真的很难受，王子异向车里探进半个身子，半拥着将他提了起来。范丞丞憋着嘴，不说话，但一点力气都不愿出，王子异无奈唤道：“丞丞……”

范丞丞还是不睁眼，但终于使了点力气，顺着王子异的手，踉踉跄跄地从车上下来。王子异将怀里的衣服给他披上了，那是一件蔡徐坤曾因为款式而诟病过的羽绒背心。蔡徐坤承认轻薄羽绒服的实用性，但他依旧不太理解应身处时尚圈中心的偶像艺人的衣柜里，为什么会出现这样的衣服。可能是因为他的问题过于尖锐，王子异在那时被问得面红耳赤，而这件衣服在那之后，则再也没有出现在蔡徐坤的面前过。

谁能想到时隔两年半，蔡徐坤竟是在这样的场合下见到。

范丞丞拽着王子异的衣服，整个人瘫在王子异的背上。王子异费劲地将人撑了起来。两人如两颗相缠的树依偎了几秒后，范丞丞终于重新直起身，牵着王子异的胳膊，被人带着往酒店里走。

等那两人完全消失在视线中，蔡徐坤才如梦初醒般地跳下车。酒店大堂里除了值班的员工，已经空无一人，蔡徐坤泄了气般站在原地，好半晌才挪步去电梯间。他刚按下按键就听到了“叮”声，随后怅然若失地走进电梯，却在那里看到环着范丞丞的王子异。

范丞丞喘着粗气，脑袋磕在王子异肩头，他一只手扶着电梯墙，一只手握着王子异的胳膊，皮肤呈现着不寻常的红。

王子异除了第一眼时的惊讶，其余时间，都低着头，关注着怀里的人。范丞丞握他越紧，说明他越难受。而他越难受，王子异则越担忧。两人这相依相伴的样子，从远看时就极为扎眼，更不用这会儿就在咫尺之间。浓郁的酒味和王子异身上的沐浴清香混合在一起，让蔡徐坤本也有些压闷的情绪，更加焦躁。

而更让人觉得天意弄人的是，蔡徐坤跟范丞丞竟还住在同一层。蔡徐坤没有急着出去，他为王子异挡住了电梯门。王子异轻轻推了一把范丞丞，示意他到了。那人好半天才动作，但行动迟缓，几乎被王子异拖着出了电梯。

蔡徐坤低着头，没去看他们。他的眼下略过紧贴在范丞丞腰间熟悉的手，和手下那件被他嫌弃的羽绒背心，耳边传来王子异轻不可闻的谢谢。

范丞丞喝伤了，半夜叫了医生，折腾了很久。蔡徐坤一直没睡，听到动静，好半晌才起身。打开门，果然斜对面屋子是敞着门的。王子异被吐了一身，范丞丞缩在浴缸里，医生给了他打了针西咪替丁，但效果不明显，这事儿本也急不得。范丞丞边哭边骂，说对方是庸医，还发誓再也不喝酒了，王子异怕他说得过火，忙让医生先走了。他向酒店订了粥，又把范丞丞手边的热水换成了蜂蜜水。等忙完这些，他才有空去拿换洗衣服。

医生走时没关门，王子异正要去，就发现了站在门口的蔡徐坤。

当下这个时机比之前那个还要差，王子异被身上的污秽物熏得难受，他问：“你是进来，还是回去休息？”

蔡徐坤先是一愣，随后向里迈了一步，王子异关上门，匆匆进了浴室，留下蔡徐坤一人，站在原地，颇有些手足无措。

药效起了作用，范丞丞胃里不那么难受了，他现在该头疼。他趴在浴缸里哼哼，觉得硬，可自己脚软，又起不来换地方，便唤着王子异来帮他。王子异说不行，自己要先洗个澡。范丞丞歪着脑袋，涣散的目光慢慢聚焦，看到王子异身上的脏东西，不好意思地说：“对不起啊。”

王子异将脏衣服直接脱在了地上，进了淋浴房冲凉。蔡徐坤等他进去了才进浴室，拍了拍范丞丞的手臂，“我帮你。”范丞丞迷迷糊糊的，也不觉得蔡徐坤突然出现有任何问题。他就着蔡徐坤的胳膊起身，搭着那人的肩，歪歪扭扭地走回卧室。

进到卧室蔡徐坤才意识到这间房真正住的人可能是王子异。衣柜里整整齐齐挂着他的平日的衣服，书桌上摊着他的剧本和几幅太阳镜，而范丞丞那个骚包的登机箱则孤零零的靠着落地墙旁，与整间屋子的色调格格不入。

不等蔡徐坤理顺目前的情况，范丞丞就已经自觉地爬上了床。他扯过被子，将自己完全裹了起来。这床虽大，但范丞丞这样睡，到时王子异来了，两人不就要贴在一起了？他们在一起多久了？是什么关系？是谁追的谁？

蔡徐坤把当初没想过的问题都想了一遍，他眉头皱得越深，就连王子异已经洗好澡了，都没察觉。王子异本想唤他，结果刚张口，又不知道如何称呼蔡徐坤合适，到嘴边的话，也吞了回去。

王子异和嘉星的合约针对于违约部分的要求并不苛刻，这是秦奋交代的私心。他那会儿想这部分可能并不会派上用场，如果蔡徐坤鬼迷心窍，那他一定要从蔡徐坤那里好好坑上一笔。谁想到他确实如愿以偿的“坑”到了一笔，只是并不是蔡徐坤的钱。

违约金有一半是范丞丞出的，还有一半是王子异这些年攒的收入。他花钱大手大脚惯了，如果真的用心经营，收益应比账户上的更多。他相当于净身出户，范丞丞当时忙，没问他怎么回事。

保姆给王子异打扫卫生那天，范丞丞也跟着去了。王子异有些难以启齿：想让自己这个“分手”显得合情合理，又不愿意范丞丞归罪于蔡徐坤，左思右想合适的说辞，把范丞丞等得不耐烦了。范丞丞并不在意真相，只觉得这手分得好，这些人整天觉得王子异攀高枝，听得他都厌了。他还不乐意看王子异总是围着蔡徐坤转，打心底里觉得这整件事都莫名其妙，现在断了，正好。

范丞丞还在王子异这儿挑去参加她姐姐主持的一个基金会晚宴的衣服，横竖都不满意，让王子异帮他看。王子异在衣架上顺手拿了一套，又给他配了口袋巾和怀表。范丞丞边说着王子异敷衍，边去换衣服。王子异帮他把口袋巾折好放进外套，范丞丞也正好换好了裤子。他最近胖了，腰部有点不合适，要一直收肚子。他在镜子前转来转去，王子异看得眼昏，干脆坐回沙发，继续看手机。

范丞丞问他如何，他像是没听见，直到被对方抽走了手里的东西，才抬眼去看已经装扮好的人。

“等下还要做头发吧？”

“嗯。”

“时间够吗？”

“够。很快。我把他叫来你这儿了。”范丞丞把他的手机放到一边，问：“所以你跟蔡徐坤是闹别扭，还是真的分手了？”

“怎么突然又想起问这个？”王子异答非所问，范丞丞呶了呶嘴，说：“我可能今晚会见到他。我猜的。所以我要弄清楚你对他的态度，才能确定我对他的态度。”

“你们不是还有合作的项目吗？这还需要确定态度？”王子异示意范丞丞把手机还给他，范丞丞说：“那你们还会和好吗？我还要对他忍气吞声吗？”

王子异因他的委屈哈哈大笑，“蔡徐坤给过你气受吗？”范丞丞的重点显然不是后面那句，他鼓着嘴，冲王子异做鬼脸，王子异这才收起笑容，遗憾又有些肯定地说：“应该是不会再在一起了。我们其实没吵架，也谈不上和不和好。他……”王子异本要说他有喜欢的人，但考虑到范丞丞的性格，决定还是不要把事情讲透了，“感情的事情还是很复杂的，当初是我把他想简单了。”

他的这番说辞范丞丞并没有当一回事，倒不是觉得王子异一定会吃回头草，而是他觉得王子异那么喜欢蔡徐坤，指不定哪天就改变主意，两人重新在一起也说不定。他若真待蔡徐坤差了，以蔡徐坤那睚眦必报的性格，到时岂不是弄得他里外不是人。

如果他知道王子异是被当做了替身，大概就不会这样认为了——且不说蔡徐坤的想法，单单是王子异，都不会大度到自己沦落到这么一个身份。

对那二人的关系一知半解的范丞丞，还在持续向王子异汇报他得来关于蔡徐坤的零星消息。而蔡徐坤要来奠基仪式一事，也是他一早告诉得王子异。他还张罗着见面，王子异让他别忙了，说没有必要，毕竟两人至今也有二个月没有联系了，不管是从他的角度还是从蔡徐坤的角度，都可以肯定双方都没有意思继续这段感情。

他这样说主要是暗示范丞丞不要再操心他和蔡徐坤之间的事情了，范丞丞应该是听懂了，所以取消了原定要约蔡徐坤一起吃夜宵的打算。王子异松了口气，却没想到晚上还是见到的人，还是在这么一个不合时宜的时间和场所。

王子异的床被范丞丞占了一半，余下的再躺一个人绰绰有余。他跟范丞丞又不是第一次一起，早就睡习惯了，反倒是蔡徐坤的存在让人不自在。王子异摸了摸鼻子，还是免去了称呼，提醒蔡徐坤他们第二天有活动，这会儿应该去休息了。蔡徐坤偏头看他，愠怒地责问，“那你睡哪儿？跟他睡？”

他不管是语气还是表情，都让人有种捉奸在床的错觉。

但错觉应该只是错觉。一条狗养三年都能培养出感情，何况人与人之间的朝夕相处。蔡徐坤不能接受自己这么快找“下家”，这很容易理解，也不需要做过度解读。但真要说因这句话引起的触动，王子异只是有些失望蔡徐坤会真的误会他与范丞丞之间的关系。

他没有说，但蔡徐坤也没有去查。

他当初也天真的以为谈恋爱仅是两人之间的事，爱情火花一触即燃，不需要去管前因后果。事实证明，前因后果还是很重要的，如果喜欢一个人，那必然会在意这个人的一切，过去也好，将来也罢，这都是爱人的一部分。

他跟蔡徐坤在这点上都没有做好，他们都只在彼此想象的样子中，各取所需。

睡熟了的范丞丞很老实，在自己的半边床上一动不动，空出来的位子比外面的沙发诱人许多，但王子异还是口是心非地说他会去外面睡。蔡徐坤松了眉头，却还是没有很高兴。他可能也知道王子异是因为他问，才这样说的，而于情于理，他都没什么资格指摘他跟范丞丞之间的事。蔡徐坤不情不愿地改了口，说王子异随便睡哪里都可以，睡床更好，他明天不是也要拍戏吗。

王子异扯了扯嘴角，拉出了个敷衍的笑，说：“好，我知道了，你也早些休息，晚安。”


	17. Chapter 17

蔡徐坤休息得不好，量谁睡眠不足还心事重重的状态都不会是最佳，更要命的是因为他是半推半就临时决定来的，衣服没准备妥当，又来不及购置，完全无法应对上午的寒流。他的鼻子耳朵被冻得通红，一来风，他就被吹得直哆嗦。仪式虽不长，但无法御寒的狼狈让他觉得台上的一分一秒都过得度日如年。与他一样是专门来参加奠基的范丞丞倒显得从容许多，他也是没在在意搭配的，衣服不是他的风格，却把他衬得沉稳近人了许多。只是蔡徐坤并没有太多精力观察，仪式一结束，他不等与地方上的领导们多交流，匆匆跑回了车上，抖着手让陈娇给他提前机票，他牙齿打着颤，闭了闭眼，脑中重新浮出了范丞丞今天那身打扮。

按理来说他们中午是要再请一顿饭的，可惜时间紧，只能是一小部分人的小聚。地方范丞丞已经发给蔡徐坤了，蔡徐坤回酒店冲了个热水澡，等温度上去了，才出发。他算是有点迟到，要自罚酒，蔡徐坤也没含糊。范丞丞劝着他别喝那么急，他似乎对昨晚的事还心有戚戚焉，中午这顿饭，说什么都不肯沾，所以喝酒的主力就变成了蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤的酒量不算太好，但他喝酒不上脸，看不出醉还是没醉，而且他能说会道，到他这里的酒，他总能四两拨千金地糊弄过去，所以喝得不算多，只是有点小头昏。他们做东，到最后包厢里又只剩下他们两人。蔡徐坤在没外人时，话少得可怜，范丞丞对此已经习惯，只是今天的他还有些不一样。他看自己的眼神直白露骨，倒不是不怀好意，只是单纯让人不舒服。

以蔡徐坤的教养，他几乎不会这样看人。他的反常让范丞丞不自觉地打了个冷颤。蔡徐坤见他怕，又摇了摇头，随手拾起茶杯，喝了口热茶，意味不明地说了句，“你这回准备的真充分，我都没想到会降温。”

范丞丞这才松了口气，心道原来是这个。想想蔡徐坤刚刚被冻得可怜样，也怪不得他心有怨言。想到这里，范丞丞又忍不住“炫耀”，“啊，这个衣服，不是我的。”

蔡徐坤听后，迟了一秒才偏头去看他，眼神里又挂上了刀子，“谁的？王子异？”他还有后半句，忍着没问，倒是范丞丞，承认得大方，反而弄得蔡徐坤更不好发作。他拉下脸，拿过一旁的香烟盒。抽出一支，范丞丞又找他要，他没好气的把烟盒丢到范丞丞身上。蔡徐坤是越想越气，心道范丞丞这手接得可真快。他那烟不一会儿就抽完了，翻过手机看陈娇的变更信息，没想到对方却告诉他前一班航班取消，目前就他的那班最早。简单的一行字，看得蔡徐坤太阳穴突突的疼。

原本吃完饭就离开的计划又要推迟好几个小时了，蔡徐坤不得已，只能回酒店。范丞丞自是跟着他，还说大风天最适合在酒店里睡觉。蔡徐坤冷冷瞥了他一眼，心里啐了句好吃懒做。

他还有工作要做，魏元把需要他批复的文件都发过来了，可惜蔡徐坤的心静不下来，一页纸盯了半个小时，还是一个字都记不住。

他脑子里又是那件他看不上的羽绒背心，着了魔的回想王子异听到他嫌弃时，欲言又止的样子，又对比上上午范丞丞穿着它时的自在得意。他坚持那件衣服不好看，真的不好看。

蔡徐坤想得累，干脆合上了电脑，趴去了床上，只是没趴一会儿肚子又压得不舒服，干脆翻了个身，平躺着，不一会儿就睡着了。

他害了点感冒，都怪早上的风。等一觉起来，已经快要到出发的时候了。他的嗓子开始不舒服，鼻子也有些堵塞，更别提脑袋，头重脚轻。

他睡着的这几个小时，网上则在进行一场针对王子异的口诛笔伐。主要是针对于他半个月前的那场见面会上的某个表演舞台，说他的舞美抄袭了日本某一新锐画家的作品。那只看似普遍的鲸和蔚蓝的海洋，就是画家的作品之一。

单看文字，还有不少人觉得发起异议的画家粉丝有毛病，“鲸鱼”和“海洋”本就是自然配对，难不成一个画家画了，全世界都不能用了？

但当这个人更新了对比图片后，异议的声音渐渐小了，与之相对的是对王子异的声讨和质疑。

下午的风越刮越大，户外的拍摄被迫中止，室内的内容没有排到王子异的，他可以先回酒店休息。范丞丞正在睡觉，门也没关。辛岳不知道，在网上事态严重时，急匆匆地来找王子异。那个舞台是王子异钦点的内容，辛岳虽与他合作的时间不长，也谈不上多了解，但也知道王子异是绝对不会抄袭的人，这其中一定有什么误会。

王子异还没来得及上微博，他对社交媒体没有那么强烈的瘾，电子设备也是能不看则不看。团队找他，有时候还得靠座机。

客厅的茶几上摆着范丞丞在早上会读的一些报刊，虽然他看的次数很少，总是看平板上的，但助理为保险起见，都会提前把东西寄给酒店。王子异因为昨晚见了蔡徐坤，这会儿又回到了这间屋子，已被惊扰的心湖还需要一点时间再重归平静。他无心去看剧本，独自一人坐在沙发上发呆，随后又鬼使神差地拿过财经周刊，随便翻了几页，突然身体像被定住一样，手指僵在半空。

范丞丞被闹钟吵醒了，他有床气，下床时不小心，差点滚到地上。他揉着眼睛来到客厅，看到王子异在，问他怎么这么早就回来了。王子异没回他话，他也没觉得奇怪，自顾自地倒了杯水，坐到王子异身边，脑袋搭在那人肩上，“我好困，我不想回去了。”

“蔡徐坤呢？”王子异问，范丞丞抬了抬下巴，含含糊糊地答，“在房间吧。”

王子异几乎是即刻站起身，范丞丞被他顶得差点咬到舌头，他嚷嚷着干嘛呀，就见王子异拿着本杂志往外冲，他开门时正好遇到门外的辛岳，女孩差点儿被他撞倒，他也没道歉，径直往对面走去。

蔡徐坤被一阵疯狂地门铃声催着前来开门，他头疼的要命，嗓子像被灌了胶水，感觉完全黏在了一起。他还没来得及质问是谁这么没礼貌，就见门外站着怒不可遏的王子异。他将手里的东西推进蔡徐坤的怀里，抖着唇说：“我不是他。”

他说完就走了，留下蔡徐坤一个人怔愣在原地，半晌才从怀里掏出那本被揉捏得皱不成形的文章。

“徐陵：创新变革必然是少数派的坚持”

戴着金丝框眼镜，身着灰色条纹西装的男人坐在沙发前，手上端着一杯刚刚泡好的咖啡，而他背后墙面的背景，正是那副蓝色海洋。

那天，蔡徐坤陪他采访。看到这幅画时，第一个想到的就是王子异和他的那首歌。


	18. Chapter 18

18

范丞丞终于知道了那两人分手的原因，他倚在落地门边，嘴里叼着烟。辛岳本是要跟团队的人一起开个电话会议，眼下虽不是好时机，但问题总要去解决，她只是没想到王子异并不配合。

他说自己并没有抄袭，严格来说，他也没有真正见过那个人的画，或者说是在并不清楚作者是谁的情况下，看了一张照片。至于这个主意或者说是创意，是别人建议给他的。而这个人的身份，辛岳问了，王子异抿着嘴，半晌才说：“现在也没关系了。”

“没事，只要是有这样一个就好办了。你们如何交流的？有没有留下记录，我们可以从这方面着手，来……”

“没有。”王子异下意识去看自己的手机，然后斩钉截铁地说：“没有记录。这件事情你们去处理，但不要牵扯别人。要赔款，要道歉，都随便。”王子异说完便起身离开了，辛岳忙要追上去。她想，怎么可能道歉啊，这对艺人的声誉会造成多大的影响，短时间内根本不可能挽回，“日饭”又是最会翻历史的群体，这事儿他一旦认理亏，真的就难脱身了。

“算了。”一直站在一旁，没有出声的范丞丞阻止了辛岳，“算了，你想想怎么发声明吧。”范丞丞上前，按住辛岳的肩，“网上现在怎么情况？”

“什么难听的话都有，还要查子异之前的作品，看看是不是有借鉴和抄袭，我都怀疑有人推波助澜。”

范丞丞听了，骂道：“都他妈闲的。”他斜睇了眼辛岳，问道：“现在跟着子异那个人叫什么来着的，晶晶？压不住吗？”

“热搜撤了一个还会有第二个，悠悠之口是堵不住了，所以才着急找他商量对策，结果……”辛岳说不下去了，范丞丞又是一声冷笑，“找他能商量出什么对策，他的话我想你也听明白了，不拿出证据说是被建议，一定被当做是推诿，这个话到底怎么圆，你们不该是最专业吗？”

辛岳不接这话，这要真是王子异的问题就算了，现在这种情况，想想都让人觉得头大。范丞丞见辛岳苦着脸，让她跟团队好好想想怎么办。他叼着烟又进了卧室，看王子异坐在床上发呆，坐到那人身边问：“蔡徐坤可真厉害，分手了还丢给你一个烂摊子。”

王子异瞥了他一眼，范丞丞吊着眼，回看他，王子异重新垂下头，范丞丞倒在床上，床垫被他压得震了两下。他拽了拽王子异的衣摆，问：“伦哥今早还问我，你怎么样，我现在怎么回？”

“我不是挺好的吗？”王子异转过脸，面无表情地看着范丞丞，范丞丞也看着他，接着就听他大叹了口气，爬起身，从身后抱住王子异，“这个蔡徐坤，真不是个东西。”

“这个事儿你就不要跟他说了。”这个“他”王子异没点名，范丞丞也明白，他贴着王子异的背，那人被他压弯成了一团，却还在为蔡徐坤说话。

“丞丞，工作上，要公事公办，不要掺杂个人情感，知道吗？”

范丞丞想，王子异不让他工作上掺杂，没说私下他也要对蔡徐坤和颜悦色。他们两人一班飞机，蔡徐坤来得迟，脸色也不好，看着病怏怏的。明明中午吃饭时还可以，这会儿倒装起了羸弱。范丞丞对他不屑，连眼神都欠奉。他与蔡徐坤暗暗较劲，蔡徐坤却完全无暇顾及。他难受极了，病情如一股毫无预兆的浪，将他打回了岸滩。他全身被汗水浇得湿漉漉，耳朵像被封了薄薄一层膜，听什么都不真切，最痛苦的要数鼻子了，这会儿已经有了呼吸不畅的征兆。

他来得晚，王子异离开后，蔡徐坤在原地站了良久才退回房间。他还记得那次采访，徐陵多在谈他这半年的发现和思考。他聪明，有扎实的学术背景和良好的社会关系，善于表达，懂得交流，人们容易被他说服，也愿意倾听他说的话。这些特质里，做好一条都不容易，但徐陵却能样样精通。

蔡徐坤是很喜欢听徐陵讲这些专业问题的，但那天也走神了。他频频去看徐陵背后那张画，但最后目光还是会回到徐陵脸上。徐陵摘了眼镜，捏着鼻梁。没有刻意打理的刘海落了下来，遮住了他蓝色的眼珠。造型师来为他打理，徐陵示意他稍等。他在看一份材料，等一会儿记者要问。他体格高大，坐姿不似其他学者那般文雅，敞开腿时有些野性。他的肌肉线条流畅，一点都不像是做办公室的人。徐陵一直很注意身材保持，他说运动健身对他而言是一种精神放松。这话蔡徐坤似乎也从别人嘴里听过。他出众的身材也是令他鹤立鸡群的原因之一，少有人能做到像他那样有着恰到好处的倒三角背脊。

蔡徐坤接过采访助理递来的茶，日本人讲究，茶杯都很好看。蔡徐坤抿了口，重新拿起手机，继续自己那段没有编辑完成的话，删删减减，最后就剩了一句，“很适合你。”

却没想到，他这句“适合”引起了如此一场轩然大波。

他不太上微博，陈娇不在身边，他又言明了自己跟王子异分手了，自然不会有人告诉他现在网上的情况。比起线上那些触不到的矛盾，现实中范丞丞毫不掩饰的不满，更能触动蔡徐坤的神经。他是上飞机前就意识到了，范丞丞在刻意跟他保持距离。虽然两人的关系算不上多好，但也会因着合作的关系，多少会保持着相敬如宾。范丞丞的视而不见来得并不突兀，只不过蔡徐坤没想到他会为了王子异表露这样的情绪。

他并不在意跟范丞丞之间的关系，只是范丞丞的态度又在这本就不长的机舱旅途中，时刻提醒着他那页专访还有过去三年的自欺欺人。

蔡徐坤回到家，已经八九点钟了，徐陵让他来找自己吃夜宵，准备了羊骨汤。可惜蔡徐坤生病，说自己吃不了发物，徐陵说他迷信，还是给他盛了一碗，上面撒上了一些葱花调味，喝得蔡徐坤全身暖烘烘的。

徐陵桌上也有下午王子异塞给蔡徐坤的那本杂志，蔡徐坤看了眼，徐陵说这周才出的，问蔡徐坤要不要看看。蔡徐坤摇摇头说不用了。

他已经看过了，只是眼里看的和心里想的完全是两回事罢了。徐陵摘了眼镜，他最近都在跟着院长选课题，很是疲惫。蔡徐坤问他需不需要找个按摩师来家里，徐陵说他会享受。

这倒不是蔡徐坤会，是王子异会，可能并不是为了享受吧，他工作辛苦，再要加上需要表演，练舞，很需要这样的理疗辅助的。

蔡徐坤已经不止一次在有徐陵的时候还想到王子异了，也不知道怎么了，今晚跟中了邪一样。

羊骨汤味道重，蔡徐坤嘴里咸，一直在喝水。徐陵就坐在他身边看手机，他心不在焉地拍着蔡徐坤的腿，突然身子靠了过去，说：“那个男孩，出事了。”

谁都没想到王子异那件事最后竟是徐陵告知的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤一看图就知道了怎么回事，徐陵自然也明白。他见蔡徐坤手足无措，几次站起，又重新坐回了沙发。他一直没打电话，但手机却解锁了好几次。徐陵静静看着他，最终蔡徐坤还是安静下来了，他垂着脑袋说：“我没有他电话。”

徐陵摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋，问：“你告诉他的？”

“嗯。我看那幅画好看，就告诉他了。”

“那他也不该直接用，他也有错。”

“哥！”蔡徐坤还护起王子异来了，徐陵假意笑了笑，说：“别管了，他们有专业人士，能处理好的。”

“怎么处理啊。”蔡徐坤想不出来，徐陵也不让他多想，这件事本来就与蔡徐坤无关，是王子异自己不谨慎，将蔡徐坤从中摘得干干净净。蔡徐坤若真按照他的想法来就好了，第二天一早，蔡徐坤就让陈娇去跟进。陈娇说明面上的热搜词都撤了，但网友都是愈挫愈勇的人才，火越压越旺。她也不知道王子异那边打算如何处理，戴晶晶他们已经不负责王子异了，实在难揣测新团队的意图。

蔡徐坤点点头，算知道了，至于要不要继续打听，他也没表态。陈娇暗暗观察蔡徐坤，她一向从蔡徐坤脸上看不出想法，这次也一样。她走后，蔡徐坤默默拿起桌上的文件，本应重新投入工作的上午，却被他浑浑噩噩地荒废了去。午饭前魏元来找他议事，发现本该处理完的文件都没有动，蔡徐坤撑着脑袋，纸巾团堆了一纸篓，鼻子也是红的，小声问了句：“您不舒服啊？”

蔡徐坤摆摆手，说无事，他又吸了吸鼻子，说：“东西我还没看，下回再讨论。你还有别的事吗？”魏元说没有，蔡徐坤便让他出去了。

他出去后，正好遇到泡茶的陈娇，瞥了眼杯子里的绿茶，让她给蔡徐坤换姜茶。

“你没看出来吗？老板不舒服。感冒了。”

“他不喜欢姜。”陈娇白了眼魏元，不喜他指手画脚，蔡徐坤也不会在工作时间吃药，这个魏元，只知道给老板添工作，一点都不懂得体恤人。

蔡徐坤想了一上午，终于在午饭时间后，给秦奋去了电话。他问秦奋有什么办法可以侧面帮帮王子异。秦奋还不知道网上的风波，等了解后回蔡徐坤，说这件事目前能做的也就这些，王子异工作室的声明很重要，现在就快24小时了，也不知道他们打算如何解释。

秦奋没听出蔡徐坤生病了，以为他有空与自己闲聊，所以还调侃了两句，说没想到蔡徐坤还惦念着王子异。

蔡徐坤下午更不舒服了，头昏脑涨的，眼睛酸得难受，秦奋揶揄他，他也都认了。

没什么好不承认的，这件事都是因他而起，王子异是信任他，并不像徐陵说的，不小心。

他的温度到晚上就上去了，本还想撑的，但被徐陵发现了。这是徐陵回来后第一次进他家的门。蔡徐坤并没来得及清理跟王子异一起生活过的痕迹。徐陵在医生给他打针时，简单环顾了这个卧室，如果不是知道那个男孩已经走了，他大概还会觉得蔡徐坤在与人同居。

他并不是不懂得蔡徐坤的心意，只是有些事情，他注定不能去做。

王子异的团队在半夜发布公告，坦荡地承认了错误，并称已与日本方面取得了联系，给出了交涉邮件和通话记录截图。虽然已经过了处理公关危机的黄金时间，但由于态度良好，并且有行动支撑，加之他本来就不是什么大的流量明星，更别提什么黑历史了，所以对于他的讨伐，也基本可以落下帷幕。

仅有一些所谓画家的铁粉还在不依不饶，认为他们的画家清高，断然不会接受王子异这样马后炮的授权申请。只是他们没想到第二日，画家的工作室在Twitter上发布了一则公告，说自己已与中国歌手王子异达成了短期的合作关系。

单就事情的处理，当前已是最好的情况，虽然赔了款，丢了名，但好在都算及时止损，只留下了一个不大不小的负面新闻做网络证据。可就是这么一点，都让蔡徐坤看着不舒服。交往三年，他非常明白王子异是什么样的人。他乐观，积极，向上，小心认真并且尊重每个人的劳动成果，他不应该因为自己的失误而被扣上这样一顶帽子。

公告里全篇未提第三人，没有将错丢给任何一个工作人员，错误被揽在了自己身上。短短几行字，干净利落的解释了来龙去脉。

蔡徐坤反复读了几遍，每看一次都在说，假的。

徐陵见他不好好吃饭，干脆把手机收起来了，“吃完再看。”但即便他吃完了，徐陵还是没有把手机还给蔡徐坤。他切了水果，递给了蔡徐坤一个小叉子。苹果皮薄，明明是很不错的品种，却被他切得歪七扭八的，果肉被削了好多，真是浪费。

蔡徐坤却注意不到那么多，饱满多汁的肉果在他嘴里味如嚼蜡，他吃不动，只是一小口就够了。他晚上又发热了，医生还有一会儿才到，徐陵把盘子端走，说：“崽崽，我们得聊聊。”

“聊什么？”蔡徐坤惜字如金，嘴里发苦，他懒得说话。徐陵说聊王子异，蔡徐坤看他一眼，默不作声。徐陵说：“你还是很在意他。”

在意吗？可能吧。蔡徐坤没心思去探究自己真正的心理。他心里升起一股突如其来的烦躁，他不想再看徐陵的脸，这让他很容易想到王子异。

“我在意，管他什么事。而且，我也不知道我到底是在意谁。”

徐陵却硬要他拉住他，让他把事情谈清楚。蔡徐坤最不喜欢这种时候的徐陵，从小他就这样，一定要自己“面对”。有什么好面对的，从他畸形的身体，到他畸形的感情，他自己承受就可以了，有什么好谈的。蔡徐坤甩开徐陵的手，奄奄走回卧室，徐陵跟在他身后，就在他要进门前，蔡徐坤转过身说：“徐陵，我找不到他，不是我不找他。如果可以，我也希望我能见到他，心平气和地把事情都说清楚。现在这样我也觉得很累。我感觉所有人都觉得我做错了，但除了画的那件事，其他的我没错，我只是，我只是……”蔡徐坤看着徐陵，难把嘴里的话说完整。

我只是喜欢了一个不能喜欢的人，这有什么错？


	19. Chapter 19

「舞美抄袭」事件在网上的时间虽不长，但剧组的人却好像都知道了。王子异能感觉到同组人员对他态度的微妙转变，其中还掺杂着小心翼翼的试探。好在演员都很懂自我管理，一起相处的时间也多在工作，即便关掉摄影机，大家多也在聊戏。至于其他人，王子异告诫着自己不该受他们影响。

他在练习生的时候内心还不够强大，之前的经历还算顺风顺水，周围的伙伴都也很帮助他，他没有在技术和能力上被人质疑过，所以在面对网络上纷繁的言论时有段低落期。经过辅导，他也渐渐走了出来。一方面浇筑了一堵铁壁墙，另一方面又对自己更加严苛。他认为这些都是这个职业必须要克服的。

他不是不能接受流言，说他有背景，靠着些外力优势，他都不觉得有什么问题。但一旦涉及到“不诚信”，被人质疑他的处事原则，他无法接受，却又无可奈何。是他自己主动选择的不公开与蔡徐坤之间的对话。且不说这个对话是否能够真的被人信服，他做这个决定的初衷，也是不愿再与蔡徐坤扯上关系，不管是正面还是负面的。在某一个尘埃落定的节点后，王子异的心情真正回归了平静，他不太想再见到蔡徐坤，或他有任何牵扯。

而当他重新再打开对话框，回顾着这个已被拉黑却迟迟没有删除的联系人时，他又在暗自庆幸自己并没有将他与蔡徐坤之间的对话分享给其他人。这就像他珍藏着的甜蜜糖果，而主人也刻意无视了早已经过去的赏味期。

剧组有三天的元旦假期，他回去的机场粉丝出奇的多，到了地方，接机的也不少。这都是网上那件事情闹得，粉丝一个接一个地递信，有相信王子异的，也有夸王子异的坦荡，祝福他未来越来越好。信纸薄厚不一，但也不过就是一页和三页的区别，却拿得沉甸甸的。他没有回到那个阔别三年，重新入住的公寓，而是在地下车库换了车，司机见到他，很是高兴，“好久不见啊，表少爷。”

李沁刚将润肺汤端上桌，王子异就回来了。阿姨接过王子异的外套，还没寒暄两句，就被李沁打断，“子异，怎么又瘦了。”她拉着王子异进屋，在客厅的灯光下来回打量王子异，她说王子异不仅瘦了，还憔悴了，“拍戏这么累啊？还要拍多久啊？”她絮絮叨叨的，像是有说不完的话，如果不是邓伦下楼，王子异怕是要被她缠上好一会儿。

邓伦看到他也是略皱了下眉头，他倒没说什么，只是招呼王子异上桌吃饭。王子异跟家人在一起时还是会吃点东西的，这是对家人的迁就，而表哥表嫂也很迁就他，比如那锅润肺汤。

王子异没吃几口就饱了，他们桌上奉行食不语，王子异只能默默坐着，盯着面前的菜肴发呆。李沁见状，放下碗，想要陪他聊天，倒是邓伦点了点桌子，将碗里最后一口青菜吃尽后，对王子异说：“张导给我看了你的片花，演得挺不错的，给奶奶也看了，她说，很像年轻时候的太爷。”

王子异没想到邓伦会看，他眼里透着惊讶，李沁杵了下邓伦，说：“你看你，真多事，还找导演要片段。”

“我这不也是好奇么。”邓伦被她说得也有些不好意思，三人吃好饭，便一同去李沁的温室花园散步。那儿种了水果，李沁让阿姨摘些草莓，洗净后再送些茶点，支个暖炉，好让三个人在天井说话。有李沁在的家永远这么周到，这是王子异一直以来的印象。

他们两人恋爱谈得早，带李沁十二三岁了，邓伦就去跟家里说了要跟李沁结婚。长辈们以为他开玩笑，嘴上没反对，心里只当小孩子过家家。邓伦却把娶李沁当做了成年目标，王子异也是从那会儿起就叫李沁嫂子了。

都说长嫂如母，李沁也确实很照顾王子异。邓伦外调那几年，李沁每周都会去学校看王子异，叮嘱他的吃穿用度，关心他的衣食冷暖。她眼里的王子异一直都是个没长大的傻小子，而她看似还个弱质女流，却没让王子异吃过亏，受过苦。王子异是他们怀中的宝贝，是邓伦最亲的弟弟，所以在范丞丞跟她嚷嚷王子异受了委屈，要跟秦奋解约时，李沁恨不得直接把秦家那个传媒集团踢出行业委员会。后来是邓伦阻止了她，让她不要小题大做，还跟着范丞丞胡闹。

李沁气得两天没理他，她认为邓伦还在对王子异去参加选秀，做艺人的事耿耿于怀，所以连王子异被人欺负了也不管。邓伦也不好解释自己早已经气消，否则怎么还帮着他上献礼片。只是他当初跟王子异闹得太僵了，他也嫌没面子，以至于没有及时表态，被李沁误会到现在。也是因为之前的矛盾，王子异一直都没再回过他们这里住。李沁很想他，毕竟也是臂弯里长大的孩子。邓伦更是，他们兄弟俩从小关系就好，即便是外调的那几年，他们的关系依旧紧密，就是这三年关系才僵持下来的。

这次是亏了与嘉星解约的契机，兄弟两人才重新说上话，虽然中间有许多都是范丞丞做桥梁，但总是比之前不理不睬时的强。

李沁为王子异回来住，忙了小半天了，她公司的事情也多，刚过9点，眼皮就开始打架。邓伦让她去睡觉，李沁还不想走，还是邓伦说了要跟王子异说悄悄话，才恍然大悟地上了楼。邓伦挂着笑，目送李沁离开，待人走后，笑容也没了。王子异见他变脸，以为他又会老生常谈，不想邓伦只是坐回座位，又沏了壶茶。王子异怕喝了睡不着觉，邓伦解释是金骏眉，没有关系的。

王子异不敢当面违逆他，只好缩回位子里，端着茶杯一口口抿着。茶叶里混着肉桂香，入口有回甘，这是李沁喜欢的味道，邓伦则更偏爱浑厚的口感。

“我记得那会儿你还交个男朋友是吗？”原本也被头顶的暖炉烤的昏昏欲睡的王子异，被邓伦一句话给惊醒。他瞧了眼邓伦，见那人看向自己，又飞速将目光移走。邓伦见他这样，又笑了，说：“我不是反对你恋爱，你们还在一起吗？”邓伦见王子异摇头，也不再提这个。他继续沏着茶，就听王子异重重叹了口气，抱怨道：“范丞丞这个大嘴巴。”

“丞丞？这又关丞丞的事了？”

王子异狐疑地望着邓伦，见那人一脸坦荡，实在分不出他到底是知道蔡徐坤，还是不知道。他一向猜不到邓伦在想什么，毕竟很多时候他也不需要去猜，可一旦需要他猜，他又总是摸不到头脑。王子异盯着自己青花瓷的杯子，思量着自己该如何接邓伦的话。邓伦给他换了杯热茶，翻手看了眼手机，道：“我最近也遇到了个挺有趣的人。”

“嗯……”王子异有气无力地应着，他思来想去，决定还是去问范丞丞是不是说漏了嘴，把他跟蔡徐坤的事告诉了邓伦。

“他是韩楚专门从美国外聘的经济学讲师，邵司建议请他在一月的论坛做发言。他可真是会给我找麻烦，这不是又要缩短卓越的时间，厉小刚怕是又要不高兴了，部里还指望他明年做几个大项目。”

邓伦说的不管是事还是人，王子异都对不上号，他心不在焉地听着，就见邓伦划开手机，将屏幕推到自己面前，“这个人，跟你是不是长得有点像？”


	20. Chapter 20

邓伦显然是什么都知道了，却还跟他故弄玄虚，王子异不悦地撇了撇嘴，邓伦撤回了手机，说：“不要怪丞丞。邵建跟我说徐陵是徐放的外孙，我看了照片，又想到蔡成培曾做过徐放女婿，这才联系起来。”

王子异暗暗佩服邓伦的联想能力，相较之下，自己就愚钝多了。邓伦像猜到了他的想法，他拍了拍王子异的肩，说：“蔡成培跟徐旻结婚那会儿，你还没出生，不知道也正常。”可惜这话并没有给王子异多少安慰，反而让他更加失落，兄长面前的他，情绪都写在脸上，邓伦看着难受，心中对蔡徐坤的不满又多了几分。只是再多的不满，他也不能无中生有地公报私仇。

王子异今晚会在邓伦这儿过夜，李沁早吩咐过保姆，收拾好了房间。他第二天上午有工作，司机要把他送回小公寓换车。这样做有些迂回，荆晶还是李沁托人找的，但王子异却很坚持，不想旁人过多的了解探寻自己的家庭背景。

早上的阳光好，将王子异的消瘦和憔悴照得一览无余，李沁问他是不是没睡好，王子异说不是。他不善撒谎，不想给家人知道的话，都选择憋着不说。李沁也了解他这点，认定又是邓伦给他添堵。她嘴上数落邓伦，却把王子异听得不好意思。他睡不好，也不能全怪邓伦，归根到底还是他心里无法对蔡徐坤和徐陵完全释怀，所以一旦提起，又会多想，导致在睡惯的床上，依旧辗转反侧。

他想的那些事，无非不过就是两人先前和睦的种种背后被他忽略的细节，只是这些细节除了徒增烦恼，也没有其他作用。王子异心里对蔡徐坤有气，这股气起先是并没有多少的，他也以为自己会释然，但随着时间的推移，他却发现自己越来越难以释怀，不甘也会积少成多。他需要发泄，却又不想见蔡徐坤，结果把自己逼到了这么一个不上不下的境地。

李沁很久没有见到他，硬是又留他吃了午餐才走，原本上午的飞机改成了下午，等回到剧组，都快半夜了。辛岳打着哈欠跟他聊非剧组的工作，她这三天玩得爽，都没好好睡觉。王子异则在担心自己在邓伦那儿被喂得太多，会不会长胖。

房间与他离开时不一样，有明显地被入侵痕迹。王子异不满地皱起眉头，他看向辛岳，辛岳也奇怪，她拦了拦王子异，打算进里屋探查。王子异哪里会让她打头阵，他先迈出一步，率先踏进了卧室。

卧室还是原本的样子，王子异脸上的表情由不满变成不解，他一言不发地去了被他改造为工作室的隔壁，那里果然被“翻新”了一番。一套崭新的音乐设备和架子鼓将原还宽敞的屋子挤得逼仄狭窄，辛岳紧随其后，看到后，不由惊呼一声，“天啊，谁送的？”

王子异也不知道，他走上前，看了眼架子鼓的牌子，而辛岳则是撕下黏在拨片上的信封，递给王子异，“粉丝吗？”

“你觉得粉丝能进屋吗？”王子异眼都没抬，他略有些烦躁地拆开信封，从里面拿出了张卡片，大致浏览了一眼便把东西折起丢进了垃圾桶。

“我给你一个人的电话，你联系她，让她通知一个叫陈娇的人，把东西收走，就说我不需要。”

辛岳见王子异的动作没有丝毫犹豫迟疑，心里本还可惜，结果听到他的话，可惜立马变成了探究，她也不敢表现得太好奇，连连答应。王子异递去手机，辛岳忙拿过一旁的纸笔，她专门瞥见了眼的备注，原来这人也叫晶晶。

王子异要退的不仅是东西，还有房间，他大半夜把团队的人叫来开会，问他们是谁将无关人士放进工作室里的，他等着那人主动承认，如果不说，那么他就去查监控，被抓到了，他不止要辞退，可能还要追究法律责任。他话说得如此严厉，却没有任何一个人站出来。王子异垮着脸直接下楼去前台，让安保给他调监控。

结果是他误会了，开门的是酒店员工，并非他的工作人员。王子异意识到这点后，脸立马涨得通红，他又不好意思再上楼面对自己的团队，可不面对，今晚的事情又完不了。他纠结了半天，只能又尴尬又无措地回到房间，跟他的工作人员道了歉。

倒是他的工作人员在他离开后，从辛岳那儿了解了一些来龙去脉，以为是狂热粉丝来骚扰，全都很理解王子异的反常。只是他们也有些伤心王子异对他们的信任缺失，虽然比起辛岳这样常伴王子异左右的人，大家一起工作的时间有限，但好歹也快一年了，王子异还是要对他们的人品放心。

王子异不好意思地又是保证，又是认错，还给每个人都发了红包。等将人都送走去睡后，辛岳终于送来了个并不振奋人心的好消息——戴晶晶联系上了，也告知了陈娇明天一早派来人取东西。

“他没说别的？”

“谁？陈娇？好像没有。具体我没问，需要我再问下吗？”

“没有，不需要。”王子异只觉得身心俱疲，他另外一间套间还没打扫出来，他此刻只能坐在原来的屋里，工作室的门虚掩着，他还能看到里面那套蓝色的架子鼓。

辛岳顺着他的目光望去，轻轻叹了口气，说：“这套还是限量的。”

“嗯？”王子异看她，辛岳说：“我说，日后工作室怕是不能发你的日常的，不就说了一次喜欢剧组的鼓吗，怎么还真送来了，现在这些粉丝……”

她看似在抱怨粉丝，实际上，又有些在揶揄、宽慰王子异。王子异却得不到安慰，他又瞥见了被自己丢进垃圾桶的信。

_抱歉。坤_

眼看就要跨年了，蔡徐坤想今年事今年毕，而眼下他跟王子异都无再见面的可能，他的“毕”不过也只能是单方面的致歉。这样一想，倒是省了许多麻烦，蔡徐坤不用再想写看似巧合实则刻意的场合和理由，也不需要面对两人无言以对的尴尬场景，他只需要说传达一句“对不起”，这是他无论如何，都无法缩减于王子异的。

但单是一句致歉，似乎也显得不是太有诚意，既然道歉了，那多少应该还要赔礼。这却有些为难了，他不知道如何去讨王子异的欢心。虽说两人相处了这么几年，但蔡徐坤很少刻意观察过王子异的更深层次的喜恶。毕竟在他眼里，这些事情并不重要，也无必要。先前选礼物，也多是陈娇代劳，或者他看着喜欢，觉得适合王子异，就索性买了，并没有一点“讨好”的意思在。

送礼这门学问，他从没想过会施展在王子异身上。

这件事他不好再假借他人之手了，但单靠他自己，似乎又有些强人所难了。他思考了几天未果，还是只能找陈娇。说实话，陈娇也不清楚，她提了几个男明星们可能喜欢的方向，无非就是名车、名表，再年轻些的，可能还有名鞋，数码设备等。蔡徐坤觉得普通，也不让陈娇操心这事了。

圣诞节至元旦之间，鉴于徐陵是外籍，学校给他了个长放假。他先前还不知道这件事，原本是打算请几天假，连着元旦，回美国去看徐旻的。徐旻还不想他折腾，本说今年不用见了，没想到母校真是体恤。蔡徐坤的年关还有一个多月，当下不算中国人最忙的时候，徐陵被办公室秘书通知的当天就问蔡徐坤要不要同他一起回去。见不见徐旻倒是次要的，徐陵想带蔡徐坤出去散散心。

显然，蔡徐坤这段时间的情绪，连徐陵都察觉到了反常。蔡徐坤却不这样认为，他只是会多花了许多时间在上网，搜索王子异的资料，看他的综艺，他并不是要重试旧情，没有必要，他只是想知道王子异喜欢什么。

可这一切在徐陵眼里就是那样的不合理，蔡徐坤是不会，也不应该再把时间浪费在无关紧要的人身上。他欲言又止了许多次，无非就是看在蔡徐坤的面子上，问他愿不愿意找王子异回来。只不过他每次打算这样说了，蔡徐坤又会把手机放去一遍，身子一歪，躺倒在他腿上，两人这个姿势就像年幼时一样，他环着蔡徐坤，两人安安静静地看着电视。

他的屋子还是没有清理，那里还是有着浓郁着外来者的气息。虽然他大部分时间是在自己这里过的，但徐陵仍觉得那块没有完全复原的地方是颗迟早要爆炸的定时炸弹。

圣诞前返美的机票没有了，徐陵只能26号走，他在学校加了两天班，办公室也破例为他延续了两天假期。他与蔡徐坤那顿饭是25号吃的，用餐的时间早，结束得也早。京城的圣诞气氛近几年愈发的萧条，早跟记忆中的大相径庭。徐陵还是询问了其他外籍老师，才找到了一个氛围比较不错的地方。只可惜这顿饭，蔡徐坤吃得心不在焉。徐陵问他在想什么，他以为会是工作上的事，不想蔡徐坤淡淡一笑，让徐陵等下陪他去逛街。

“哦？想买什么？”他们很少需要自己出来置办些什么，一大家子人，除了徐旻，似乎对购物这件事，都兴趣缺缺。

蔡徐坤还卖了个关子，等到了地方，徐陵才知道，蔡徐坤要买架子鼓。

“家里可没地方给你放这个。”徐陵话虽这样说，心里却在认真盘算如何收拾出一块角落，他甚至还想劝蔡徐坤彻底搬来自己这儿，这样将一些不常用又不能丢的杂物换到他的公寓里，反正那里都是装些没用的东西。

蔡徐坤对他的话无动于衷，他还在询问店员哪一种型号比较适合初学者，又能使用时间比较久，除此之外，他还对颜色有要求，必须要是蓝色。

徐陵本还在神游，听到蔡徐坤说蓝色，不由扬了扬了眉，他默默走到蔡徐坤身后，微微弯身，凑到他耳边，问：“你要给谁？还非要是蓝色？”

蔡徐坤吓了一跳，瞪了他一眼，“你走路怎么都不出声。”

“是你自己心神不宁。”这个时间店里没人，店员去找库存了，徐陵便将下巴搭在蔡徐坤肩上，又问：“自己用吗？”

“不是，送人的。”蔡徐坤迟疑了一下，还是说了实话，他对徐陵似乎也没什么好隐瞒的，没脸没皮的事儿做得也够多了。只是真把这话说出来，他还是有些不好意思。脸慢慢红了，连带着耳朵也染上了颜色，他抿着头，脑袋低垂着，像个做错事的孩子。明明也是个大人了，却时不时的还会露出这样幼稚的表情。就听徐陵叹了口气，直起身子，抬起手搭在蔡徐坤肩上，说：“我的傻弟弟。”

徐陵走后，蔡徐坤还是回到自己的家里去住了。

有徐陵的家当然是好，可一旦没了他，那地方就成了一个冷清、单调、没有人气的空间。

他自己这儿虽会有些让人难堪的回忆，但总比徐陵那儿强。

蔡徐坤很久没有耳边这么清静过了，徐陵和王子异之间算是无缝对接，所以直到现在，他才有了一种不论白天黑夜，都是孤家寡人的真实感，而他也很难说自己到底是抵触，还是已在无形之中，强迫自己习惯了这样的感觉。

但比起这些，他更在意的是王子异看到自己这份礼物的感受，只要他收下了，那他们两个人就算真的结束了。

为了这个最后的结果，他盯着陈娇务必把礼物送到。那会儿正值剧组放假，也给了他们一个好机会。只是蔡徐坤没想到，把礼物送到房间，到王子异回剧组之间的两天，竟会那样难熬。不过他安慰自己，好事开头难。这个坎儿过了，他今年都能过的顺利也不一定。

他这样坚信着，没想到王子异回剧组的当天还该了一次机票，本来想着能睡个好觉的蔡徐坤，又熬到了晚上，经历一阵兵荒马乱，早上一睁眼就是陈娇的信息。

“老板，他不要。”

蔡徐坤顶着一双黑眼圈，狠狠垂了下床，怎么还没完了！？


	21. Chapter 21

陈娇的先斩后奏着实让蔡徐坤气闷了许久，但他也知道，即便是自己都无法改变王子异的决定。蔡徐坤的脸色不好，整个人泛黄，显得憔悴。他精神状态不佳，连带着记忆力都不好了——他忘了今天是徐陵回来的日子。

那人回到家里没有看到蔡徐坤，给他打电话，听他的语气不好，问他工作上有什么烦心事。蔡徐坤冷言冷语说没有，徐陵便猜到了是这顿火来自王子异。

徐陵挂了电话，淡淡叹了口气。蔡徐坤对王子异过于在意，他是当局者迷，没有察觉。但徐陵是旁观者，心如明镜。他善于观察，很早就发现了蔡徐坤的反常，那会儿也说不出心里到底是什么滋味。他既不能怪蔡徐坤，更不能怪王子异。一切虽是因他而起，但事已至此，却也跟他没有任何关系了。

人是视觉动物，脸虽是感情的开始，但结果要靠心。徐陵离了蔡徐坤太久，也没用心打理过两人的关系，他可以将责任归结到是徐旻施压、专制，但这么多年下来，他不至于不能发抗。究其原因，无非就是在他的天平上，蔡徐坤不如事业重要。所以，蔡徐坤能遇到一个不求大功大业，护他爱他的人，既把徐陵给不了的都给了，还免去了他不愿去背背德的矛盾，他理应高兴才对。

可事实却是，他不但不高兴，而嫉妒起那个“一无是处”的小替身。徐陵从没想过自己竟是个宁可玉碎不可瓦全的性格。他表面上还是大度、宽忍，虚伪、面具是其次，他总还是要蔡徐坤放心，还有死心。

徐陵放下行李，就去了蔡徐坤那儿。蔡徐坤正在吃早饭，保姆在客厅，正打扫屋子。蔡徐坤味如嚼蜡地啃包子，见到徐陵，胃里跟倒了坛醋一样，嘴巴一瘪，徐陵刚叫他，就见他眼睛瞬间通红，包子也不吃了，咬牙切齿地说：“他不收我东西！他有完没完啊，他非要我跪下给他道歉吗？！”

蔡徐坤知道自己有错，但这不影响他委屈。他何时这么讨好过谁？过去三年的感情说没就没？王子异可真是能耐了，他都说不清自己看王子异时，到底是在看王子异本人还是在看徐陵，王子异倒是开了天眼，觉得自己一心向徐陵了？

这不公平，太不公平了。

那就算是这样，他理亏，不为自己辩解，王子异就真他是个哑巴，给他得寸进尺。蔡徐坤没想到王子异一点都不念旧情，也一点都不给他面子，两人之间的点滴在他眼中仿佛就是过眼云烟，不值一提。他忘得可真快。

蔡徐坤心里骂的越狠，眼泪掉得越快，跟止不住的水珠子一样，滴滴叭叭地往睡衣上落。徐陵手足无措，他刚从外面看回来，风尘仆仆，根本不好安慰蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤也不要他安慰，一个人坐在椅子上，抽抽嗒嗒的擦鼻子。保姆眼力好，给徐陵递了手帕，又拿走了他的大衣。蔡徐坤是真的很伤心，徐陵坐到蔡徐坤身边，拥住他说：“你想怎么办都行，现在我就把他抓回来，他不同意也得同意。”

“抓他干嘛？你有病啊我又不喜欢他！我不要见他！”蔡徐坤一把推开徐陵，回了屋，把门一锁，钻到被子里生闷气。这又换徐陵唉声叹气了，他不厌其烦地敲蔡徐坤的门，哄他开门，蔡徐坤像没听见，徐陵没办法，只好说：“你再不开门，我就真去找他了。”

“你敢！你还嫌害我不够多吗！”蔡徐坤几乎是从床上跳起来直冲门外。徐陵心疼他，要搂他，蔡徐坤不愿意，“我今天不去公司了，我难受。”

徐陵以为他还是为情所困，没想到蔡徐坤是真的不舒服，而这个导致他不舒服的罪魁祸首，还是王子异——蔡徐坤怀孕了。

蔡徐坤很快为自己的失态与反常找到了理由，他在沉默良久后告诉医生，自己并不打算要这个孩子。医生不会干预他的想法，但鉴于胚胎快要成型，引产对母体伤害很大，目前要留还是要流，蔡徐坤应尽快决定。蔡徐坤已经决定好了，但徐陵却按住他的肩，告诉医生，这件事情他们还要从长计议。

这位医生是蔡徐坤前几年单独聘请的，不认得徐陵，只见过王子异。徐陵送他出门，他本着医者仁心，说：“一开始他的检查结果是不易受孕，但现在看，虽然不好怀，但反应不大，这算万幸。每个孩子都是上天赐予的礼物，个人意见，你们最好还是再考虑一下，毕竟他这样的例子少，我也怕即便只是流产，对他的身体伤害也大。”

徐陵并没有将医生的话直接告诉蔡徐坤，那人正在气头上，说什么都不会听。他在医生走后就下了床，洗了澡，换了衣服，说好不门，这会儿又变卦了。徐陵让他歇歇，蔡徐坤说他要去医院堕胎，“没听到吗，再过几天，这孩子就要三个月了。”

徐陵头疼，问他真不打算要了。蔡徐坤皱起眉，奇怪地看着徐陵，“我为什么要留下这个孩子？”他的表情似乎在指控徐陵的荒谬，徐陵欲言又止，还是劝道：“今天就算了吧，明天我陪你去，只是……”他顿了顿，“你也不打算告诉王子异？”

“告诉他什么？别闹了，结果都是一样的，他也不会要这个孩子。多一事不如少一事。”蔡徐坤重新坐回床上，靠着徐陵，望着天花板，“他来的真不是时候。”

蔡徐坤失眠了，只是这回，他是因为紧张。这是他第二次因为这副身体而感觉到迷茫，第一次是他刚刚了解到自己与旁人不一样。他并不喜欢这样失控的感觉，除了无法预判外，这也让他再次想起了王子异。他不打算要这个孩子中有一部分原因是因为小家伙的生父对他冷漠甚至可以说是厌恶，更多的也是他不知道如何独自承担起这个责任。他并没有想过寻求蔡成培或者徐旻的帮助，更不奢望徐陵来帮他，这些人虽说是他的家人，但其实与这个孩子一点关系都没有。

他包养王子异的事情，也是瞒着家里人的，蔡成培并不管他的私生活，只要把公司管好就行，而徐旻从小到大，就没看过他几眼。可能也是源于这样的家庭环境，让他也十分犹豫自己是否能成为一个合格的家长。

他也不禁假设，如果王子异没有发现徐陵，他们两个人会不会留下这个孩子。

这个答案在蔡徐坤的梦中是肯定的，他一定会留下。他不讨厌小孩，更多的，还有在他的内心深处，对王子异的信任，信任他可以成为一个好家长，信任他可以承担起一个父亲的责任。

这份信任是区别王子异与徐陵之间的根本之一，只是蔡徐坤之前没有意识到，而王子异大概也不会相信他的话。

所以不管怎么样，在现在这种情况下，舍弃这个孩子，无疑是对于孩子、蔡徐坤和王子异三方最好的选择。

第二天蔡徐坤起了个大早，这在非周五的早上十分难得。徐陵移开了上午的会，要陪蔡徐坤一起去医院，蔡徐坤本是不愿意的，后来想到自己真的从手术室出来，外面一个人都没有，似乎也有些过于凄凉。

两人在去医院的路上都很沉默，家庭医生的助理已经在停车场等他们了，蔡徐坤裹着厚大衣，跟着那人上楼，徐陵陪在他身边，两人面容严肃，活像一对吵了架的夫妻。

蔡徐坤被直接带去了手术室的那层，徐陵不能进去，只能安排在外面等，医生在跟蔡徐坤讲解手术流程，徐陵隔着玻璃，听不见也看不见，却一直不肯好好坐下。他的目光让蔡徐坤坐立难安，他的存在也时时刻刻提醒着肚子里孩子的生父。这让蔡徐坤生出了不合时宜的罪恶。他干脆示意医生暂停，走到外面让徐陵去天台抽烟，徐陵愣了下，指了指自己，本想说他在戒烟，又听蔡徐坤催促，“你别坐在这里，你在这里让我想到王子异。”

“……”

蔡徐坤这话几乎是脱口而出，而说出之后也不觉得有任何不妥，甚至还嫌徐陵动作不快些，磨磨蹭蹭。徐陵知道自己地位大不如前，可也真没预料到蔡徐坤竟然这样直白地说了出来，还能坚持己见的要打孩子。徐陵最后打量了遍他，蔡徐坤被他看得心里发毛，不由想到徐陵昨天那句，“你不打算告诉他吗”，他又皱起了眉，在徐陵刚刚迈步时叫住他，“如果是你，你会想知道自己有这个孩子吗？”

徐陵想了想，却没给蔡徐坤他需要的答案，他说：“我不是他，你应该要问那个你真正想知道答案的人。”


	22. Chapter 22

今年的春节要到2月了，比起往年，要晚上几天。也亏了这几天，王子异这大半年在剧组飘荡的生活终于也要结束，杀青的炮竹一响，他嘴角也抑制不住地上扬。晚上李沁同他打电话，了解他到家的时间，大家好安排活动。他心情很好，语气里透着不寻常的欢快，李沁知道这肯定不是因为要回家过年了，思及他不需要再继续在剧组住了，问：“你这段时间的横漂生涯过得怎么样？”

王子异一听她提“飘”字，登时垮了脸，李沁虽没看到他，但听到了语气变化，哈哈大笑道：“你呀你呀，我就说嘛，你哪里能吃这个苦，邓伦还不信。”

王子异不想承认李沁的猜想，但剧组的日子确实辛苦，他很吃不消，即便他吃住都与别人不同，高了好几个档次，他还是认为这是风餐露宿。而李沁说他吃不来的苦，正是指得这物质上的。他吃穿用度上都是用惯了档次货，从小到大也没将就过，集体生活可以一时兴起，但注定长久不了，李沁说那话并不是质疑他们邓家的男孩不够坚强，而是知道他们少有机会真正体会人间疾苦。

家里的长辈对王子异，多多少少抱着与李沁相同的看法。王子异这次离家，与年少时的学舞比赛不同。他算一只脚真正迈近社会了，进得还是最鱼龙混杂的圈子，他们怕王子异被人欺负，结果王子异过去三年还都赌气似得不回家，老太太把罪名都归在了王景春头上，命令他这回必须把王子异带回家。王景春拉不下脸，还好邓伦争气，为他解决了大麻烦。

王子异大约三十中午到的，除了他母亲在邓家，家里人基本都齐了。王家虽不如邓家枝繁叶茂，但也算儿孙满堂，规矩不少。热闹喧嚣的春节，他久违了，却不太想念，他还是过惯了与蔡徐坤无拘无束的小日子，即便已经分手，还是会在这样欢乐的气氛中联想到他，他还需要一段时间才能戒掉那份与蔡徐坤分享幸福快乐的潜意识。

年夜饭吃完，有堂兄弟找他。王子异与他们关系不如同邓伦的亲近，表面看着兄友弟恭，实际上离着真正的推心置腹还远着。家里无人涉及娱乐传媒，都是正经做生意的，找他无非就是两件事，请他找说客，找王景春，或者找邓伦。他以前很排斥这些事，但又不好拒绝，每回都是别别扭扭地传话。如今他也算在外历练了，四两拨千金的话也懂得说了，而这些堂兄弟们也学精了，开始与他寒暄娱乐圈的种种。外人眼里的圈不叫圈，读juan，字里行间带着些轻蔑，不是对王子异，而是对那个行业的不屑。

王子异倒还没立场指责他们，他又不合时宜地想到了自己与蔡徐坤，他们两人，就是兄弟口中，那种金钱往来、你情我愿的关系。王子异的脸已经笑僵了，但他的堂兄弟们却越聊还越起劲，这迫使他必须找个理由赶紧抽离话题。他正默不作声地打算着，工作手机正好震了一下。王子异也不想工作，只是这会儿，他也没那么多可选择的余地。

他没想到找他的人是朱正廷，说来也是，辛岳、荆晶等工作人员在这个假期里，都被他设置成了免打扰，也只有他没想到的，才能顺利把信息送达。

朱正廷：子异，不情之请，救急……

王子异：什么事？你说

朱正廷：12号有没有空，见面谈？

12号？那不是初四？王子异看了眼不远处的王景春，撇了撇嘴回：可以。

初四那天他是从邓家去与朱正廷想约的地方的，那是间茶室，朱正廷怕他找不到，还专门在门外等他，结果王子异熟门熟路，连经理都进来亲自相迎。朱正廷没点茶，他不懂喝茶，王子异也不懂，但范丞丞在这儿有存，那一定是好茶，他便要来喝了。

朱正廷就像听不懂王子异这话背后的关系，他带着王子异进了自己的包厢，王子异坐下后便开始浏览着菜单上所谓的新品，笑道：“换汤不换药，来点清淡的吧，主要给他。”

今儿个天冷，王子异穿得不多，倒不是耍帅，而是觉得从下车到进屋不过几步路的距离，冻不到人的，结果大意了，直到这会儿还牙根还在打颤。他觉得狼狈，便冲着朱正廷不好意思地笑了笑。朱正廷揶揄他穿得少，等茶来了，先给他倒上了，王子异任他殷勤，问：“叫我来，是什么事？”

就听朱正廷叹了口气，两手攥在胸前，娓娓卖起惨来——嘉星安排他出个人专辑，这已经是去年的计划了，feat都联系好了，歌也都录得差不多了，只有一个人，临时出了事故，彻底用不了了。这会儿正值过节，哪儿找得到人代替，况且他的专辑月底就要发了，公司又很看重，朱正廷不敢砸，思来想去，他朋友列表里他可信任做救火员的，只有王子异回复了他。

如果朱正廷说他一开始就找准了王子异，王子异还不信。他坦然，王子异也更好接受。只是时间确实很紧，朱正廷把自己录好的东西带了，本意是想他回去再听，没想到王子异拆开了线，挂上耳机，边听，边在一同交给他的曲谱上做笔记。

午后阳光很好，他们正好坐在窗边，屋里有暖气，烤得人昏昏欲睡。朱正廷焦灼了一晚，怕见了面，王子异不答应，虽然他找王子异，就是看准了他乐于助人，好说话。他一有事就睡不好觉，心里七上八下，关于工作的石头落下了，关于感情的又升起来了，朱正廷安静打量着王子异，也不说出心头到底是个什么滋味。

王子异好似没发现他过于探究的眼神。他确实好说话，不论是堂兄弟，还是对这个前同事，能帮，他都会尽量帮。况且他跟朱正廷的交情还不一般，他也帮忙了自己的音乐会，现在他也是还朱正廷一个人情。

曲子大体听了一遍，对他而言难度不大，他问朱正廷什么时候录，朱正廷支支吾吾半天吐不出个时间。王子异这才从谱子中抬眼，笑道：“别告诉我是明天。”

“呃……后，后天吧。”

王子异失笑，见朱正廷也不好意思，说：“那我到时候freestyle了，一遍不过，第二遍又是一个风格。”

“那也行啊，主要是公司安排的那个制作人只有那会儿有时间，好麻烦。”他嘟嘟囔囔地跟王子异抱怨，王子异笑了笑，并不对老东家置评。事情交代完，朱正廷还想请王子异吃饭，王子异这会儿要赶回去陪母亲和大伯，摇摇头说这回就算了。朱正廷有些失望，嘴里一直在说麻烦王子异。王子异怕他过意不去，干脆说：“那后天吧，录完音，一起吃饭。”

朱正廷果然没有再坚持，两人约定了时间，也很快分道扬镳。只是这两人似乎谁都没有想到，“后天”是2月14号，情人节。

王子异至少有一个月没碰音乐，重拾却比想象中的容易。他还是有些天分的，否则也不能在选秀中崭露头角。李沁每天在家放歌剧，听得他竟还生出了些灵感，给朱正廷和嘉星的制作人听，两人都对他赞不绝口。他们的录制很顺利，原本打算好了通宵，结果七点多就结束了，正好赶上第二个晚餐高峰。

朱正廷本是想趁着半夜没人，跟王子异出去吃，现在计划泡汤，他们只能等工作人员送外卖了。朱正廷夸着那家的东西多么好吃，口若悬河、天花乱坠。王子异在吃上没有太多追求，朱正廷说得再好，他都无动于衷。这也是蔡徐坤常诟病他的地方。他又想到了蔡徐坤，这几天的频率实在频繁得不正常，也不知道是不是因为回到了这个共同生活的城市，导致了这日复一日的触景生情。王子异抚了抚额头，他晚上本就不太吃得下东西，这些天家里有长辈，他也就浅浅吃了些，这会儿实在没胃口，但又不好拂朱正廷的面子，每样就夹了一筷子，便推脱说最近在控制体重。

朱正廷很惊讶，他打量着王子异，说他保持得很不错了，娱乐圈哪里见过他这样自律的艺人。王子异只当他在恭维，并未放在心上。

算起来，这也算初七了，要复工了，王子异撑着脑袋重新将工作人员的微信提示一一就位，但工作群还是保持不提醒。朱正廷见他盯着手机，试探性地问：“你晚上有约？”

“没有。”王子异收起了手机，摸了摸鼻子。两人除了工作，其实也没别的话题。朱正廷咋咋呼呼的，跟王子异的性格也不太合拍。只是他才开始吃饭，王子异又不能走，只能有一搭没一搭的又开始聊工作。

王子异年后要专注做音乐了，朱正廷这个也算给他提供了一个小小的预热。随后还要上综艺，是去国外，王子异不喜欢，但被团队软磨硬泡，没办法。接着就是新的商务活动，代言、大使、推荐官一类的。朱正廷也有类似的，公司注重他的头衔，似乎非代言不接。他们把工作当做谈话的话题，没想过攀比，语气轻松随意。王子异在期间电话亮了几次，他接了第一个，背着朱正廷，但没谈一会儿，不欢而散，后来的就直接按掉了。来电的是不一样的人，起初还有名字，后来就是号码。王子异是有意避之，但他做不到不在意，至于朱正廷说了什么，他也没听进去。

时间过得快，转眼都要十点了，一顿饭被吃得干干净净，朱正廷打着饱嗝，冲助理不好意思的笑了笑。王子异是单独来的，没人跟着，朱正廷还打算送他回去，结果刚下楼，就看到有车横在停车场的电梯间出口。

会开这个车的，在京城没几户，王子异撇了下眉，被朱正廷敏锐的注意到了。朱正廷不动声色地往后退了一步，副驾上下来个女人，她笑脸盈盈地跑向王子异，“子异先生，忙到这么晚啊，累了吧？”

“他也在？”

“专门等您呢。”陈娇拉开车门，冲王子异做了个请的动作，“接不到您，我都没法下班。”

王子异跟陈娇不熟，但在蔡徐坤一起时，自己的事多是经她手，接触不多，所以也犯不着为难她。他上了车也不说话，一副生人勿扰，把不满明明白白地写在了脸上。陈娇也不惹他，只是给徐陵发信息，说王子异接到了。徐陵说到信息眼底闪过一丝不快，这么晚，真不知道拖拖拉拉地在做些什么。他抬头去看倚在一旁的蔡徐坤，那人抱着枕头在看电视，样子昏昏欲睡，却在他放下手机时问：“人来了吗？”

“来了，陈娇说路上不堵，十分钟就到。”

“嗯。”蔡徐坤打了哈欠，脑袋拱了拱抱枕，闷沉沉地说：“我不想告诉他……”

“坤，不是都……”徐陵被蔡徐坤打断了，他下了逐客令，“你不要待在这里，好奇怪。”

这是蔡徐坤因为王子异第二次赶他了，第一次是在医院。那天徐陵照着他的话上楼去抽烟了，一根还没抽完就收到蔡徐坤的信息，说自己进手术室了。徐陵一愣，忙跑下楼，原本的诊疗室已经没人了，走廊上也空荡荡的，哪里还有蔡徐坤的影子。徐陵悻悻然坐去了走廊的座椅上，至始至终都觉得蔡徐坤的这个决定过于草率与仓促，担心他会因此后悔。徐陵也不知自己坐了多久，直到脚边出现一双白色的拖鞋，他才如梦初醒地抬起头，蔡徐坤穿着病人的手术服，低头看着他说：“我还是想要这个孩子。哥，你帮帮我。”

蔡徐坤躺在了病床上，医生在准备麻药，他刚闭上眼，黑暗中就出现了一个小光点，光点慢慢变大，成了一个小婴儿，一闪一闪地叫着：“妈妈，妈妈，不要丢下我。”

蔡徐坤猛地惊醒，一睁眼，就看到麻醉师站在自己身边，他吓得连滚带爬地下床，惨白着脸说：“我不做了，我后悔了，手术取消。”

这自然让徐陵松了口气，只是对蔡徐坤而言，这又是一次冲动之下的行动，他还需要几天平复心情，只是这一平复，就拖到了年后。今天正好是医生回来上班的日子，他给蔡徐坤做了检查，告诉蔡徐坤，孩子可能会遇上一种不溶血的疾病，需要孩子的生父在孩子出生后立即给孩子输血，否则小孩可能会因为没有足够的抗体，而死亡。

蔡徐坤不相信，认为这不可能，他的身体很好，为什么孩子会有这样的情况？医生说这是目前的检查结果，如果蔡徐坤还想再进一步确认，可以抽取脐带血，但这也会对孩子和母体造成影响。蔡徐坤沉默了，他低着头，盯着自己的肚子，问：“只能出生后输血吗？”

“是的，现在孩子可以依靠母体提供的环境生长，只有接触到外界，才会遇到抗体的问题。”

“只有出生后才需要他吗？”蔡徐坤又问，他的手不自觉托上了还不显怀的肚子，医生这会儿也知道了徐陵和王子异是两个人，他斟词酌句，给蔡徐坤解释，“您的情况比较特殊，案例特比较少，我最近有联系上一些在外国机构的同学，他们说，遇到过双性人早产和妊娠期比一般女性要短的案例，所以我个人的建议是，有备无患。”

蔡徐坤再次陷入沉默，过了好一会儿，他才重重呼出一口气，他没再开口，倒是徐陵，扶着他的肩，问医生其他的注意事项。两人说了许多，蔡徐坤显然听烦了，他甩开徐陵的手，说：“回家。回我家。”

蔡徐坤在家一直窝到了现在，原本他下午还约了客人在公司见面了，中午时也推了。徐陵倒是请了假，陪他一天。蔡徐坤不想见到他，一看到他就想到王子异，烦死了。他有一点后悔自己留下了这个孩子，但只有一点点。他心烦更多的是关于如何跟王子异说这件事。他原本的打算是不告诉王子异，自己把这个孩子生下来。结果现在变成了不得不说，不说这个孩子没命了，这算什么事。

他眉头皱的深，徐陵来了几次要拂开他的“川”字，都被蔡徐坤赶走了。

徐陵后来坐到他面前，让他不要把气撒在亲哥哥身上，“我去把王子异找回来行吗，你别对我发火啊，我多无辜啊。”他说得无辜，笑得也无辜，样子更是无辜，但徐陵跟“无辜”从来都不是一个组词。这组词是属于王子异的。他现在越看徐陵，越像王子异，越看，也越心烦，他毕竟不是的。

蔡徐坤也说不出自己到底怎么回事，他做起了鸵鸟，把脸埋在胳膊里，徐陵笑了笑，起身离开时蔡徐坤叫住他，“你去干嘛？”

徐陵说：“去收拾你的烂摊子。”

蔡徐坤将自己受伤的抱枕狠狠砸向徐陵，他又不觉得自己有错了，他找王子异，没错！

当王子异重新回到这个熟悉的公寓，一切都是久违的熟悉，除了门口这个刺眼的人。

徐陵在抽烟，见他来，很快掐灭了火星，又在他进门前交待了一句，“请你多担待，他现在在特殊时期，情绪上不能有太大波动。”

王子异被说得莫名其妙，他疑惑地看着徐陵，对方只是催他进屋，又接过陈娇递来的外套说：“陈小姐，我送你回家吧。”

屋里只剩下王子异跟蔡徐坤了，蔡徐坤还所在沙发角落，他蜷着身体，怀里抱着枕头，看着弱小又可怜。这样的他，还是令王子异心动，但他已经学会了控制表情和情绪。他在距离蔡徐坤还有两米的地方停住脚步，环顾四周，家里的陈设分毫未表，属于他的东西，还在原位躺着。王子异还是不太懂有了徐陵的蔡徐坤找他来是做什么，而徐陵语焉不详的信息又在暗示些什么。但他又不想懂了，他很累，看到这样的蔡徐坤更累。他起初不想见到蔡徐坤，现在见到了又觉得挺不错的，把事情都说开，两人正好一刀两断。

可事情并没有像他希望的那样发展，蔡徐坤一直不说话，沉默的他让王子异变得烦躁了起来。他站得腿僵，忍不住动了动。蔡徐坤偷偷观察着他，发现了，才闷声说：“你坐吧。”

王子异冷声冷气地说不用，开了一次口，第二次也容易了，他问：“你有什么事？”

蔡徐坤支支吾吾的，半天说不出来，王子异等得不耐烦。徐陵给他们只留了一个客厅的壁灯，昏黄的亮光照不清蔡徐坤的脸，朦胧的光线只引起了一些不必要的暧昧。几乎殆尽的耐心也瓦解了王子异试图维持的控制力，他心动于蔡徐坤此时的柔弱，像只乖顺的猫，又很容易想起这只猫心归于谁，那个人刚刚在门口与他道别，这一切都让他极为的不悦和烦闷。

他也是有脾气的，尽管它最近的发泄对象似乎只有蔡徐坤。

“如果没事的话，我就走了，很晚了，我……”蔡徐坤掀开了怀里的抱枕，王子异被打断，他以为蔡徐坤被他惹生气了，他下意识地闭了嘴，但等了半天，蔡徐坤还是什么都没说。王子异真的有些疲惫了，他干脆到了一旁的沙发上，拉近了一些与蔡徐坤之间的距离，问：“我们之间还有什么好谈的吗？”

“王，王子异。”蔡徐坤终于喊出了他的名字，他紧拽着自己的略显松垮的衣服，深呼吸了几轮，才能勉强继续，“我怀孕了。”


	23. Chapter 23

对蔡徐坤而言，眼下最困难的事情莫过于向王子异坦白孩子的事，而一旦越过这个最难的坎儿，其他的事情总能顺其自然解决的。王子异的沉默给了蔡徐坤喘息的空间，也冷却了王子异疑问的冲动——如果不是他的孩子，蔡徐坤根本不需要告知他。但这仅是解决了王子异的一个疑惑，他盯着蔡徐坤的肚子，脸上的不解多过惊喜。

蔡徐坤没看到他的表情，单单是这个看的动作，都让他不好意思。他拢了拢衣服，说：“我也没想到自己可以怀孕。”

不知道是不是错觉，蔡徐坤的语气里掺杂了丝娇憨。王子异抬头去看蔡徐坤，再次拉近了两人之间的距离，重新打量着蔡徐坤。许久不见，蔡徐坤胖了些。这让他不禁想起了刚刚在门口等待的徐陵，心里不由冒起一团火，只是这火苗还没来记得烧，又被面前扶着肚子的蔡徐坤浇熄了。

这样说来，孩子怀上，应该是在日本的那段时间。

算一算，也快四个月了，日子过得真快。

王子异的目光重新集中在了蔡徐坤的肚子上，他很难不去在意那里，他甚至想提出摸一摸，但又觉得要求过于失礼，没有说出口。就他跟蔡徐坤现在的关系，表达出过多的兴奋或者是欢喜都有些自作多情。蔡徐坤留下这个孩子是因为他，还是因为别人？为什么选择这个时候才告诉他？蔡徐坤有什么打算和计划？而这一切都因为徐陵的存在，都变得难以言喻。

王子异虽不会发火，但他还是会有些赌气。

蔡徐坤却像没察觉到王子异的异常。他自顾不暇，斟酌着措辞，试图让自己用最简洁明了的语言向王子异表达自己的诉求，毕竟，言多必失。他刻意省去了心路历程和特殊的妊娠状况，认为它们零碎且无用，却忽略了被省去这些他真实想法的说辞在被讲出时，剩下的只有不近人情。

“这个孩子身体不太好，医生说出生后就要输血，所以孩子的生父要在场，我想听听你的意思。”

蔡徐坤现在告诉王子异，也有提供给王子异一个缓冲期的考虑，同时，他也可以给自己多一个后备方案——如果王子异不想要这个孩子，那他可以尽早另做打算。但他却没想到，这份“贴心”到了王子异眼里，却变成了冷冰冰的告知：蔡徐坤难道觉得自己在知道了有了孩子的之后，对他放任不理吗？

蔡徐坤完全没有意识到自己已经弄巧成拙，而王子异在听到这些话后先是有了短暂的恼怒，随后又松了口气。

蔡徐坤有求于他，还只能是他，这让这次“突如其来”的见面瞬间变得合理起来。

王子异曾尝试过自己放进蔡徐坤的鞋里，站在他的立场考虑，但他还是无法接受一个只有脸与蔡徐坤相像的人睡在身边。不管是他不如蔡徐坤爱得深，还是他始终无法理解蔡徐坤的想法，单单是将自己禁锢在“替身”这一个身份上，也暗示了他在面对与蔡徐坤有关的情感之事上，总是不可避免的变得敏感、多情且自卑。他并不喜欢这样的自己，“他”与工作时自信活跃的自己太不一样了。但他又无法劝导自己走出来，他甚至还会在想蔡徐坤为什么要留下孩子时，将原因归结到徐陵身上：蔡徐坤是为了要一个看起来像他和徐陵的孩子，才选择留下这个小孩的。

那他要成全蔡徐坤的想法吗？

王子异翻了个身，面前是空荡的床铺，想，除了帮他，还有别的选择吗？这毕竟也是自己的小孩啊。

王子异离开后，蔡徐坤终于尝到了一次久违的安静。徐陵这段时间对他寸步不离，生怕他想不开，要把这个孩子打掉。蔡徐坤不是很明白为什么徐陵这么看重这个小孩，逻辑上解释不通，毕竟感情上，徐陵跟这个孩子没有任何关系。这也让他后知后觉地发现，自己可能中了徐陵的圈套。

他大可不必现在就告诉王子异这个消息，医生说他怀孕的周期可能比一般孕妇要短，但不代表他下个月就要把这个孩子生出来。不管怎么样他至少都能有两个月的事情应对突发的一切，而现在…蔡徐坤算了算，他至少将这个迟早要面对的问题，提前了小半年。蔡徐坤扶着脑袋，轻轻叹了口气，只能自我安慰，早点说，给双方留下的余地都更大一些。

就如王子异恼怒的，他笃定了王子异不会让他失去这个孩子的。不管是对王子异的人品的信任，还是对他处事风格的了解，虽然这其中不乏蔡徐坤的内心深处对事情发展的希望。只是这些琐碎的想法很难去跟王子异表达，加之他们之前的交流都这样不愉快，他也不知道该怎么开启这个话题，才能不让两个人的关系变得更糟。

不过，有孩子，就有了维系。他们不可能像当初那样，除了“感情”，就毫无干系了。这也代表日后蔡徐坤总有机会把事情都梳理明白，不管是对自己，还是王子异，都有一个相对完满的交代。

所以，来日方长吧。

春季开学后，徐陵开始正式授课，院长还想把手上的国家课题交给他一起参与，他要开始忙了，照顾不到蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也不想他照顾。蔡徐坤的公寓没有保姆房，樊阿姨住在附近，这会儿便被安排进了同一栋楼。剩下一些琐事，蔡徐坤都交给了陈娇来打理。

他有意识地开始向下分配工作，调整公司的发展重心，并且缩短了自己的工作时长。他以前都是工作狂的状态，一下松散下来，头几天还好糊弄，后面大家都在揣测他的心思，向魏元打听老板的想法。可魏元哪里知道，蔡徐坤现在凡事都先找陈娇，也不知道什么时候开始小妮子这样讨蔡徐坤的欢心了。

日子一点一点的过，现在的状态除了徐陵不在身边叨扰，蔡徐坤自己也会注意了，倒是与头三个月并无二致。王子异很少会来看他，可能也是觉得他留下这个孩子奇怪，两人之间也没有普通情侣之间应有的等待瓜熟落地的喜悦。

他身边有人照顾，也不觉得，更找不到理由让王子异来到身边，他却不知道王子异抱着与他相同的想法，只是他并不知道原来徐陵已经跟蔡徐坤分开生活了。

因为当地的一些意外事故，原本定于一月开始的论坛，被推迟至了三月中，举行地点也换了。邓伦身上事务多，早上9点飞机才到，10点到会场开场，下午又要离开。他中午被安排了个半家宴，饭桌上有李沁的弟弟，连带着一同参会的其他领导。邵建把徐陵带上了，邓伦在过年时听家里人说了，邵建的舅舅是徐放的老部下。徐放为官清廉，肯跟着他的都是忠心耿耿的兵，所以也不奇怪邵建这么积极的为徐陵铺路。家里老爷子与徐放同朝共事过，他见过徐旻，评价她爱折腾，至于徐陵，让邓伦看在徐放面子上，照顾一下。

“一个搞学术的，能起什么风浪。”

邓伦全数应着，心道自己不为难他，就是对他最大的照顾。

徐陵的社交能力强，加上有徐放和邵建，大家对他也都很客气。邓伦在与小舅子说私人话题，手机响了没注意，不一会儿秘书进来，说夫人来了电话。

邓伦先是一愣，看了眼李现，说：“你姐姐啊……”

他起身去阳台接电话，李沁的声音隔着手机听起来不太真切，“子异原来也在杭州，我让他去找你们，还要见下阿现。你安排一下车，那周围都封路了。”

邓伦笑她就会指使自己，电话明明都打到了秘书那里，怎么不直接让他安排，李沁在他看不见的地方呶了呶嘴，说：“你们那个场合子异又不适合去，当然是再找个地方给他们谈事了。”

王子异本是有工作在身，见不到邓伦的，还好他们的会议把城里一半的路都封了，工作只能推迟。他染了头发，颜色不算夸张，是只有在阳光下才能察觉的深褐色的。邓伦的秘书在楼下等他，见他来了直接领他去了另一个包厢。走廊上，他们遇到了徐陵。秘书与徐陵颔首，徐陵也冲他点了点头，他跟王子异似乎都没有打招呼的意思，本是要擦肩而过的，王子异却突然停下脚步叫住了他，又对秘书说：“麻烦您等一会儿再告诉他们我到了，我有些事情，需要先请教……徐教授。”

“好的，我等您消息。”

这间屋子在走廊尽头，很隐蔽，朝北，照不到阳光。屋里阴，即便已经开了空调，还是刺得王子异哆嗦了下。徐陵轻轻笑了下，不是嘲笑王子异，而是觉得有些不可思议，蔡徐坤肚子里竟然怀了这个男人的种。想到这里，他笑容又很快敛了回去。待王子异偏头看他时，对上的是一张面无表情的脸。

王子异微微皱了下眉，他对徐陵并没有敌意，更准确的来说，他对徐陵不应该抱有任何情绪，但他不知道徐陵对他是什么感觉。可能出于一个兄长的角度，徐陵不会太喜欢他。但他又不太确定他跟蔡徐坤之间，是否只是这样单纯的关系。

他也从来没有问过蔡徐坤，只是自己这样揣测着。说实话，他也不太想问，更不太好问，答案可能有些过于显而易见，他也不愿意去面对。

王子异叫住徐陵是一时冲动，但他想去探寻的东西却是积压在他心中多日的问题——“他最近还好吗？”

徐陵先是一愣，随后眯起眼，他问：“你不知道？你们没住在一起？”

徐陵的话犹如一道锤，敲开这些天王子异脑中的浑噩。徐陵见他的表情便知道蔡徐坤什么都没有跟王子异说，但他不会去干涉蔡徐坤对王子异的决定，只是表明了自己的情况，“我这学期开始正式授课，时间上协调不过来，所以跟他见面的机会很少。我与他之间的关系在外人看来可能是有些非同寻常，但我们没有做过也不打算做任何忤逆家中二老意愿的事。徐坤的想法我无法揣测，但我是将他当做我最最亲爱的弟弟，也希望王先生可以担负起一个父亲和伴侣的责任，好好照顾他。”

徐陵离开后，王子异过了许久才让邓伦的秘书通知李现。他抹了把脸，李沁说李现名下有公司要投资做电影，问王子异有没有兴趣。王子异兴趣不大，但又不好拒绝李沁的好意，才同意见面的。

邓伦那边时间差不多了，他正打算离开，徐陵刚好也回到了大包间，邓伦示意秘书稍等，对徐陵道：“徐教授，陪我下楼吧。”

邓伦话很少，多数时间都在打量徐陵的脸。徐陵带着金丝眼镜，头发服服帖帖，打扮十分得亲和得体。仔细看下来，徐陵的气质与王子异有很大不同。不知道是不是搞经济学的都很狡黠，邓伦总觉得徐陵真诚的外表下藏着虚伪，这也可能是他先入为主的不好印象在作祟。

邓伦说自己最近听过不少次徐陵的名字，这次韩院长将项目交给他来做，说明他们未来还会有更多合作机会。他简单评价了下徐陵上午的发言，更期待他会带给大家的「改革创新」。他的一顶大帽子压得徐陵笑容逐渐干涩，邓伦的车已经到了门口，秘书赶来开车门，邓伦上车后，又降下车窗，好似突然想到什么，摸了摸身上，然后在车上找到了一本书，递给徐陵，“还麻烦你帮我转交给子异，免得他又说我丢三落四。”

徐陵接过，看了眼题目，《都柏林人》。


	24. Chapter 24

与李现会面期间，王子异一直表现的心不在焉。他们两人的关系本就不近，李现从小离家，心里多放不下的也就是李沁了。结果李沁嫁到了邓家，对王子异的关心宛若把他当做了另一个亲弟弟。他本就不情愿见王子异，现在发现双方都没有合作的意思，也正好一拍两散。

他们结束得早，门一开，徐陵正好在门外。李现对徐陵挺有兴趣，他隐约听过徐旻的事迹，只是那会儿徐旻用的是另一个名字，他没有对上号。他不参加下午的论坛，要请徐陵去喝茶，徐陵只有一个晚些的学术峰会要参加，也有空闲，只是他需要将书交给屋里的王子异。

他示意李现稍等，然后将书摆在了王子异手边，王子异迷茫地看了眼徐陵，徐陵冲他笑了笑，未置一词。

那本书到底是在暗示徐陵，还是真的要给王子异，这会儿已经不重要了。之前的许多疑惑，如今得到了解答。徐陵漫不经心地回应着李现侃侃而谈，交际应酬是他的长项，做得游刃有余，李现还当两人志趣相投，只恨自己没有早些遇到知己。

要不要告诉蔡徐坤呢…还是让他们两个人自己解决？徐陵用手指轻轻击打着桌面，直至最后都没想出答案。

徐陵的话成功了搅乱了王子异之后一天的情绪。大部分领导离开后，市内的道路重新畅通。辛岳在拍摄地点等王子异，待人到了，还要梳化，两小时后，才真正到达可以工作的状态。而此时已经下午五六点了。品牌那边不是很高兴，但鉴于它属于突发不可控，也无法责怪谁。大家虽然没奢望可以把无故浪费的大半天时间都追回来，也做好了第二天还会继续拍摄的准备，但不代表团队可以容忍王子异频频走神，不在状态。

辛岳以为是他中午去见投资人不顺利，一直在跟周围的人道歉，然后把王子异拉到一边问他怎么了，王子异微微皱起眉，说：“我现在想回北京。”

辛岳心中一惊，她瞪大了眼问：“回去？出什么事了？”她连忙去翻手机，荆晶没给她来信息，工作群也安和一片。她以为是王子异家里有事，她看了眼面露不耐的拍摄团队，说：“严重吗？那我去跟他们说一声…”

“算了。”王子异拉住辛岳，他深吸一口气，闭了闭眼，说：“帮我拿一杯冰水，我需要平静下来。”

“到底出什么事了呀？”辛岳猜不出还有什么事情让王子异这么烦恼，王子异依旧皱着眉头，不说话。他垂着眼，并没去看辛岳担心的表情，在辛岳递给他水杯前让她告诉陈娇，“我明天晚上会回万和苑，问她方不方便。”

辛岳是在王子异与蔡徐坤分开后，才成为的工作人员。她不知道万和苑代表的意义，也不认识蔡徐坤。但她对陈娇有印象，王子异那次回剧组，看到架子鼓和设备后的表情吓人，她一直都记得。她当时就好奇陈娇的身份，这会儿又听王子异问一个女人方不方便，心中警钟大作。她狐疑地看着王子异，王子异抿了口冰水，问她小脑袋里想什么，辛岳嘟囔了句，“别谈恋爱啊。”

“什么？”王子异举杯子的动作顿了下，犀利的目光扫来，看得辛岳一个哆嗦。但她还是壮着胆，又重复了遍，“你别谈恋爱啊，就是谈，你也要藏好啊。”

就听王子异一声嗤笑，他把杯子递回给辛岳，“你放心，我不会那么傻。”

辛岳愣愣接过杯子，回过神来开始懊恼，她怎么没及时问到这个傻是指“谈恋爱”，还是“谈恋爱被发现”啊？

他们第二天起了个早，现场的工作人员几乎都是生无可恋，只有王子异状态极佳，与前一天判若两人。拍摄进展顺利，他也按照计划搭上了下午三点回巢的飞机。辛岳看出他心情不错，只是他的心情越好，辛岳越担心。她还没想明白王子异是从哪儿找到的恋爱对象，就听那人没头没尾地对她说：“你在楼下等一会儿我，我不会耽误太久。”

“啊？”辛岳不解地看向王子异，王子异说：“我去见个人，你以为是什么？”

辛岳还没反应过来，王子异也不与她多说，他别过脸，对着合上挡板的机舱窗发呆。他在过去的二十四小时里，反复咀嚼着徐陵说给自己的那段话。王子异并没有如徐陵所期望地那样，戴起将那顶自己一直耿耿于怀的“高帽”。这帽子是蔡徐坤给徐陵的，所以即便是收回，也该是蔡徐坤收回，而不是被他这样让出去。这点徐陵应该明白，所以王子异也没傻到就高高兴兴地真当自己就能是“伴侣”。

不过“父亲”，他还是要做的。

蔡徐坤身边没别人，樊阿姨不在家住，如果半夜有什么需要，谁来帮他？王子异不知道双性人怀孕与一般人有什么不同，但只要是怀孕，哪有不辛苦的，毕竟肚子里多出个小生命，身体和情绪都会受到影响。

他也没什么好去批判徐陵的，感情本来就是两个人的事。或许徐陵对蔡徐坤只有兄弟情，但蔡徐坤喜欢他，就如自己喜欢蔡徐坤一样，单恋没有错，不回应也没有错。他、蔡徐坤、徐陵，本就是一条单向发展的线，只是他还以为蔡徐坤和徐陵是双箭头，这么想想，蔡徐坤跟他倒是有了点同病相怜的味道。

承认自己还在意蔡徐坤，并不难。难的是如何平衡这种在意，又不给蔡徐坤带去太多负担，也不让自己希望太多；难的还有他是否愿意回到之前的角色，充当一个替身“伴侣”。

王子异跟徐陵私下之间不认识，等他想到这一层，他也早联系不到徐陵了。

没有人比他们更了解求而不得的心情，以前王子异觉得蔡徐坤过分，那是因为他证实了过去三年的真心付错。而现在看来，如果蔡徐坤是如他猜想的为了有一个他跟徐陵的孩子才留下肚子的小孩的话，那蔡徐坤比他可怜。

他做不到再去讨厌蔡徐坤，也不想再去做那个替身，留给他的选择，也只有那个“孩子的父亲”了。

王子异刚下飞机，辛岳就接到了陈娇电话。陈娇在机场，打算接王子异回万和苑。王子异说不用，他跟助理还有事情要谈。他顿了顿，又问家里现在有谁，陈娇说樊阿姨，蔡徐坤今天想喝鸡汤，樊阿姨正在熬，而且她猜蔡徐坤肯定还想吃鸡肉，又让人一早送来了只童子鸡，等王子异快到了就下锅。

陈娇的语气比起他跟蔡徐坤还在一起时还要亲昵，毕竟那会儿，他们不太谈这些生活上的琐事。王子异抿着嘴，跟着辛岳走过特殊通道，末了又在电话里问：“他知道我要回去吗？”

“知道，中午时樊阿姨还多买了好几道绿叶菜。”

“我可能陪他吃过饭就要走。”

“啊，是吗？我还以为您会住下呢。”陈娇难掩语气里的失望，王子异说：“今天正好带我的助理去认认门，所以你……”就听王子异又叹了口气，“算了，让他们跟着你们的车吧。”

陈娇的车就在王子异的保姆车后停着，她已同王子异的司机说好了如何走。她本是要做副驾的，王子异让她坐到身边，“我有些事情想问你。”

陈娇爽快地应着，关门前还冲辛岳挥了挥手。

王子异无非就是想知道最近蔡徐坤过得怎么样，这个答案他没从徐陵那儿得到，问陈娇，这人总不会不知道。

“哎呀，您也知道，老毛病啦，周五早会的脾气大，但很少训我们了。现在生活也规律多了，差不多朝九晚五，很少在外应酬了，一般魏元都会在，他也不会喝酒了。不过，您也知道他嘴巴刁，樊阿姨给他做的都是营养餐，他哪里吃得惯，上回偷偷喝可乐还被我抓到了。”

“不能喝可乐吗？”

陈娇摇摇头，“医生说不好喝咖啡因，所以咖啡他都戒了。”

这话不算是试探，但也多少让王子异确定了陈娇知道的程度。蔡徐坤是最亏不得吃的，他想到蔡徐坤计较了多日的豆角炒肉，单单一道菜做不好他都要发挥那么久，樊阿姨的营养餐，他吃得也一定不舒爽。

“医生的联系方式你有吗？”

“有的，还是那个医生，您之前见过的。”陈娇刻意压低了音量，“别人他也不方便找。”

“帮我约个时间，我明天找他聊聊。”

陈娇一听，喜笑颜开。今天机场高速不堵，不过半小时他们就到了万和苑，陈娇随王子异上楼，电梯上她偷偷去看王子异，王子异问是不是脸上有什么，陈娇说不是，“您回来啦，我们都放心多了。”

蔡徐坤是按时回家，但不是按时下班，他把工作带回家做了，所谓的规律不过就是吃饭睡觉，但对他而言，已经是不小的改变了。王子异进门时，樊阿姨刚刚把烧鸡端上桌，她笑盈盈地指了指书房，“还得子异先生你去叫他，我可不敢打搅他。”

王子异去洗了手，敲开了书房的门，蔡徐坤以为是保姆，说：“等汤凉一会儿我再出去。”

“凉了就漂油了，不好喝的。”

蔡徐坤猛地抬头，见到王子异，还有点不好意思。他是知道王子异要来的，陈娇问他时，他还有些不耐烦地说：“我还能赶他走吗。”但心里却是高兴的。徐陵还没告诉他自己在杭州时见到了王子异，两人还谈过话，王子异自然也不会提。他走到蔡徐坤身边，看了眼桌上的文件，感慨了句，“真忙。”

他跟自己之前见到时不太一样，倒不是外貌，而是给人的感觉，或者是对蔡徐坤的态度。他可能都不发觉当时蔡徐坤在告诉他有孩子时，他表现得多么冷漠。两人之间像隔着层看不见的膜，王子异不远走近，蔡徐坤也不想走出去。不过在当时那个场景下，蔡徐坤也发现不了这些，而是在之后，他回想那天，心情也愈发低沉。

“还要多久？我刚刚看樊阿姨把鸡做好了，凉了也不好吃了。”王子异的手轻轻搭在蔡徐坤的座椅上，见蔡徐坤看着自己不说话，又道：“吃完饭再看吧，好吗？”

蔡徐坤被他领出了书房，保姆正好把剩下的蔬菜给做好了。王子异不吃碳水不吃油盐，他的菜很好做，就是太生，不适合与蔡徐坤共享。他不饿，不着急吃饭，而是在鸡肉里把鸡腿挑了出来给蔡徐坤。又接过保姆递来的汤碗，给蔡徐坤盛了半碗汤。等做完这些，他又放下筷子。蔡徐坤一个人在吃，吃得也没兴致，两口就说饱了。王子异说不行，还要蔡徐坤吃，蔡徐坤不动，他倒是没逼着。

“现在会测体重吗？”王子异问保姆，保姆摇摇头，“这个倒是没有。”

“那从明天起要量体重。”王子异的语气不容置疑，蔡徐坤皱起眉，说：“我没时间。”

“中午的时候测，我让陈娇去买了体重仪，你太瘦了，都看不出这一个月你把饭吃到哪里了。”不管王子异的态度多么好，说得多么有道理，蔡徐坤就是不想吃。他嘟着嘴，再次放下汤碗，王子异不催他，而是夹起一块木耳，递到蔡徐坤嘴边，“再吃一点吧，好吗？”


	25. Chapter 25

与其说王子异完饭便要走，不如说他是要等到蔡徐坤吃饭完才走。蔡徐坤吃得还是不多，樊阿姨见王子异忧心，悄悄透露蔡徐坤会在睡前喝牛奶吃夜宵的。王子异听后更加疑惑，他眯着眼看樊阿姨，“就这样还不胖？”

“少吃多餐嘛。”樊阿姨倒是不太担心蔡徐坤的身体，她是蔡家的老阿姨了，照顾蔡徐坤很多年，主仆之间也没有那么生分。如果不是樊阿姨老做所谓的营养餐，蔡徐坤这孕怀得还算宽心——徐陵在身边，王子异也在身边，没惊动蔡成培，虽然徐陵有劝他回家，毕竟家里的阿姨多，肯定会照顾得更周全一些。蔡徐坤拒绝了，他了解蔡成培，他是不可能接受一个能生孩子的儿子的，所以这个孩子见不得光，他得偷偷生下来。

蔡徐坤从小到大都没忤逆过蔡成培，一半原因是他没有机会，徐旻远比他看得远，另一半也是没什么值得忤逆的事情：蔡成培没太管过蔡徐坤，而他督促蔡徐坤做的，蔡徐坤也明事理地知道都是他该做的。

但孩子不一样，孩子值得。

蔡徐坤吃完饭，没急着回书房，王子异坐在桌子对面给他削水果，樊阿姨摆好小叉，王子异擦了擦手，拿过手机给楼下的辛岳发了信息，随后起身对还在吃草莓的蔡徐坤说：“我要走了。”

蔡徐坤啊了声，草莓吃了半个，嘴角沾着果汁。王子异抽过张纸巾，递给他到他嘴边，说：“助理在楼下等我。”

“等一下。”蔡徐坤见王子异往外走，匆匆放下了叉子。他把人叫住了，又不太能说出来下面的话。王子异扶着玄关处的鞋柜，安静地等着蔡徐坤的下文，见他欲言又止了半天，还是什么都没说，也不再多等。他拿过了保姆叠在一旁的围巾，道了声，“我先走了。”

王子异上了车才意识到辛岳陪着他跑了一天，除了一顿飞机上的水果，什么都没吃。他问辛岳要不要吃东西，辛岳说不想吃，她这会儿只想睡觉。小姑娘确实累了，王子异让司机先送她回家。待车上只剩下王子异了，他才缓缓吐出胸中的那口浊气。

他不是不懂蔡徐坤的意思，即便他甘愿去做“替身”，那他想要蔡徐坤主动开口。

王子异回到家，先给荆晶去了电话，问她最近给自己做了什么工作规划，他则站在衣柜前，根据她说的工作，大致整理了一遍衣服。

他零零散散挑出了一些东西，但还不是很全，他也不知道自己需不需要准备齐全，毕竟蔡徐坤没开口。好在蔡徐坤没让他等太久，第二天一早，陈娇就来电话了，问王子异昨晚怎么没在万和苑过夜。王子异刚刚晨练回家，正在泡茶。

“我的工作人员在楼下等我。”

“是啊，我看辛岳也是个小姑娘，这多辛苦。”陈娇倒是会顺水推舟，王子异轻笑，道：“我也没准备好要住过去。”

“您还需要准备什么呀？您的东西老板都好好收着呢，樊阿姨除了日常做清洁，其余都没动过。”

“是吗？”就听王子异又是一声笑，心道，这个陈娇，真是会说话，“我这边还有件事…”

“您说，您说，我来办。”陈娇听王子异这是松口了，激动地接话，不想王子异下一句却是，“让我住过去，是你揣测出来的意思，还是他跟你说的意思？”

这话可叫陈娇为了难，她支吾了半天，也不知道怎么回答王子异。她虽然没回答，但态度已经给了王子异答案，王子异说：“既然这样，我也不好总是去打扰他。医生帮我约了吗？是几点？我去见见他。”

“约了，下午三点，他下手术台。”陈娇的声音发闷，王子异只当没听出来。他上午去了趟工作室，跟团队开了个会，午饭都没吃，三点准时出现在了医院。上回蔡徐坤请医生来家里还是去年年前的事了，王子异本以为自己不会记得这个医生的样子，结果一进办公室，看到人，很快就想起来了。

医生倒是看了他好一会儿，似乎在辨认他是徐陵还是王子异。王子异跟以前也不太一样，医生悄悄打量着他，不是样貌上的，而是气质。他的眼神也比以前要犀利，神态给人一种无形的压迫，说得夸张一些，好像有些咄咄逼人。

不过他一开口，不管是语气还是用词还像以前那般有分寸，医生只当是自己的错觉，继而回答他的问题。

“不是一定要吃营养餐，毕竟吃得再好，他心里不痛快，还是对胎儿不好。油炸品，快餐，高油高热量高脂肪的食物，可以酌情吃，但凡事不能过量。身体素质是一方面，心理上的健康，你们也要多观察。之前的报告你们要多看看，他下回检查是26号，这期间的数值变化，代表他过去一个月的状态，该补的要补，该放松也要放松。怀孕不是受刑，没必要太拘着。”

王子异点点头，他随后又问了些不溶血的问题，医生撇了下眉头，说：“可以药物治疗，但是成功率不是100%，免疫体注射要从第28周开始，然后是第36周，最后一针是出生后。但他的问题是我们没有确切的妊娠周期，很难对此做出相应的判断。”

王子异没想到还有这一层，他料想过蔡徐坤怀孕可能与一般人不同，却从没想过周期上也会有不同。本来只是一个询问饮食需求的小见面，硬生生被脱到了医生下一个手术要上台。王子异很是抱歉，医生却不太在意，他与王子异一同走向电梯，随口问道：“所以现在家里是几个人照顾他？你和保姆？还有别人吗？”

王子异不好答，事实上，照顾蔡徐坤的只有保姆。医生见他有意躲闪自己的问题，不禁严肃起来，“他现在身边最需要人，尤其是孩子的父亲。怀孕可是大事，不能儿戏。事业什么的，往后放放吧，你还这么年轻。”

他知道王子异是艺人，他手边也有一些艺人患者，多少了解这一行的工作性质。

王子异听了红了脸，连连说好，他倒是回到了刚刚问问题时的谦虚，医生的话也不算多严厉，电梯到了，两人一上一下。

停车场里，陈娇在等他，王子异捏了捏鼻梁，问她：“你在我身上是装了个定位吗？”

陈娇被他顶得尴尬，说：“我问了辛岳，她说您下午没工作，樊阿姨也说您还没过去，我猜您就还在这儿。”

“嗯。”王子异没接她的话，自顾自上了车，陈娇跟着也坐了上去，带车子启动，又低声对王子异解释上午的事，“老板虽然没直说，但我看得出，您回家里，他很开心的。让樊阿姨多做您喜欢吃的，也是老板交代的。子异先生，您就不要跟他再怄气了，有什么话，不能等到孩子出生了再摊开说嘛。老板今天腰疼了一下午，我去问了我有经验的朋友，这是到了第一阶段了，往后还有更辛苦的。”

王子异紧抿着嘴，未置一词，陈娇也没有再说下去。等到了万和苑，王子异下车，又转头告诉陈娇，“你让辛岳去我家，整理一下我的行李，衣服我昨晚挑出来了，其他的等我住几天，看看有没有缺的。”

樊阿姨还在厨房忙，蔡徐坤坐在饭厅，桌上放着电脑。王子异脱下外套挂在衣架上，洗了手走到蔡徐坤身后。蔡徐坤戴着眼镜，屏幕上密密麻麻都是表格。也不知道是王子异的步子轻还是蔡徐坤看得太认真，等王子异拉开座椅，蔡徐坤才发现。他吓了一跳，不满地瞪了王子异一眼。王子异却笑盈盈的，问他怎么戴上眼镜了，是不是工作太辛苦了。

“已经不辛苦了，去年这会儿看的比这个多多了。现在大部分事情都交给下面的人去做了，我就是收个尾。”蔡徐坤摘下眼镜，“蓝光镜，最近眼镜总是不舒服，陈娇建议戴的。”

“她倒是很细心。”王子异夸了句，见蔡徐坤又要去揉眼睛，忙抓住他的手，“干什么。”

“我眼睛痒。”

“不能用手，眼药水呢。”

“不知道。”蔡徐坤瘪着嘴，王子异按着他的手，“不许揉，忍一会儿，我去问樊阿姨。”

说着他便起身，去厨房找保姆，得知了眼药水的位置，又去翻箱倒柜地把东西找出来。蔡徐坤在此期间一直乖乖闭着眼睛，等王子异到身边，又不耐烦地嫌他慢。

“仰着头吗？还是去沙发。”王子异刚问完，却不等蔡徐坤回答，直接将人牵了起来，“去沙发吧。”

他帮蔡徐坤慢慢躺下，然后轻轻掀开他的眼皮，滴下两滴药水。药水刺激得蔡徐坤眼睛发酸，他呜呜叫了两声，似推又似拉着的握着王子异的手腕喊难受，眼泪一股股地往外冒，王子异忙抽过纸巾，细细帮他擦着眼周，低声哄道：“不能睁眼，放松哦，一会儿就好了。”王子异跪在他身边，等擦完蔡徐坤脸上的泪，眼睛不由自主地盯上了蔡徐坤因委屈而嘟起的唇。

又厚又嫩，纹路分明，娇艳欲滴。王子异眼神暗了暗，强制自己移开了眼，重新回到蔡徐坤沾满泪的睫毛上，他捂着蔡徐坤的眼睛，说：“慢点睁开，小心光。”

他感觉手心被睫毛划过，才慢慢移开手掌，蔡徐坤双眼湿漉漉地望着他，王子异问他有没有好一些，蔡徐坤说好了一点，就一点。他撒娇卖乖，王子异不会听不出来。他笑了笑，随后起身，坐到蔡徐坤身边，交代，“明天把眼药带去公司，眼睛难受就要陈娇给你点。”

“那家里怎么办？”

“家里还有啊。”王子异说完这句就没下文了，但蔡徐坤想问的明显不是这个，但不说清楚，王子异好像又真的不明白。他竟还打算起身去看到底家里有几瓶，还需不需要去找医生开，蔡徐坤气得拽住那人的衣服，王子异回头，蔡徐坤气鼓鼓地问：“家里我怎么点？”

“不是还有我吗？”王子异重新走回到蔡徐坤身边，居高临下看着他，问：“阿坤，我想搬回来住。”


	26. Chapter 26

蔡徐坤怔忡良久，却迟迟没有开口，给王子异一个表态。王子异察觉了自己的唐突，他蹲下身，降到与蔡徐坤同一水平线，反手握上蔡徐坤的手，“我今天去拜访了孙医生，你现在情况特殊，身边需要人。”他本意是想将自己搬回来一事合理化，减少两人的心理负担，不想蔡徐坤听到他的解释，却把是手从他掌中抽了出来。

“没必要。”本还暧昧的气氛因蔡徐坤的一句话降回冰点，蔡徐坤推开王子异起身，樊阿姨正好上餐具都端上了桌，蔡徐坤看了眼丰盛的菜肴，收起桌上的文件，落了句“不吃了”，便回了书房。

樊阿姨疑惑地看着站在不远处的王子异，王子异摇摇头，说：“我去看看他。”

书房的门被反锁了，王子异敲了敲门，里面没动静，蔡徐坤不想理他。王子异锲而不舍，蔡徐坤随手拿了本书砸向门框，“滚。”

“怎么回事？刚刚不还好好的吗？”樊阿姨前来询问，王子异示意她别说话，他又转了转门把，劝道：“阿坤，忙了一天，先把饭吃了再工作吧。”蔡徐坤不再回应他，王子异没办法，先劝樊阿姨吃饭，自己去找了备用钥匙，开了书房的门。

蔡徐坤坐在书房里沙发，闭着眼睛，看着像是睡着了，但却在王子异踏进的一秒睁开眼，厉声又吼了句滚。王子异不顾他的反对，关上门后走到蔡徐坤身边，蔡徐坤在他还差自己一米前已经伸出脚，脚掌顶在王子异的大腿上，“别靠近我。”

王子异不明白蔡徐坤的情绪为何突然失控，他非常疑惑，周围的人都在明示、暗示他蔡徐坤希望他回到家里住，但真当他提出了，蔡徐坤却是这样的反应。王子异有些后悔这样提议了，他并不想惹蔡徐坤不快。

换做以前，他并不会强求蔡徐坤，也没必要去强求，本要收回的建议，这会儿却因为医生的话让打了退堂鼓。王子异还在试图劝说蔡徐坤，“你可以把我当做空气人。我不会打扰你的。如果你不介意，我可以继续做‘徐陵’。”

“做徐陵？你配吗？”蔡徐坤乜了他一眼，王子异难堪了几秒，还在老生常谈，“还是吃点东西吧，肚子真的不饿吗？”

“怕我饿到孩子吗？”蔡徐坤冷笑，他收回腿，调整坐姿，整暇以待看向王子异，“是啊，如果不是因为孩子，你也不会出现在这里。”蔡徐坤扯着嘴角，哼了声，他起身，越过王子异，走到餐桌边，再次扫了眼桌面上的菜，冷声冷气地对樊阿姨说：“我不想吃东西，帮我盛碗汤，开了胃我再吃。”

保姆为他添好汤，见王子异还没出来，不禁问道：“子异先生呢？”

“爱吃不吃。你别管他。”蔡徐坤说完便拿起筷子，先是吃了口萝卜，他最讨厌萝卜，但因为是营养餐，他不能拒绝。

都是因为孩子，蔡徐坤艰难地咽下嘴里的东西，眼角的余光一直注意着书房，王子异没出来，樊阿姨说要去看看，蔡徐坤让她坐下，没什么好看的，反正他也不吃晚饭。

孩子这个理由是他最先说的，他其实没资格指摘王子异，但可当王子异也这样说后，蔡徐坤便却有些止不住的冒火，而那句“做徐陵”，更像是张无声的巴掌，扇在蔡徐坤的脸上。

蔡徐坤喝不下汤了，萝卜的味道让他反胃。他随便吃了几口菜，见王子异还不出来，干脆亲自去找人。王子异在屋里看徐陵之前买的孕期指南，他看得认真投入，脸上不见任何喜怒，似乎完全没有被蔡徐坤之前那些话影响。这更显得蔡徐坤像个气急败坏的跳梁小丑。

他全神贯注，完全不受门外那双灼灼目光的打扰，蔡徐坤紧掐着手心，等樊阿姨来找他，问他还要不要继续吃饭，才说：“不吃了。等下把客房收拾出来，给他住。”

蔡徐坤这天晚上吃的气比饭多，果不其然，还不到睡觉的时候，又饿了。樊阿姨专门等他吃完夜宵才走的，屋里又剩下蔡徐坤一个人了。

王子异还是没住下。回到公寓后，他给蔡徐坤发了信息，问蔡徐坤有没有睡。他跟王子异以前也会吵架，自然也有怄气的时候。蔡徐坤不会低头，总是王子异来哄他。但那种哄与现在的不一样，蔡徐坤觉得王子异在无视他——王子异对他的关心就像在完成任务，他并不是真的在意自己的感受。

王子异不是以前的王子异，更不是徐陵。他让蔡徐坤感觉陌生，无法掌控。这还与先前王子异拒绝他的道歉不同，那会儿的王子异不会隐藏他的情绪，但现在，蔡徐坤发现自己完全看不懂王子异了。他不知道这是自己的错觉，还是因为孕期情绪敏感，让他一些小事放大。

蔡徐坤一直辗转到半夜，怎么都睡不着，脑子里都是今晚的王子异。他不能喝咖啡，第二天开会时，一直在打哈欠，会开到后半程，又困又累，好不容易午休了，他不想吃饭，急着扑到休息室补觉。他这一觉睡得沉，陈娇也没叫他，一睁眼，都下午四点了。蔡徐坤挺生气的，怪陈娇擅作主张，晚上只能回到常态——加班。

王子异的情况有些像，今天本来是去见综艺节目组的，知道要去国外待一个月，便不想去了。还好他没在会议上说，等告诉荆晶，对方脸都绿了。这个综艺是平台今年上半年S+级综艺，班底强，内容好，冠名的赞助商这会儿在谈的就有三家，还都是大厂商。荆晶问王子异有什么顾虑，明明说好的去年拍戏，今年做音乐和综艺。王子异又打沉默牌，荆晶气得不行，一边说着这事儿就这么定了，一边又去找其他可以替补的节目，总不能真跟王子异怄气，吊在一棵树上。

开完会后，辛岳陪王子异去录歌。王子异没有出片压力，但手上压着的曲子倒是不少，只是许多都没有打磨，需要慢慢雕琢。他有个闹钟，五点半就会响一次，六点时他就会收工去找蔡徐坤，但今天是个例外。

他晚上有个酒会，要参加一个时尚品牌助力的艺术展。五点半的闹钟，是提醒他该去做妆发了。

酒会请的人还不少，在那里不仅遇到了前同事，还遇到了范丞丞。只不过范丞丞是来一掷千金，撑场面的，王子异这些明星艺人，只是来造势。

范丞丞自年前就没见过王子异了，知道他忙着拍戏，也没打扰他。结果王子异戏拍完了，偷偷回来，也不跟他说。王子异还不高兴范丞丞打他的小报告，徐陵、蔡徐坤，什么都给他抖干净了。范丞丞最会耍赖，王子异也不忍跟他真的生气。两个人站在一旁说话，不远处，朱正廷在等范丞丞。

品牌方雇了几个摄影师，在酒会里开会穿梭拍照，出图的速度快，是今晚的热门话题。品牌看明星下菜，人气高的持续发图，人气不够高的，也不浪费“公共资源”。王子异在圈子里就是那种不温不火的艺人，资源尚可，号召力尚佳，但远挤不上“大爆”或者“流量”的名单。他自己也不太“争气”，不追热点，也不制造热点。他的图片发三张就戛然而止，一张摆拍，两张酒会，其中一张还是与范丞丞在说话。

粉丝眼里这不算什么，有人知道范丞丞的身份，只当王子异在交际。而无意间点开微博的蔡徐坤可不会这么单纯的认为了，他对范丞丞和王子异之间的关系一直都有猜想，只是没想到，这回是更加清晰的照片，被送到了自己面前。

他不太高兴，晚上王子异来看他，他也不理人，独自躺在床上装睡。樊阿姨说他今天很累，也没胃口，王子异悄悄进了他的卧室，站在床边看着他，边发信息问陈娇，体重侧得怎么样了。王子异帮蔡徐坤整了整被子，蔡徐坤紧闭着眼，紧张地保持着呼吸，以为王子异一会儿就走了，没想到那人竟还坐到床边的躺椅上。

蔡徐坤不想面对他，所以一直闭着眼，他想着等王子异走后，他就要起床吃夜宵，没想到等一觉醒来，已经是第二天早上了，王子异不在，而他一夜无梦，睡得安稳又踏实。


	27. Chapter 27

陈娇有心结识辛岳，王子异也没有阻止二人交往。对于陈娇的试探，他则交代辛岳可以适当“配合”陈娇的工作。虽然蔡徐坤一直不满王子异将“替身”的事情摆到台面上，但两人之间的相处的模式，却越来越趋同于之前的状态，只是双方都多了一份心知肚明。

辛岳不似戴晶晶对蔡徐坤有几分敬畏，在陈娇感慨王子异出国的时间太长时，辛岳会直言不讳地告诉她，一个月已经很短了，按照正常综艺的进度，不过就是将将够用的素材。海外拍摄是综艺制作的大潮，王子异去年接到了好几个平台的邀约，今年出国一定很频繁。

辛岳不了解王子异跟蔡徐坤之间的情况，作为王子异的工作人员会这样认为，倒也无可厚非。

只是这出国的工作最终会不会落实，还没完全确定，陈娇拿捏不准是否需要让蔡徐坤知道。

时间过得快，不知不觉就到了第二次产检，蔡徐坤没通知王子异，那人在前一天陪他吃完晚饭就走了。

自蔡徐坤赶了他那一次，王子异就再没提回来住的事。

徐陵这段时间没出现，电话倒是打了不少，蔡徐坤听到他的声音就烦。他脾气不好，徐陵问是不是王子异惹他不快了，蔡徐坤眯起眼，问他好端端地提什么王子异。徐陵敏锐，不再往下说，蔡徐坤明白了，怪不得王子异要过来住。

这直接影响了蔡徐坤这两日的心绪，检查结果出来，营养上没问题，心绪上自是又被医生嘱咐了。

检查结束，大半天也过去了。魏元手头有几个紧急的事要与蔡徐坤电话汇报，蔡徐坤不耐烦地听着魏元在那头给他抛难题，陈娇在前领路。他们刚下停车场，就听陈娇一声惊呼，“子异先生！”

蔡徐坤闻声抬头，见王子异倚在车边，手上拎着支饮品袋。

“您怎么来了？”陈娇小跑过去，王子异冲她比了个嘘，这家医院来往人多，王子异这样坦荡地站在停车场，已是非常冒险。陈娇立马捂住嘴，她转身去找蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤还在皱着眉跟魏元打电话。他走得慢，王子异就站在车边等他。

“我知道了，等我回去再说，我一会儿就到了。”蔡徐坤听魏元还在没完没了地说，不得不先打断他。他挂了电话，王子异便为他挡了车顶，说：“先上车吧，回公司？”

蔡徐坤看了他一眼，脚下却没动作，两人就这样僵持着，最后是陈娇的手机响了，她按掉后，尴尬地冲蔡徐坤笑了笑，蔡徐坤问：“魏元？”

陈娇不说话，但表情已经回答了蔡徐坤的问题。

“他催命啊。”蔡徐坤一脚踏上王子异的车，走到了后排。

车上只有司机，王子异的助理不在，蔡徐坤没让陈娇跟着，“你让司机给他带路。”

“检查结果不好？”王子异猜蔡徐坤是有话单独与他说，蔡徐坤说还行，“你想知道可以单独去问问孙主任。”

王子异问：“你不高兴我单独联系他们？”

蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，“随便你。”

只要身边有王子异，他就很好睡。半梦半醒间，蔡徐坤听到一阵塑料袋的窸窣声，随后手边传来凉意，蔡徐坤掀起眼皮，看到多出的饮品，问：“是什么？我喝不了奶茶。”

“牛奶吧，我说了不能加茶，有珍珠，不知道你不喜欢。”

“光是牛奶有什么好喝的。”蔡徐坤嫌弃，王子异局促地抿起嘴，他本想把饮料收起，不想蔡徐坤却先他一步将那杯子拿了过去，咬住习惯，咕噜咕噜地喝了起来。

王子异见他肯喝，还是高兴了。他又低下了头，打开陈娇的联系方式，问她，蔡徐坤还能喝什么种类的饮品。

陈娇那边有清单，很快就发来了。只是这些饮品的名字对王子异而言十分陌生，他一脸严肃地将清单里的项目单拎出来逐个查询，单看表情，还以为在忙工作，闲人勿扰。

蔡徐坤不动声色地打量着他，外面阴天，车里拉了窗帘。密闭空间里的光线有限，屏幕背光正好将王子异脸上的轮廓照得更加深邃。他还是有一些地方不太像徐陵的，但具体是哪里，蔡徐坤也说不出来。他挺高兴王子异来接他，只是不好表现出来。他想到两人之前的不快和王子异突然转变的原因，心情又开始低落。蔡徐坤垂下头，眼睛瞟到自己的肚子了，他松开吸管，审视自己着身体——孩子生下来后，王子异就会离开他吗？

王子异一直没抬头，专心致志地给蔡徐坤查着饮料。蔡徐坤重新去看他，见他没发现自己，便愈发放肆。他的眼神是自己都未察觉的眷恋又温柔，牛奶很快喝完了，杯子里还剩一些珍珠，他吃不到，不高兴地瘪嘴巴。他也不再去看王子异了，专心跟自己的珍珠作斗争，却怎么都吸不出来。

王子异听到他在捣吸管，放下手机，也不知道从哪里变出来根长柄的塑料勺，交给蔡徐坤。

“用这个吃吧。”

王子异将杯盖打开，换上勺子，用过的吸管被他收进了之前的饮品袋里。蔡徐坤一口一口嚼着珍珠，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，样子安静，还很乖巧。王子异问：“好吃吗？”蔡徐坤说：“不好吃，有点软。”他边说边伸出勺子递给王子异，“你吃。”

王子异顺势盯上了他的嘴唇，喝过牛奶，唇瓣上留着一些奶渍，白白的痕迹，搭配着果冻似的软唇，看着又甜又欲。王子异顺着他的动作张口，不小心咬到了他的勺子，蔡徐坤一下没抽出来，再去看王子异时，发现了对方的眼神，心中一颤。他松开手，王子异随即将勺子还给了他。

“是不是不太好吃？”

“嗯。”王子异不懂，不过是顺着蔡徐坤的话说，然后把那家饮品店拉入了黑名单。蔡徐坤握着纸杯，里面没几颗珍珠了。王子异又看向他的手，对比自己的，他的手真是小。

“还要吃吗？”王子异问，蔡徐坤愣了下，摇摇头，王子异便把他的杯子收起，又顺势握上他的手，“怎么这么凉？”他心知肚明，蔡徐坤一到冬天手脚都捂不热，以前睡在一起，都要王子异将它们攒在怀里才有温度。

蔡徐坤挣了挣了，王子异的手很快就松了，却没完全放开蔡徐坤，松松垮垮拘着蔡徐坤的手。王子异的手很神奇，在四季间保持着一个永远合适的温度。他喜欢抱着蔡徐坤睡觉，将人紧紧搂在怀里，亲吻他的脖子和脸颊。即便是在最激情的时候，王子异都只会用吻和眼神烫伤蔡徐坤，他的手和体温总是那样令人舒适。

就跟他留下的距离一样，总是恰到好处。

车子一到，手上的温度就没有了。蔡徐坤打了个冷颤，王子异从他面前略过，先下了车，为他开门。魏元早早就在楼下等他了，高层在二十二层，等蔡徐坤去开会。蔡徐坤被工作压得脖子疼，脸上不由露出了些疲态。

王子异没有跟着他上楼，蔡徐坤往前走了几步，还不到电梯间又折了回来，王子异一直没上车，见他走向自己，上前问怎么了。蔡徐坤轻轻瘪了下嘴，“我晚上要加班，帮我跟樊阿姨说，我不回去吃饭了。”

他一忙又是一下午，外面的天已经完全黑了。等会议结束，蔡徐坤没着急起身，几个亲信围在身边处理事情，他则扶着额头发呆。陈娇出去接电话了，魏元终于懂事，问蔡徐坤怎么吃饭。这会儿已经八点多了，回家吃似乎也有些太晚了。蔡徐坤没什么胃口，他摆摆手，又是困意大过饿意。他最近变得越来越嗜睡，医生说是因为怀孕，只是不知道这个情况会不会愈演愈烈，还是到中后期，会变成其他反应。像蔡徐坤这样的情况样本太少了，他们还总结不出规律。

蔡徐坤也不太在意这些规律，他是怕饿到孩子。

蔡徐坤要回自己的休息室，今晚不出意外可能就会睡在公司，他刚要出门就看到了陈娇，见她兴奋，蔡徐坤随口问了句怎么了，陈娇悄悄告诉他，王子异在楼上。

之前蔡成培的秘书室有个秘书的丈夫就是这样，两人的家庭情况都不错，妻子怀孕前期，还在工作，说是想多多走动，不想一直关在家里。她丈夫来得很勤，每天中午会给她送午餐。有时候蔡成培加班，秘书室都不能走，丈夫也会给她送晚餐。不过她五个月后就不来了，肚子已经显怀，来回走动也不方便。

蔡徐坤听过秘书室的人讨论过那两人，丈夫应该是个普通科员，没有野心，也不太上进，就是老实、疼老婆。年轻时候不屑一顾的优点，在适婚年龄后，都变成了金子般的优点，打着灯笼都难寻。这似乎也无可厚非，一个整日想着打拼事业的男人，又怎么会时时刻刻想着家庭，并且做到事无巨细，毕竟一个人的精力有限，一天也只有二十四个小时。

陈娇说王子异对蔡徐坤好，蔡徐坤听过笑了笑。办公室里已都是饭香，樊阿姨的营养餐里加了几道不太“营养”的小菜，多油多辣，闻得都让人流口水。

王子异坐在一旁，头上套着耳机看平板，他跟接自己时的打扮不一样，穿了件大帽衫，戴着毛线帽，踩着双篮球鞋，像个桀骜不驯的大男孩。耳机是降噪的，估计是他自己的歌，看他摇头晃脑的，蔡徐坤也没去打扰。陈娇轻轻关上门，蔡徐坤去了休息室换衣服。他在这儿存了几件居家服，换了拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地走到王子异面前。王子异这才注意到他已经来了，他慌忙摘下耳机，问蔡徐坤什么时候结束的，蔡徐坤说挺久了，他还在休息室里睡了一觉。王子异看起来很震惊，其中还掺杂着些羞赧，看得蔡徐坤哈哈大笑，说逗他的。

“在看什么，那么认真？最近工作很忙吗？”蔡徐坤想到回来时王子异也一直盯着手机，王子异说还行，在做歌。

“今年主要是音乐吗？”印象里王子异除了去年拍戏，跟他在一起时确实做歌比较多，王子异说是的，“下个月要发新歌了。”

“下个月？也没几天了。”蔡徐坤想到之前徐陵课堂上的两个粉丝，又问：“那会录别的东西吗？杂志？”

“有综艺，杂志也会拍。”王子异回答得含糊，他不太明白蔡徐坤问这些的目的，他以前都是不在意的，蔡徐坤点了点头，算是知道了。王子异见他不再说话，想了想又说：“我可能会出国一个月。”

“出国？”蔡徐坤惊讶，他咬着筷子，又问：“去哪里，做什么？”

“新西兰，拍综艺，跟之前选秀的人一起，荆晶在谈，说这两天要听我的结果。”

“还没答应吗？”蔡徐坤放下筷子，望向王子异，沉吟片刻，说：“为什么不去？”

“你怀孕了。”王子异怪他明知故问，蔡徐坤却不以为然，“才四个月，录制什么时候开始？”

“下个月吧。”王子异几分迟疑，说实话，他没细问，本来就是打算直接拒绝荆晶的。

“那去吧。”蔡徐坤重新拾起筷子，“之后就别去了。”他吃了两筷子菜，又问：“这回学做饭吗？”

王子异的脸一下变得通红，他想了想说：“荆晶说是旅游节目。”

“那你该学学怎么生火。”


	28. Chapter 28

王子异的飞机是节目组定的，为配合目的地的时差，国内这边起飞时间只能在零点。即便这么晚，送机的粉丝还有不少。陈娇存了王子异的机场照，第二天一早发给了蔡徐坤，对方在她早上送咖啡的时候还奇怪，以为王子异是早上离开的。陈娇说不是，王子异最近商务活动太挺多的，曝光量上去了，粉丝也都活跃了。

蔡徐坤似懂非懂，他对王子异的工作了解得一向不太多，一是没兴趣，二也是毫无契机。不过他这回外出的时机和背景都与往日不同，从前蔡徐坤可不觉得他工作时长长，24小时跟拍的情况也遇到过，却没有哪次，让他这么牵挂。不过蔡徐坤还是老样子，许多话能不说就不说，王子异的嘘寒问暖他都只是看看，很少会回复。大多数时候，他是不知道回什么。翻来覆去的那么几句话，他回了也觉得没意思。只有偶尔几次，他真遇上什么有意思的事儿了，才会跟王子异分享，不过就是说，也都只是寥寥几句，觉不出积极的情绪。

王子异离开近半个月时，徐陵难得光临蔡徐坤的公寓。他倒不是专门挑了这么一个时候，明知蔡徐坤怀孕，还刻意减少与他的接触，对于他这个做哥哥的，并非易事，他自我宽慰着只是看一下，了解蔡徐坤的情况，不多做打扰，也不多埋多余的误会，不想王子异还不在。他丝毫没有隐瞒自己的不满情绪，蔡徐坤见状，冷哼一声，说：“你以为谁都跟你一样，闲暇时间那么多。”

徐陵自知理亏，眼睛又回到蔡徐坤身上，上下打量着那人，蔡徐坤不愿意被他这样看，刻意要去拢肚子，徐陵这才问起蔡徐坤对孩子将来的打算。蔡徐坤不知道，他没太想过。说忙碌也好，逃避也罢，他确实还没有想清楚。徐陵不好催他，但他自己就在教育体系里，不管是国内还是国外，孩子教育是头等大事，关系到一个家庭未来的规划。只是…徐陵无意间瞟了眼走廊尽头那间卧室，王子异如果没住进来，那证明两人之间的关系还是没有进展。他微微皱起眉，想不出这其中会是谁的原因，又或者是他误会了，之前反而是强人所难。

徐陵的沉默还了蔡徐坤一片清净，他这几天都没什么胃口，时常胸闷，医生说他需要调整情绪，蔡徐坤却无从下手，他始终不想以孩子为一切的借口，来拉近他与王子异之间的关系。

手机的震动成功打破了两人之间安静的空气，这个点还来电话，徐陵以为是公事，本要回避，蔡徐坤瞟了眼来电人，示意他是王子异。徐陵扬了扬眉，竟还不打算走了，蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，接起语音，那边王子异说自己在看日出，很漂亮，想要跟蔡徐坤分享。蔡徐坤听着就想笑，不视频，不拍照，给他打电话，是多自信自己的语言表达？他如此腹诽，但王子异之后的形容却让他身临其境。他并不是能早起的人，如果不是周五为了开早会，他绝对不会按时到办公室。他从小就是如此，家人没有太拘着他，他也形成了一套自己的生物体系。他对日出并没有太多念想，可以感同身受的少，虽然不妨碍王子异与他分享此刻的美景，但态度上，总是显得有些冷淡。

但这并没有打击王子异的积极性，难得的赋闲时间，他还与蔡徐坤分享起之前旅行的种种，虽然有一些已经在每日问候中说过了，即时的语言表达时，总会再托出一些当时没有提到的细节。蔡徐坤静静听着，偶尔会给出一些回应。他斜对面就坐着徐陵，对方似笑非笑颇的表情有些揶揄的意思在。蔡徐坤本就怪徐陵明知是王子异还故意不回避，这会儿更有些不好意思了。

“你身边有别人，是吗？”蔡徐坤本还在与徐陵挤眉弄眼，让他快些离开，结果王子异的一句话，倒先将他说得不知所措了。蔡徐坤磕磕巴巴地说没有，随后有自暴自弃地承认了徐陵在。王子异是算好了时差给蔡徐坤打电话的，他自认这个时间点蔡徐坤一定是单独在家，但在蔡徐坤的接起电话的一瞬间，王子异便从蔡徐坤的语气和声调中判断出了他并不是一个人。至于他身边是谁，王子异不必问也能猜到，除了徐陵，蔡徐坤应该不会容许其他人在午夜时分还进入自己的领地。

单刀直入的问题并没有让王子异有任何揭露的快感，他本意也不是要蔡徐坤难堪，而得到了肯定答案的他也说不出自己心里什么滋味，酸涩肿胀，同时有些庆幸和解脱。他想，等孩子出生，他跟蔡徐坤之间恐怕就真的没有任何关系了。

这个节目从录制到剪辑再到上线，中间应该不会超过两个月。给节目组宣发组的宣传窗口短，他们总要想写剑走偏锋的办法。

王子异一天清晨，去营地做早餐时发现有粉丝跟拍的。他们昨晚是真的睡在了房车里，狭窄的空间让他很难像平日那样注重形象，出来做早餐穿的衣服，也与平日大相径庭。他邋遢的形象自然是被拍到了，虽然粉丝都不觉得他邋遢，还夸他不管到哪里都注意形象，但王子异心里不舒服，导致一上午都沉着脸，不知道在想什么。

下午朱正廷作为特别嘉宾要加入旅行的行列，这也是一早就定了的安排，前几天他还在问大家需要从国内带些什么，同行的人大喊方便面、方便火锅、榨菜一类，王子异倒没提什么要求。朱正廷见到他很高兴，每个人都给了礼物，还给了拥抱。他跟王子异最熟，自然就站到他身边。他们情人节录的那首歌该上线了，朱正廷在空隙与王子异说小话，还挺惊讶王子异怎么不知道，“你们团队没跟你说吗？”

王子异摇摇头，他这才想起来，因为一个月都在国外，又有时差，他工作那部手机已经很少看了，这会儿都没电了。朱正廷哈哈大笑，说王子异过得可真轻松，完全不把工作当工作。王子异笑得讪讪，摸了摸鼻子，不好意思地回答，“我这不也在工作。”

有了粉丝跟行程，关于节目的路透也多了起来。粉丝到底怎么能次次都精准的跟到他们的拍摄地点，已成为了节目组与粉丝之间这种心照不宣的默契。粉丝也很守规矩，不会上前打扰，也不会妨碍拍摄，向外发布的照片也都不涉及剧透，最多就是把一些路线公布出来了而已。

王子异之所以敢不管工作手机，也是因为他们这次录制，身边确实没几个工作人员跟着，节目组说了会安排统一助理，把艺人团队的人都拦在了门外。没有辛岳，陈娇连消息都不知道从哪里打听。她又不是圈子里的人，更不好再麻烦韩总，没想到粉丝却帮了她一个大忙，让她在王子异归期将近时，有了东西可以汇报。

也不知道是不是王子异的粉丝跟得不够多，还是王子异的粉丝太守规矩，关于王子异的照片可以说是同行的偶像成员中偏少的。别人都在撒丫子乱跑，王子异却恨不得只在车里多阳光。陈娇着急，倒是蔡徐坤听后笑道：“他这样不是很敬业吗，他们这个职业的人，不是最怕晒黑吗？”

陈娇扯了扯嘴角，嘴里说着是啊，心里说着您说得都对。

他们唯一一次多放了王子异的照片，是在一个牧场。也不知道节目组到底要拍什么，总之，在那里王子异遇到了一群小孩。粉丝只更新了他与孩子跳舞的照片，但描述上写着王子异成为了孩子王，小孩都爱与他玩，未来一定是个好爸爸。

“很有爹感”，这是粉丝给王子异创的标签，随后就是大批饭制剪辑涌现，说王子异天生就是好爸爸的料。

节目组在话题发酵了一段时间后又趁胜追击，发了个小视频，一看就是临时剪，好在即时性强。里面是一段小对话，问王子异是不是喜欢小孩，王子异说不喜欢，“不过，人总会变的。有孩子是件幸福的事。”

陈娇急匆匆地将视频递到了蔡徐坤面前，别人不知道，但她了解这段话背后的引申义。可惜她并不知道蔡徐坤认为王子异回归的原因，而对方在看过视频后，并没有陈娇预想的欣喜，而是将手机一扣，喝了声，“出去。”


	29. Chapter 29

人要是运气不好，喝水都能塞牙。

这里指的是陈娇。

她想不明白蔡徐坤为什么会生气，至少在她看来，王子异从“不喜欢”变为“喜欢”，都是因为蔡徐坤，这不该是件值得高兴的事吗？

被这样一吼，她一上午也都心神不宁，魏元来找她说话，她也兴趣缺缺，自顾自地刷着朋友圈，也正巧看到了辛岳的更新，“demo都已顺利到达，中午12点，请关注FM90.1！”

陈娇看着电台名熟悉，恍然道：“华语频道！”魏元此时也凑够了过去，问：“什么华语频道？”陈娇推开魏元的脑袋，正要起身去找蔡徐坤，桌上的电话响了，蔡徐坤要出门跟人用餐。

这是个临时加的见面，约见的餐厅蔡徐坤没去过，让陈娇去看看地点和菜品，没有合适的，就单独跟厨房说做些他能吃的。

陈娇连连答应，下电梯时还嘱咐司机，让他今天记得开车里的广播，相信听到王子异的新歌，蔡徐坤的心情总能好转。

她十分笃定，心情随之也轻松了许多，到了餐厅还与魏元抱怨，不是他们找的地方日后都不能让蔡徐坤去，地方这么隐秘，不知道的还以为是地下党见面。她为蔡徐坤点好了菜，再一翻手机，司机说快到了。陈娇兴冲冲地去迎，不想又对上了蔡徐坤的一张臭脸，陈娇心想不对，等蔡徐坤上了楼，才抽空下来问司机，“怎么回事啊？没听歌？”

“才听介绍就让我给关了。”

“啊？”陈娇心道这别是两人又闹矛盾了吧？她无声叹了口气，重新翻开辛岳的朋友圈，这才看到辛岳昨天晚上凌晨发布的海报——“朱正廷 feat 王子异 情人节带来的献礼~慢慢甜蜜 快来支持哇~”

“啪——”陈娇一巴掌打在额头上，要了亲命。

王子异这边也被安排了微博宣传的文案任务，只是节目拍摄途中网络不稳定，最保险的办法就是又两人的工作室代发。早上出发前，两人也把转发互动的内容都编辑好了，什么时候发评论，什么时候点赞，都安排妥当，而新西兰的网络也不负众望，在刚刚驶出营地不久，就变成了无信号。

他们几人都没睡好，这会儿除了司机，各个都爬到了床上补眠。一路睡睡醒醒，等再被叫起来，已经到了目的地。新西兰没有地方可以称得上荒野，毕竟中国人印象的荒野应该是寸草不生的荒凉，这儿土地肥沃，草长莺飞，就是人烟稀少，基建设施覆盖不到，好在拍摄也不需要网络。导演组织大家下车活动，见艺人们各个无精打采，还打算说些鼓励性的口号，可惜缺网又缺觉的网瘾少年们不给面子，跟着喊了两句，都如同被打湿的小花，蔫蔫巴巴地站在太阳底下放空。

朱正廷是这其中难得有精神的，他心里挂着事儿，想知道单曲发布情况。他许久没有出新歌了，很期待粉丝的反应。他这一张专辑做得也很用心，公司建议他先发两首主打，其中就有与王子异合作的那首歌。虽然是找王子异救急而来，但词曲质量属于他整张专辑的上游线。用心做出来的东西，总是希望得到认可，没想到这儿不仅刷不开微博，连微信都接收不到。朱正廷正在心烦，手边就多了一瓶水，王子异将一瓶常温的矿泉水递到他面前，“喝点水吧，昨晚也没睡好？”

“嗯。”睡不好已成常态，倒是影响不到朱正廷。他拧开瓶盖，抿了一小口，垂着头沉默了半晌，又问：“子异，你手机有信号吗？”

王子异举起屏幕，摇摇头，朱正廷失望地再度垂下头，王子异这才明白他在烦什么，抬手拍了拍他的肩，“别太担心。”

王子异的话并无法提供实质性的宽慰，却在朱正廷自我搭建起的屏障中小小开了一个口，注入了一丝清凉的空气，缓和了他的不安情绪。他感谢王子异，王子异却不觉得自己做了什么。他盯着不远处正在对着他们，举着相机的粉丝，若有所思。

晚上节目组到达了新的营地，与之前住的不同，这回的营地互联网要收费，几人本还不当回事，结果导演要求费用从旅行经费，他们连连喊苦，节目组也如愿拍摄到了一段网瘾少年分隔网络时间的短片。这一段里没有王子异，他去洗澡了。导演不想错过第一时间的反应，也没有等他回来，就打开了摄像机。

等拍摄完成，王子异还没回来，如愿以偿可以网上冲浪的众人让导演别担心，王子异最爱干净，前几次他为了别人洗澡都排在最后，很快就回来了，这回先去洗，就让他多洗一阵咯。导演冷冷一笑，“那他要上网呢？”

大家先是一愣，随后有王子异的同期生说：“子异又没有网瘾。”

王子异确实没有网瘾，只是现在他记挂的人跟事，只能通过网络实现信息交流。他成功一个人带着手机偷溜，还找到了相册里的信用卡信息，一切本该顺利，结果却在英文的支付界面上卡了半天，好不容易成功连上网络，先是群信息，随后才是个人信息。

而蔡徐坤只给他发了一条，是国内上午10点多，问他：“你现在喜欢小孩？”

这个问题来得莫名，但在他看过辛岳每天往他这个手机发布的动态信息，也明白了是有人发了他与孩子互动的路透。怪不得昨天节目组会问那个问题，他知道是宣传材料，但没想到发布得这么“及时”。

王子异坐在马桶上，额头抵在交握着的两手间，他已经坐了五分多钟了，还是没想好该如何表达一个不让蔡徐坤困扰，也不会让自己显得过于殷勤的回答。

蔡徐坤不会说自己一直在等王子异的信息，对方明明跟朱正廷在微博上互动了，却一直没有回复自己？这让他有些难以接受。虽然找了理由为王子异开脱，也为自己开解，一个是为公，一个只是私事，可这对象偏偏是朱正廷。他也是无聊非要点开两人互动的微博转发，顺藤摸瓜地就找了王子异和朱正廷所谓同人CP的话题，点进去看，真是一片新世界。

蔡徐坤翻着白眼，一边看一边腹诽粉丝眼瞎。按照医嘱，他切不能情绪激动，可惜老天跟他对着干，这事儿，换谁能忍？

蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地丢了手机，中午饭本是没吃好，这会儿全被气饱了。他让人去查朱正廷，资料来得也快，朱正廷本人没什么背景，东西都好拿，就是他一查惊动了范丞丞，那人不明白时隔这么久，蔡徐坤怎么找上了朱正廷。他忘了自己故意跟王子异玩“暧昧”，一心只想着蔡徐坤别将主意打在朱正廷身上。蔡徐坤忽略了他的重点，听范丞丞兴师问罪，知道了王子异根本没把两人又联系上的事情告诉对方。

蔡徐坤这火气又冒了几分，头昏脑涨，懒得跟范丞丞继续胡搅蛮缠，干脆把电话挂了，直接关了机。

他不能任性太久，等重新开机，已是两个小时之后，范丞丞连发几条信息，他看都没看直接删了。他想不出王子异的目的，也不知道该计较哪件事更多。

他妈的还想娥皇女英伺候范丞丞吗？！虽然觉得可能性不大，但光是想到画面，都足够他呕得晚饭都吃不下。

保姆见他没胃口，不吃饭，自然去给远在异国的王子异“打小报告”，王子异这还没想到答案，又接到保姆的信息，瞬间将这“无关要紧”的权衡抛之脑后。

蔡徐坤没回卧室，觉得压抑，坐在客厅漫无目的地看电视，保姆走来，蔡徐坤说不想吃，保姆将自己的手机塞到蔡徐坤手里，说：“子异先生的电话。”

“啊…啊？”他还没反应过来，动作就先于大脑将耳朵贴上了手机，王子异那边叫了声坤，久违的声音让蔡徐坤心头一颤，他嘟嘟囔囔地问干嘛，王子异自是老生常谈说不规律的饮食对他身体不好。

“且不说孩子了，一般人这样也会闹胃病的，知道吗？”

蔡徐坤平日最烦他提小孩，虽然上午他主动问了，等反应过来时，信息已无法撤销。嘴上不在意，心里可惦记。真当人在耳边了，他又问不出自己在意的，而那些心烦意乱的情绪，也都被王子异带到他耳边的清风，一下都吹散了。

“我没说不吃，我吃得少。少还不行吗？”

王子异听他并不反感，心里稍稍松了口气，语气里多了分笑意，“我可是听说你没吃，不要任性哦。”

“怎么都被你收买了。”蔡徐坤呶呶嘴，又问：“你什么时候回来？”

“很快，我看地图，我们要走完了。不会超过一周。”王子异也想回家，想蔡徐坤，想自己的孩子，难得蔡徐坤会问，他便急急表态。两人都默契了没提蔡徐坤上午的信息，蔡徐坤是不好意思，王子异则是还不知如何回答。

如果我说我喜欢的是我与你的孩子，那你会觉得我痴心妄想吗？


End file.
